Raising The Absolute Duo - My Hero Academia - Yaoi
by Torishii
Summary: Midoriya Izuku have longed love Bakugo Katsuki, his childhood friend. Even if they were in high school, he remained his feelings to himself. One day, Midoriya met a mysterious girl who advised him to admit his feelings to Bakugo. And did what she said. However, in exchange, he experience something that was beyond a human's knowledge. Contains Mpreg.
1. (1) Emilia

**[Midoriya Izuku]**

I'm Midoriya Izuku, and I have a childhood friend named Bakugo Katsuki. And ever since we were little, I've admired him.

But then, I realized that the 'admired' I thought of back then was just a simple respect for his brave and cool attitude all along and _not_ what I thought it was. Other than respect, my mother had told me that it must've been 'love'. I had no idea. I was a child back then, with no clue as to what the reality was. It was still foreign to me, so I just let that feeling grasp me.

Years had passed, and I learned that mom was right about what she said. My feelings grew stronger, day by day at that. I realized that I started to like Kacchan more than a childhood friend and I would, sometimes, unconsciously stare at his face or his back when I was sure he didn't notice. Upon noticing that, I reminded myself that I should keep my distance away from him, separating my love for him with friendship. After all, I was scared of facing rejection.

Even if we have always had a complicated relationship, we haven't really got along very well ever since his Quirk manifested. We still had few, short conversations, but cussing was never out of the tags. It was fine for me, even if that's the kind of conversations we had - _some people wouldn't call it that though_ \- as long as he was giving me some attention, it was enough. We lived in that kind of process until we entered high school.

But then, I realized that our relationship had gotten worse. Ever since that sludge - or slime, or whatever that monster was called - incident happened, I was there idiotically, trying to save him. All Might in the end finished everything, but his hate towards me just skyrocketed after that.

This made me worried. I couldn't control what I was feeling for him, but all I knew was that it was getting even stronger, to the point where it began hurting me emotionally. As many of our highschool days passed, I was growing more frightened of rejection. Yes, I decided to keep it for myself, but what I was feeling at the moment wanted to burst out. Knowing Kacchan better than other people, I knew if I gained the courage to confess, the rejection would only _maybe_ haunt me for a life time.

"Haaa…" I let out a depressed sigh while walking on my way home from school.

I always head home first, since Kacchan and I travel one direction, and left Uraraka and Iida back at school so I could go on ahead for the day. Today was so tiring and I wanted to stay in my room for the rest of my life.

I was always in daze whenever I was heading home, but I was still remaining just enough in my right mind so that I wouldn't walk into things or get hit by a car.

Well, that's what I _wanted_ to be able to do.

Paying no attention to my surroundings, I bumped into someone, causing this person to fall. I was brought back to reality by that and started to panic. My eyes gazed down to the person I accidentally hit. It was a girl about my age.

"Ouch…" she muttered while rubbing her side.

She had waist length raven hair (Kinda like Tsu-chan's hair, but straighter.), fair skin, an unzipped black jacket with a blue shirt underneath, a knee length pale blue skirt, and sneakers. She caught my attention more or less 'cause of her disguise black sungglasses.

I held out a hand as an offering to help her up. She accepted it and when I pulled her up, she asked me, "Are you alright?"

My eyebrow arched up in confusion. I thought to myself, 'Shouldn't it be _me_ to ask _her_ that? Did she hit her head or something?' But for all I knew, she only landed on her bottom…

"No need to worry about me…Y-you though? Are you alright, ma'am?" I politely asked, but only horror appeared on her expression.

'I don't get her. Is she a weirdo or what?'

The girl scanned me with her eyes, but it was hard to tell at first because of her glasses, from head to toe before she said, "You're…a boy, _right?_ You're not a girl in boy's clothes, right?" Her voice sounded panicked, but I just let out a heavy sigh.

'What is wrong with her?'

"Relax. I'm a boy and nothing else. Is there something wrong with that?"

She formed a glad smile and sighed in relief after I said that.

"Thank goodness. Of course there's nothing wrong about that! Please, ignore everything I have said. I'm Emilia, by the way, and I have a favor to ask." She took off her sunglasses to wipe the lenses, revealing her silver eyes.

"But I just met you, like, five minutes ago," I retorted.

"Oh, _please_! I'm just a nice girl trying to escape from some _guy_ who's chasing me. So please hear me out?" She clasped her hands in front of her face with her eyes shut close.

My gut at the time was telling me that helping her wouldn't be that troublesome. Since I still had a lot of time before I was expected to be home, I agreed to hear her favor out.

"Accompany me for some time in that coffee shop, my treat!"

She pointed at the nearest shop, which happened to be right across the street. Emilia pulled my wrist and dragged me to there without hearing my response. As we entered the said shop, a bell right above the door rang. The homely smell of roasted coffee beans lingered in my nose, it felt so relaxing. There were also various of sweets and snacks in a little display case beside the counter/cash register.

Emilia urged me to sit on one of the couches before she sat on the other side. Our spot really was nice since we were beside a glass wall and we could watch some cars and people pass the shop's window.

Emilia put her sugglasses in her pocket when a waitress headed to our table and asked for our orders. I didn't know what to buy, so I let her choose my order.

"One cappuccino and one espresso, please. And also add that cake with an oreo on top, uh, I don't know what its called…" she pointed out a slice of white cake with a cookie on top in the display case.

The waitress jotted down the order on her notepad with her pen. "One cappuccino, one espresso, and an oreo cake. Is that all?" She repeated what she wrote and Emilia nodded.

The waitress gave a short bow and muttered an excuse as she headed for the counter and gave the piece of paper of our orders to someone I couldn't see.

"So, anyway…while we wait, may I know your name?" My attention turned to her.

"I-I'm Midoriya Izuku…"

"Owhh! Hm. Hm. Nice name." She crossed her arms below her chest while nodding her head.

"Anyhow, about earlier, I'm sorry for dragging you into my problem. It's just, it's my first time escaping that house with no bodyguards assisting me out." Emilia then gave out a victorious laugh. "And this is my first time in a coffee shop…" she added. "And you, Midoriya-kun, are my first friend!"

I flashed a smile at her. We just met a couple of minutes ago and she was already addressing me as a friend, huh. Well, she seemed happy about it, so I decided not to try and ruin it.

"Must be tough. Though, something made me curious, Emilia-san…" I carefully said. "Why were you so worried about my gender?"

Emilia had her eyes on me, as if observing an animal at the zoo. She remained quiet for a moment, and when I thought that question was too private I was about to take it back, but her sigh made me stop.

"I guess it's fine to tell you, Midoriya-kun." She smiled, and before she spoke again, our order came. The waitress placed them on our table and left again with a short bow. Emilia gave me the cappuccino as she sipped her espresso.

"You see, my Quirk's really rare. _So_ rare, that my family keeps me away from other people, who want to use my power for their desires. And it's also dangerous," She said and sipped her drink again before taking a bite out of her slice of cake using the provided fork.

"Since you don't seem like a bad guy, and you're in fact a boy, I'll tell you." She pointed her fork to me, staring at me intently. "My Quirk is what they call 'Fertility'."

"Fertility? What do you mean by fertility?" I curiously questioned her as I took a sip of my cappuccino. It sure was my first time hearing of such a Quirk.

"Whenever I make contact with a female, she'll get pregnant within a week. My Quirk only activates on a girl who has strong, very strong, feelings for a boy. Why? I'm not sure. Even if they haven't experienced sexual intercourse yet, the girl will get pregnant whether she likes it or not. So, long story short, my Quirk is an easy way to have a child without experiencing sex."

I almost spit my drink on her face when she explained it. Just, what kind of Quirk did she just describe to me?!

I cleared my throat. "Oh, now that answers why you were panicking about whether I was a girl or a boy…"

"Yes. You see, about three percent of girls I accidentally made contact with in the past became pregnant. They got angry at me, and I was hated for giving them a hard time carrying a child with their 'love' not giving responsiblity for it. It was quite harsh, so I was always monitored by my family for it to not happen again."

The smile on her face fell as she said that. Her Quirk sounded really dangerous, but I have to admit, in some other cases it could _help_ some couples who had trouble bearing children. But what's the sad part was probably that the boy, the one the girl likes, wouldn't take responsibility for the child.

"That's troublesome. Must be hard for you, huh, Emilia-san?"

She nodded and resumed eating her cake.

"Since then, I grew up being bad at making conversation with other people as I was kept in the house most of my life. Though, I do go outside from time to time, but with a bodyguard to monitor my actions. Good thing that you're a boy, Midoriya-kun. And you're so nice, I'm glad."

This time I flashed a sincere smile. Her expression eased me and…she wasn't that bad. I guess she only needed someone to hear her out, but had no one to hear it until now. I sipped on my drink as I looked at her relaxed face, until something moving in my side view caught my attention. I glanced outside and across the street, an ash blond boy was walking with a blond and a red head.

"K-Kacchan…?" I muttered under my breath, eyes still glued to his figure.

Kacchan had this bored, pissed off expression while Kirishima and Kaminari blabbed behind him like the world was about to end. I panicked and placed my bag on top of the table and leaned it on the glass to hide my head behind it so that he wouldn't notice I was there.

"What's wrong, Midoriya-kun?" I raised my head a little when Emilia spoke.

I saw her gazing outside, searching for the reason behind my actions. Then, her eyebrow suddenly arched up.

"By any chance, Midoriya-kun…" she spoke, then her gaze slowly turned to mine. I gulped. "Do one of them have your interest?" Her expression clearly held curiosity. She wiggled her eyebrows in a teasing manner at me. I averted my eyes away from her intense gaze as I felt my cheeks heat up.

"H-h-how can you say that, Emilia-san? They're just my classmates!" I retorted and placed my forehead on the table.

'This is embarrassing. And even in the distance, Kacchan looks so cool and…'

"Oh, let me guess. Is it that boy with ash blond hair? He looks pretty hot, though."

My head rose instantly to look at her in shock. I had no idea what my expression looked like, but her cheeks puffed and a laugh erupted out of her.

'Is she making fun of me, or is she serious about what she said?'

"Haha! Oh my! Midoriya-kun, the look on your face! It's written all over it!" She blurted and covered her mouth to contain her giggles.

I wrapped my arms around my head to cover my embarrassment. 'How did she guess so easily that it was Kacchan I like? Uh, this is so embarrassing!' I screamed to myself as her laughter stopped.

"Don't worry; Even if he's hot, I won't take him away from you."

I raised my head a little to look at her, confused. "Y-you're not disgusted?"

"Why would I be? I'm cool with people like you. In fact, I support people in love with the same gender. They're so cute." She squealed silently before she realized we were in public.

I let out a sigh of relief. Even if we were just strangers who just met, we addressed each other like old friends, we got along easily. I was glad that she was fine with me liking Kacchan, who's the same gender as I am.

"What's wrong, Midoriya-kun? You look down…"

I glanced at her and smiled, then shook my head and replied, "Nothing. It's just, I'm sad that I can't speak out what I'm feeling for him…" I lowered my voice and felt my chest suddenly get heavy.

Emilia formed a small smile. "I know I shouldn't be saying this, but I can at least tell you something…" she said before finally finishing her food. "Besides, you look really hurt and I want to help…you know, in exchange for hearing my side."

I smiled again, and thought it wouldn't be that bad if I tell her few details about it.

"You see, I've liked him ever since we were kids. But knowing him better than other people, I knew if I told him I like him, the rejection would be painful."

"…Then, why not confess now?"

…

…

…

…

…

…

"…EEEHHH?!" I exclaimed out loud while shrieking in my head, 'Is she even listening or did she not hear it right?!'

"I mean, won't you regret it in the end if you don't speak out now? You look like you've been enduring it until today…"

I went silent and thought about it for a good long moment. It kinda felt like a weigh was slowly rising off of my chest. I thought, 'She's right. She's got a point. I can't always think about rejection if I haven't even given it a go, or I will surely regret not doing it."

I looked straight at her and smiled brightly.

"Yeah, you're right! I should. Thank you, Emilia-san."

She replied with a happy grin, "You're welco-eekk!"

We both yelped in surprise when we heard a bang on the glass wall just beside us. We instantly looked at the glass to see a man in his late 20s with short brown hair in a black suit, who had his hands on the glass and was giving us a deadly glare while huffing heavily.

I gulped, thinking if this man was some kind of maniac or what, then heard Emilia chuckling nervously.

"Hehe, I-I guess my service has arrived, Midoriya-kun…" she stuttered as the man quickly went straight for the entrance and went to our location.

"Emilia-sama! I've been looking _everywhere_ for you! And I see you made contact with this boy," The man scolded her, and turned his gaze at me after catching his lost breath. "You, boy. Are you fine?"

I quirked my eyebrows then nodded with caution. He stared at me with his eyes squinted until Emilia stood up and lightly slapped his arm.

"Oh, Ibusaki-san, don't be like that! Midoriya-kun's very nice. Trust me."

The man scanned me from head to toe to confirm her statement, I guess. He sighed in defeat before taking out something from his pocket which he gave to me.

It was a card with a phone number printed on it.

"Call this number if something happens to you," He instructed as Emilia flinched.

"I-Ibusaki-san, it's not possible for Midoriya-kun to…" her words drifted off, and this only made me curious as to what was going on.

"It might _not_ but let's be sure, just in case. We still don't completely know what your Quirk's other uses are, or if it even _has_ other uses. It'll be a problem if he happens to get it, Emilia-sama," The man explained.

Emilia looked at me with a scared expression. She was stumbling on her words, but I just smiled at her and assured that I would be fine.

We said our goodbyes after Emilia payed for our food and drinks at the counter. We separated ways and I began to head home. I thought of following her advice, but at the same time, I was petrified of what might happen.

Still, whether being shot down or accepted, I had to tell Kacchan how I felt. Regret was probably more painful than rejection.

I was nearing my house when I saw someone very familiar walking two blocks away in the opposite direction. Judging from the appearance of their back, I figured out it was Kacchan. Suddenly, I felt extremely nervous, and began having conflicting thoughts whether to do it day or the next day. However, it was too late when I realized that I was alreay running toward him. My mind panicked, yet my feet continued running just to catch up to him. I didn't know what to do or what to even say to him.

"Ka-Kacchan!" I shouted out and instantly he froze in his tracks.

I was so dead nervous that I felt my heart beating so fast and started to have trouble breathing. My cheeks flushed a deep shade of red as he slowly turned his heels around to face me. He was getting closer to me.

I was sweating buckets and really, really, _really_ wanted to run away at that point. However, the moment I saw Kacchan's expression, I felt like I really called him at a bad time. His expression clearly stated that he was _beyond_ pissed _,_ and talking to him right then and there was _not_ gonna be good for my health.

"What?" Was his response, his tone when he said was really deep and strong.

I took a step back.

"I-I-I think I'll tell you tomorrow. B-bye, K-kacch-!" I was already backing away and ready to run for it, when he suddenly grabbed my wrist, and held it tightly.

My eyes widened and my cheeks got even redder. I gulped and thought, 'This is bad. Kacchan may be holding me and it may be causing my mind to feel all hazy and such, but he's _enraged_ right now. I just stepped into a danger zone.

Kacchan was trying to give me a smile, I think, but it ended up becoming a forced angry grin.

"Why not hang out with me, fuck-munch?"


	2. (2) One Night

**[Midoriya Izuku]**

"I-I re-eally sh-shouldn't, Kacchan…" I tried my best to reason with him, but my words kept stumbling as I panicked.

Kacchan's expression suddenly changed into a serious one. I gulped very hard. 'I called out to him in a very bad moment, so bad, that he's starting to scare me. What had made Kacchan this angry, anyway? I've never seen him like this…'

Kacchan's grip on my wrist tightened, and he pulled me closer to him. His face was then only inches away from mine as he looked at me with those piercing red eyes of his.

"Say it."

I abruptly shook my head in disagreement. 'Confessing in this kind of situation would only lead to just about everything worse than rejection. I had to let him cool down, somehow. But how am I suppose to escape him? I just dug my own grave.'

"Won't talk?" He slowly stated. When I didn't reply, Kacchan started pulling me along as he walked.

I tried getting my wrist back, but he was just too strong. I kept resisting as I began fearing that he would start to beat me up, but my train of thought stopped when we entered a house. His house, to be specific. I was still processing why on earth we were in Kacchan's house, and didn't realize that he was already dragging me up stairs.

He pushed me inside a room, where I almost stumbled on my own feet, but managed to get my balance back as he entered the room next and closed the door in a slam. I heard a click, a sign that he had locked the door.

I gulped and stood frozen in fear. Kacchan was a few feet away from me, he was still as well. Anxiety began blooming in me, and sweat slowly rolling down my temple. My heart was also pumping fast, too fast, causing me to have a hard time breathing. I couldn't utter a single word when I felt my throat go dry all of a sudden.

"Hey…Deku."

I flinched when he spoke. It sent shivers all over my body, the way he said it in a whisper. Even if I wanted to ask him what it was, no word came out of my mouth.

Kacchan began to walk closer to me, and I instinctively backed away. He didn't stop and I didn't either, but then I yelped when something hit the back of my legs, making me stumble back and land on something soft. I panicked knowing what it was/realizing that it was Kacchan's bed.

I raised the upper half of my body, but Kacchan was already in front of me, looming my whole being under him. He had a smirk on his face while he removed his neck tie with just his index and middle fingers. My heart rate increased.

"You will hang out with me, whether you like it or not."

He grabbed my wrist and pulled it up to his bedpost. He took my other wrist and tied both of them on the bedpost with his necktie almost instantly. I couldn't react on time and I even tried to struggle to break free from his tie, but it only hurt as it tightened around my wrists with each tug.

"K-Kacchan…what are you doing?" My voice broke, I was terrified.

Kacchan didn't listen to me and tore my uniform open. My cheeks burned from embarrassment. My chest was exposed and I felt uncomfortable when something chilly touched my skin. I was getting scared of what he was about to do to me. Bunch of ideas began swimming in my thoughts, wishing that none of them came true. I squirmed a little.

"Kacchan, please untie me," I said, fear now spread throughout my entire being.

He gazed at me and had this expression that asked me if I was stupid or what. "And why the hell would I do that, fuckface?" Kacchan asked me that and I knew at that moment…

'…This is _not_ Kacchan who's in front of me. This person is someone else. And even if he has the appearance of Kacchan, I know he's not the one I'm looking at right now.'

I struggled, but it only gave me more pain. I shouted at him to stop, but my words were not heard. I cried while _begging_ him to stop, but he continued doing things I began to hate.

I felt tortured. I felt it had gone for hours. I felt complete agony.

Everything ended when I lost consciousness.

* * *

When I woke up, I blinked a few times before I registered my surroundings. I was wondering, 'Why am I in someone else's room?' My throat felt dry and kind of sore, and my eyes hurt a little, and my body felt numb.

Then, memories started flooding in my mind. The events that happened yesterday came back like electricity. My hands immediately went on my face and uncontrollable tears began flowing out of my eyes. I was crying silently.

 _Leave._

 _Hurry!_

With that sudden thought in my mind, I wiped the tears away before glancing at my side. The person who I loved most had his bare back turned to me, the person who played with me for an unknown reason.

My chest started to hurt just looking at his back, so I averted my gaze and carefully got out of the bed. I winced when a sharp pain struck my lower body, but that didn't stop me. I weakly picked up my clothes that were scattered on the floor and immediately put them back on. I didn't need to be picky when all I needed was to get out of that house.

When I was finished dressing myself, I carefully twisted the doorknob, but Kacchan did not wake up. I didn't want anymore trouble. I wanted to be away from him. My chest felt heavy, and I had to bite my lower lip in order to not break down while I was still in his house. I felt miserable.

'…I'm not a girl. Why am I acting like one? I'm so stupid. So pathetic.'

I was limping as I got out safely and noticed that it was still dark. The cold morning breeze still gave me tingles, nonetheless. Painful tingles. My eyes stung, hot tears flowed down my face once again.

'No, Izuku. Stop. You can't cry like a baby outside! Be strong. Your home's just near. A little bit more!' I urged myself and harshly wiped my tears away.

'My mom must be worried sick. If she sees me in this kind of situation, she might get hurt.' I didn't want that to happen. What happened that night was enough, and I didn't want to add on to my suffering.

I had to hurry.

I got to our apartment and slowly, yet very carefully, opened the door. When I opened the door, darkness filled our small hallway, until there was a light coming from the living room at the end of it.

I was hoping that mom was asleep so that I could head straight to my room, yet the light on made me think, 'Mom wouldn't leave the living room's light on all night. Unless…' I feared the idea I just thought and slowly peeked in the living room. I searched for any sign of mom, and saw her figure laying on the couch asleep.

Mom _never_ slept on the couch.

I tiptoed my way near her, and noticed her eyes were a little bit swollen. Guilt was biting me now. I hurried out of the living room to get a blanket from the cabinet. I got back and gently covered her body with said blanket. She slept soundly and this made me smile, at least.

Turning off the living room's light, I headed to the bathroom to clean myself. I cried a little in there, and was still keeping in mind not to make too much noise for mom not to wake up. After taking a bath and putting new clothes on, I spent the day entirely in my room. I wrote a letter for my mom to read, and placed it on the floor just outside of my room.

I was going to skip school, just this once. I needed some time alone.

* * *

 **[3rd Person POV]**

It was seven in the morning when Izuku's mother awoke. She sat up groggily, her sight doing its best to adjust. She flinched when she felt something that used to be covering her fall to the floor. She looked at it and processed it for a moment before her son popped up in her mind.

She hurriedly looked everywhere in the apartment and when she came to his room, she noticed a paper laying on the floor.

She read it: 'Mom, I'm back. Sorry for worrying you, but I'm feeling unwell today. I'm skipping school. I'm sorry.'

She looked at it in confusion, but only felt worried. This had never happened, and it definitely made her worried about her son's health. Izuku can get selfish, but she thought that something must have happened, so she decided to wait for her son to be ready. For however long it took.

* * *

"Hmm…Midoriya's absent?" Aizawa Shouta asked the class in confusion when only one seat was left empty (Midoriya Izuku's seat.).

He was checking his student's attendance, and noticed that it was first time Izuku was absent. He thought to himself, 'Maybe he's just a little tardy. But class started five minutes ago, and Midoriya's always on time.'

The fact that there was no given note of him being absent for the day made him curious. The class began muttering about what happened to him, asking their seatmates if they ever knew Izuku's whereabouts, but no one did.

"Iida-kun, I'm worried about Deku." Uraraka tapped the shoulder of the person in front of her and said that with concern.

The boy with glasses turned his head and crossed his arms. "I am, too. If only we hadn't separated with him yesterday, then we might've known the cause. I just wonder, what happened to him…?" he said as he thought of possiblities that could have made their absent friend, absent.

"How about we visit him later?" The young girl suggested.

Before Iida Tenya could even give her a reply, their teacher spoke up.

"Enough." Aizawa told the class, and everyone went silent. "An absence is an absence. We'll know if he attends tomorrow if we see him tomorrow." he said with no interest in his tone, but deep down inside, he was wondering what happened to his student.

Aizawa left the room after finishing his attendance check, and let them wait for their next teacher. The moment the door closed, the class became the human embodiments of a noise disturbance.

Kirishima Eijirou stood up, and headed to the ash blond boy known as Bakugo Katsuki, who was sitting boredly at his seat.

"Oi, Bakugo!" the red head greeted out loud, getting Katsuki's attention. "You have any idea what happened to Midoriya?"

"Like hell I fucking know. I don't give a shit about that fucking nerd," he growled in response.

Kirishima chuckled, and crossed his arms on his chest.

"Hey, maybe he's with that girl we saw with him yesterday. Remember? At the coffee shop? Maybe it's Midoriya's girl, bro." Kaminari Denki joined in, both hands stuffed in his pockets.

Kirishima gasped, agreeing with him. "Yeah! And she was pretty hot. She must be a rich kid or somethin'," He stated with envy.

"And they were talking so sweetly and laughing. Woah, I'm jealous!"

Katsuki ignored them as he thought to himself. He was also wondering why Izuku had disappeared the day before. He even looked around his entire house for him, and asked his mother if she had seen the smaller boy, but no.

It's true that he did something bad to him, and Katsuki admits it. But, disappearing so suddenly made Katsuki _actually_ worried. But nonetheless, it _is_ his fault that Izuku _might_ be upset because of what _he_ had done to him.

Katsuki actually couldn't control himself at that moment, when he was suddenly called out by Izuku. And he had no idea what had driven him to the point that he had hurt/took his anger out on Izuku, no matter how much time he spent thinking on it. Then he just decided to see what would happen the next day, if Izuku ever came back to school or not. Hes also thought about visiting Izuku's apartment, to see if he was there. However, Katsuki dropped the idea, as he couldn't bring himself to see himself actually doing it.

* * *

 **[Midoriya Izuku]**

"Izuku! I'm going shopping for dinner." Mom knocked on the door and informed me.

I hummed in response, just loud enough for her to hear.

Her footsteps began to fade away, and I heard the faint sound of a door closing. I was still laying on my bed with a thick blanket covering my whole body, laying silently and looking at nothing.

The whole place was really silent as I thought to myself, 'Since I'm alone, I could go outside of my room. I've been laying here for hours, thinking about what should I do with my life right now.' So I decided to get up.

I slowly sat up. My eyes still felt swollen and when I raised my head, I saw myself in the mirror stand just on the other side of my room. I looked so miserable. My eyes were bloodshot, my nose red, and my hair was messier than it ever.

'What am I crying for that forced me to be absent from school anyway?…Well, it was probably what happened to _me…'_ Kacchan did something to me that day, that made me really upset and hurt. I didn't know if he knew my feelings for him or not, but at that moment, I felt _used._

I shook my head to stop my thoughts. I didn't know I was this sensitive.

My body was still so sore and tired. I ate my breakfast, which mom had brought to me so I could eat in my room, yet I had no energy. I forced myself up to go to the door.

I got outside and walked in our small hallway, leaning onto the wall for support when my feet suddenly stopped midway. My vision got blurry, and my head felt extremely dizzy. I held my head and groaned softly.

'Must be because I stayed in my room almost half of the day', I told myself before pushing myself off the wall and continuing my walk when I knew I could move again. I was about to head for the living room to watch tv, but out of the blue, I felt sick.

So I ran toward the bathroom instead. My knees fell when I was in front of the toilet, and there I emptied my stomach. It was horrible and painful, but I clenched my fists to endure the feeling. When I felt I was finished, I weakly flushed the toilet and rested on the floor for a moment to catch my breath. I still felt sick as I was panting. 'Why did I vomit? Did I eat something that's expired? And why am I feeling so tired?'

I then slowly stood up to head for the kitchen. Opening the refrigerator, I took a pitcher of water, and poured some of its contents into a glass I had gotten out of the cabinet beforehand. As I was gulping it down, the door bell ranged.

'Who could it be?' I thought. 'Mom can't be back this early, and she didn't tel me about anyone coming by…'

Still, walking for the door, taking my time, I grabbed the knob and slowly opened it. I opened it just a little, however, and peeked at who was outside.

"Deku!" I flinched when a female voice shouted.

"U-Uraraka-san?!" I exclaimed it, but my cry came out sounding oddly weak and low.

"Iida-kun is also here!" Uraraka moved a little away to reveal Iida behind her. He waved his hand in gesture to me.

"Iida-kun too? What brings you guys here?" I asked them and opened the door a little bit wider.

"Well, you wer abse- oh my god! Deku, what happened to you?!" Uraraka exclaimed in surprise as she covered her mouth and stared at me in horror.

"Your eyes are swollen, and you looked really pale, Midoriya," Iida stated with concern.

I knew this would be their reaction, but I didn't care at the time because my head still felt dizzy. "I…I'm just…feeling sick…that's all."

"You can tell us what you need, Deku." They tried urging me, seeing that I was hiding the real reason I was like that from.

I looked at them tiredly. "Yeah…I guess I could te…" my words were not finished when my vision turned black.


	3. (3) Signs of Possibility

**[3rd Person POV]**

"Midoriya!"

Iida hurried to catch the falling boy in front of him and Uraraka. The taller boy managed to catch him safely in his arms.

"Deku!" Uraraka rushed over to the fainted Izuku's side.

She placed her hand on his forehead. Izuku was starting to feel cold, alarming his friends. Iida carried Izuku bridal style and readied his Engine Quirk. He then told Uraraka to search for Izuku's mother, as it seemed that she was not at home at the moment, to inform her what happened to their friend.

Uraraka activated her Quirk by putting her hands together to make herself float. She began to glide away in the air, jumping from building to building in a dash.

Iida, on the other hand, jumped off the apartment building, making sure to land properly. He started running, heading for the nearest hospital.

* * *

The ash blond known as Bakugo Katsuki frowned.

He was still deciding whether to visit his childhood friend or not as he walked on the side road with both of his hands stuffed in his pant pockets. He had to admit that it was wholely his fault. The fact that the guilt of it was biting his ass like a teething pup made him feel like absolute shit.

Taking his time to think, a sudden wind of pressure came in front of him, causing him to take a step back.

His eyes were open wide and his mouth just a teensy bit agape. Katsuki _must have_ mistaken who he saw pass by. Even if it was a mere glimpse, he thought he witnessed one of his classmates carrying the person he was just thinking about.

Katsuki froze, and when those thoughts snapped him back to reality, his feet moved and he ran as fast as he could. He put his hands behind him to boost his speed wih his explosion Quirk.

"Oi! What in the fucking hell are you doing with Deku?!" He shouted when he was nearing a certain person with glasses.

When Iida heard someone familiar, he reduced his pace so that Katsuki caught up with him.

"Bakugo!" Iida exclaimed in surprise. "Midoriya collasped when we visited him a moment ago. He looked pale and sick, so I'm bringing him to a hospital!" He rushly explained and in no time, they arrived at their destination.

Iida entered the hospital and asked for their help. The nurses readied a stretcher and Iida placed his friend on it. They took the fainted boy away.

Katsuki and Iida were told to wait patiently until the doctor confirmed what was wrong with Izuku.

They sat on the bench silently. The ash blonde had his forearms resting on his lap while his head was down. 'What the hell happened to Deku…?' He thought.

After some moments of silence, the hospital double door opened, revealing Uraraka and a worried woman beside her. They quickly went to Iida and Katsuki's location.

"What happened to Izuku?" Midoriya's mother, Inko, frantically asked while catching her breath, tears building up in her eyes.

"Uraraka-chan and I were planning to visit him at your place, but when we got there, we saw Midoriya looking very ill and he suddenly collapsed," Iida briefly explained to her.

Inko covered her mouth and wiped away the tears that were threatening to fall. It hurt her that her son was having problems that she didn't know about, and thought that if only she knew, then she could have done something to help him. But collapsing never happened to Midoriya before, so it put her into a panicked state. She was just so worried about her only child.

The four of them remained quiet while sitting on the bench, awaiting for the doctor's report.

* * *

"Doctor Yanase," A nurse, who had just finished checking on the emergency patient, spoke after she entered the room next door, which is the said man's office separated from the emergency room. It was only placed beside the emergency room for special reasons. Other rooms weren't like this one.

She neared a man who has tousled teal blue hair, sitting on a chair while analyzing piles upon piles of documents on top of his desk. The man gazed up at her with his silver eyes.

"I found abnormalities beginning to form in that boy's body," The nurse reported, and the doctor raised his eyebrows in interest.

He stood up, asiding the documents for later as this case took his attention more. "Tell me about it," He mused, and headed for the door while his assistant elaborated on her statement.

"He was pale and his immune system seems to have a sudden decrease. He doesn't appear have any particular illness is the thing. We also examined other areas of his body, and there were signs of injuries. Specifically, on his lower part, his hips. We found fresh bruises there…"

"Oh, he must be getting beat up by someone, huh…" The man suggested, pitifully.

Though, that made him think. Why would he have bruises specifically on his pelvic area? She hadn't mentioned any other apparent injury. Unless, he was harassed, or raped? Which was unusual for males to experience, so he dropped the idea.

He was about to grab the door knob when the nurse spoke again. And this time, her words made him freeze.

"This sounds impossible, doctor, but we also found signs of pregnancy."

He slowly looked back at the nurse, hoping that she was lying, but even her expression said that she as well was surprised by it. He couldn't believe her, and he didn't want to. He had no proof that his conclusion was correct. However, what made things more complicated was that he knew the root of it. He was sure of it, no doubt in his mind and everything.

The man groaned and fell to the floor. He sat on his bended legs while both of his hands covered his whole face.

"Not _again._ There could only be one explanation for this!" He took a phone out of his lab coat's pocket and quickly dialed a number. It rang a twice before it was answered.

 _'Yes, daddy?'_ A girl's happy voice spoke on the other line.

"You're in big trouble, young lady! Head to the hospital with Ibusaki right now!" He sternly growled, but kept his tone fatherly as he hung up. He stood up, back in his professional mode. Only the nurse knew this side of him, and she didn't really mind.

He went out to head for their patient, to have himself a confirmation.

 _'This is the first time I heard of a_ boy _getting into this stage. I need to research about this rare one.'_

* * *

The four people awaiting for any report on Izuku's progress sat impatiently in their seats. It was taking too long, and it could almost break Inko's mind from the numerous thoughts of what might be her son's case.

Katsuki was also impatient, but he was so unnaturally quiet and behaved that it surprised Uraraka and Iida. It was rare to see Katsuki to behave anyway. They didn't complain about it though, they didn't want a fight inside a hosptal anyway.

Inko tried asking for the three Yuuei students to return home since staying late in the hospital might affect their schedules for their classes tomorrow. Iida and Uraraka insisted on staying, severely worried about Izuku's situation. Katsuki remained silent, and stayed in his seat. Inko appreciated their care, and decided to just let them be.

Their worried thoughts were interrupted when the hospital's double door entrance banged open, revealing a girl with waist length raven hair and silver eyes. Along with her, a man in his late twenties tailed behind her. They rushed past the four people who were waiting for Izuku, and entered the same emergency room.

This caught Katsuki's attention, and he had a look of disbelief displayed on his face. He knew who that girl was. She was the person who was with Izuku yesterday, at the coffee shop. He was thinking, how did the girl even know Deku was even here? Was there really something between them?

This really made Katsuki think hard. The girl had a worried, frightened expression as she hurried into the the emergency room. Katsuki saw it, even if it was just a glimpse. And that glimpse was also a sheer moment that the girl had looked at him in the corner of her eye.

For some reason, this angered him a little.

A few minutes passed, since the girl with raven hair entered the room, and a doctor came out.

Uraraka, Iida, and Katsuki immediately stood up while Inko hurriedly walked up to the doctor, asking about her son's situation.

"You must be his mother. I'm Doctor Yanase Wataru. There's something I need to discuss with you inside for a moment, if you may?" He asked this, and Inko only felt more worried.

But she agreed, and the doctor looked at the three students who had worried expressions. Besides Katsuki, that is. He only wore an impatient face.

"Are you three this patient's classmates?"

"Yes, sir!" Iida spoke up.

"Then please inform your teacher that Midoriya-kun won't be attending school for awhile."

"Could we know the reason?" Uraraka worriedly asked the doctor.

The man sighed. He tried explaining that they were still searching for Izuku's real problem, as he was unconscious at the moment. Uraraka and Iida understood the situation.

Katsuki, on the other hand, knew he was lying at some point. He was literally hiding something. Instead of forcing him to spit it out, he turned his heels back at them. Uraraka and Iida noticed him leaving without a word, and tried stopping him. He ignored them. He had nothing to do in there if the doctor wouldn't even tell them, anyway.

The three students left Inko and the doctor.

"Is it true that you still haven't found the real problem in Izuku?" Inko questioned the man, full of motherly concern.

He guided her inside. "It was a lie. I had to say it to the kids since your son's situation is really critical. Confidential, that's the word." Dr. Yanase leaded the woman to her unconscious son, who's resting on a bed.

She also noticed the girl from earlier was sitting in a chair besides Izuku's bed with a concerned expression. Inko was confused. She didn't know who was the girl, and she never even met her before, until now.

The girl sensed Inko's presence. She stood up immediately and bowed about ninety degrees.

"I am honestly really sorry for what I caused your son to experience! Truly am, I'm sorry, Mrs. Midoriya!" She blurted out, and this surprised Inko.

She was taken aback for what the girl said only made things complicated on her side. She didn't have any idea what she was talking about. She then felt a hand placed on her shoulder, and looked up to meet silver eyes.

"Ma'am, if I may, this is my daughter, Emilia. She's our only child, and she has a very rare, very dangerous Quirk. To put it simply, she and your son accidentally met yesterday and made contact when she apparently escaped our house. Her Quirk's, called Fertility and whoever she touches could give this person an ability to carry a child within a week of contact," Dr. Yanase explains.

"You're…you're saying that my _son_ is…?" Inko exclaimed in disbelief.

She couldn't finish her own sentence, as she was not believing what she was hearing. Her child is a boy, and she knew very well that males _carry_ children.

"Apparently, impossible or not, we just found proof. My assistant found a heart beat inside your son's stomach. We've already conducted an ultrasound…and confirmed he is pregnant."

Inko, after hearing those words, fainted. The doctor quickly caught her, and asked for his assistant's help. He carried her while the nurse opened the door to his office. Yanase placed the fainted mother on the couch.

He breathed a problematic sigh.

"I'm really sorry, daddy." He heard his daughter say as she stood beside the door. Emilia's eyes were teary, and she was fighting for them not to fall. The man looked at her with worry, and went to her and gave her a hug.

"He was my first friend, daddy. I had no idea it would cause him this…" she clung onto his father and cried. "I don't want to be hated again! Please help him…"

He patted her head gently. "I know. I know. You already told me that yesterday. Even I had no idea of this being possible," He said in a whisper. "Don't worry, Emilia." He hugged her even tighter. "We'll make things right this time. We'll support them for what happened. The past will not occur again."

* * *

 **[A/N: I am currently researching about pregnancy info on the internet. I asked my mom a few questions and my nee-san, 'cause she's studying MedTech and has some knowledge about it. This is honestly going to be a tough one, but I'll try my best for this one to be right. Thank You for reading!]**


	4. (4) Late Results and News

**[3rd Person POV]**

Hours passed before Midoriya Izuku finally made a move. His finger twitched, and his eyes began to slowly flutter open. Upon opening them, he adjusted his sight on his surroundings. It confused him that he was somewhere different than when he last remembered where he was: His apartment.

He blinked a few times before realizing he was in a hospital, laying on a hospital bed. This alerted him as he weakly raised the upper half of his body. Izuku's lower part was still feeling sore, but at least his eyes weren't swollen anymore. His throat felt a little dry though…

The room was a little dim, but he did notice a person's head resting on his side, which caught his attenion. He made a quizzical expression. This person looked like a girl and she seemed very familiar.

Izuku tapped her head to wake her up.

"Umm, hey." He then tried shaking her a little until the girl finally raised her head to look up at him.

She opened her eyes a little, and a yawn escaped her mouth. But she snapped awake when she saw Izuku looking at her. Tears began forming at the corners of her silver eyes.

"Midoriya-kun! You're awake!" She softly exclaimed with relief.

"Emilia-san? Why are you here?" He questioned worriedly while looking around. The room was spacious and he was the only patient in the room.

Emilia stood up and embraced the boy with care. "I am _so_ sorry, Midoriya-kun. I'm really sorry…Forgive me…" She sobbed on his shoulder, leaving Izuku extremely confused.

"I-it's okay, Emilia-san. Just, tell me what happened," He calmly soothed the girl until she separated from him.

Emilia stared at Izuku with guilt and regret, then averted her eyes when she felt _she_ couldn't handle the truth. Deep down, she was blaming herself for all that happened to her first ever friend, growing afriad of being hated. But deep down, she also knew that Izuku needed to know.

So after many moments of hesitation, she explained everything to Izuku. How he got here with his classmates' help, how she introduced her father to his mother, who checked about his situation when he was brought in. She then pressed on to a more serious matter.

"Midoriya-kun," the girl said softly. "…How did you get those bruises on your hips?"

Izuku went pale, and his eyes began to water. He harshly wiped his eyes and covered them. Emilia then realized that what must have happened was a very touchy subject, so she immediately dropped that topic. She didn't want to pile more problems on his shoulders, after all.

She was about to tell Izuku the most shocking discovery when the door opened. Their attentions were brought to a man with tousled teal blue hair and a woman with green hair and worried eyes. The moment the woman landed her eyes onto her wide awake son, she rushed to his side and hugged him tightly.

"Oh, Izuku!" His mother cried and Izuku smiled. He patted her back and assured her that he was alright, apologizing for worrying her in the process.

"Hello, Izuku-kun," said the man in the lab coat.

Inko broke their embrace as the doctor greeted Izuku. He gave the boy a slight bow. "Do you know why you are here?" He calmly asked.

"Because I felt sick and collapsed?" Izuku guessed, as that was what really happened anyway. It would be weird if the doctor said it was incorrect, he decided.

"Well, yes. That too. But that was not the only reason," He stated before exhaling. "I decided to wait to tell you until you were with your mother and you regained your consciousness. So-"

Emilia walked up to the doctor and whispered, "Daddy, please don't mention what you found on Midoriya-kun's lower part. It's too sensitive, something must've happened that he doesn't want to talk about…"

Looking at his daughter, the doctor nodded in understanding and continued.

"We've discovered that your immune system's gotten weaker. You don't have any particular sickness though, but that's a good thing. However, the cause of your weakening immune system is most likely because of stress," He said with a matter-of-fact tone. "You must have experienced vomitting and light-headedness earlier, am I right?"

Izuku nodded.

"First few signs, indeed," The doctor remarked. "Izuku-kun, this might be too blunt for your convenience, but you are currently carrying a child." He was straightforward manner as Izuku stared at him with wide eyes.

Silence fell upon the room. It was so sudden, right out of the bat, that Izuku had no time to properly register what the doctor had said.

"W…w…w-what…?" His voice was low, and trembling.

His face became pale again, and he could've sworn that his heart stopped beating inside his chest. He was doubting the doctor's words. It was impossible. Men can't get pregnant. Yes, he accidentally made contact with Emilia, the girl whose Quirk's Fertility, but he also recalled the man that was with her and his words. That if something ever happened, he should call the number that was given to him.

Then the memory of what happened that day, when his childhood friend did something to him that night, came in his mind. It made him shudder violently, and he rubbed his arms to remove the tingling feeling.

"You heard me right. You are currently carrying a child. You, Midoriya Izuku, are pregnant," The doctor repeated himself again, and Izuku snapped his head toward his mom, praying that she was about to tell him that it was a joke.

Inko only stood in place, looking at her son with an expression he couldn't describe. The closest comparison he could think of was a mixture of shock and disbelief. Other than that, she was speechless. But Izuku also saw in her eyes _acceptance_ of all things, and a hint of understanding.

The tension in the air was so strong, it practically _choked_ Izuku's breath away, but it was suddenly interrupted when the man exclaimed, as if he realized something. Something _extremely_ important.

Izuku, Inko, and Emilia gave their attention to the doctor, who was getting something from the pocket of his lab coat. After smiling briefly, he took out a small, square, flat object that contained a weird image that looked like it was taken from afar. The doctor gave it to the mother for her son to see it too.

The photo was that of an ultrasound result.

Izuku had no idea how to look at it, but he still knew what it was. He just stared at the picture with an expression of discomfort.

"You've already showed this to me earlier. Is there something wrong here?" Inko questioned the doctor.

"Of course, there is. I forgot to mention." The doctor pressed his palm on his forehead in gesture of his mistake.

"The blood test results just came back, and we found out something else extraordinary. Izuku-kun, your blood HCG have increased, and it seems the development of your pregnancy is progressing rather quickly, _far_ faster compared to normal pregnancies. However, your immune system is still having problems. It could affect them if it worsens," The doctor explains with concern.

However, something caught Izuku's attention. "What do you mean by, ' _them_ '?"

"About that…actually, there is a possibility that you're going to have two children. No, sorry. Let me correct myself; You are currently having twins instead of one child."

"Twins/TWINS?!" Emilia, Inko, and especially Izuku exclaimed in surprise.

Izuku couldn't understand this situation. First, the person he's always loved…did…that, and now, HE'S going to give _birth_ to twin babies. He was so confused, but at the same time…he felt, some kind of funny, happy feeling hearing about this.

But he looked to his mother, anxious that she wouldn't understand this, understand him for that matter. But Inko looked back to her son, and joy was present on her face. She smiled, and couldn't help herself but to embrace him.

"Izuku, you're having twins!" Inko cheered and Izuku only smiled, even though he had yet to digest the sudden news.

"Daddy, is that even possible? The first people I made contact with before only carried one child. Twins have never happened until now," Emilia worriedly told her father in private.

The doctor gave her an assuring smile and patted her head. He didn't answer her, but spoke. "Ma'am, Emilia…I would like to talk to Izuku-kun in private, if I may?" He asked in a polite manner, and the two women left the room.

After he was sure the two of them were finally out, the doctor looked at Izuku. He then took a chair and sat beside the bed of his patient. "Since we're the only ones here, I'm going to have an interview with you. Can I know this person?" He asked in interest, crossed his arms and legs.

"Who?" Izuku asked in confusion.

"The one who did this to you. I know you experienced something you didn't like, which resulted in the bruises you have, and must be the source of your stress. I can practically tell." The doctor said this, and Izuku's face went beet red, but his expression showed sadness.

"I just want to know his name."

Midoriya gazed down on his lap and muttered, "Bakugo…Kac-Katsuki."

"Describe his features."

"Uh…his hair…really light blond and spiky. His eyes…were-are red. He's…taller than me…" Izuku stumbled on his words.

However, the doctor already got the image in his mind. "Is he your classmate?"

"…Yes."

"Well, if I may say, he was here earlier, when you were brought into the emergency room," He mused.

Izuku flinched. "K-Kacchan was here?"

This caught the doctor's attention. "It seems you two have history, basing on the way you addressed him. Childhood friends, maybe?"

Izuku only gave him a nod.

"…I see. So that settles it. He did that to you, and it caused you this stress, which means you have the right to put him in jail for his crime. Though, you're still both underage-"

Izuku's head was raised and eyes were wide open.

"No! I won't do that!" He accidentally exclaimed, shocked by the doctor's words.

The man looked at the boy for a moment before letting out a chuckle. "Well, that somewhat proves that you love him, Izuku-kun." He smiled and was amused that he caught Midoriya off guard.

He clears his throat, knowing it was not the time for something like that, the when worst had yet to come.

"That wasn't actually the reason why I wanted for us to talk in private." He uncrossed his legs and looked intently at Izuku.

The boy with shaggy black hair looked back in attention.

"There is something that _only_ you can hear, because I know your mother won't be able to take what I'm about to say, and I'm sure that Emilia would be hurt if she hears about this." His tone suddenly changed into a serious, professional, borderline heartless one. "But, you can tell your mother this if it is too much for you to grasp on your own. I'm just concerned about her being as well in this sensitive matter…"

Izuku only awaited for the doctor's next words in nervous silence.

The man breathed a deep sigh.

"I'm sorry, but…there's a fifty-fifty chance that _one_ of the fetuses will not make it."

Izuku stared at the doctor, as if he was some kind of ghost from horror movies. He became stiff like stone. His eyes were wide with shock, and he couldn't even utter a word to describe his verbal reaction. This, he did not expect at all. And it scared him.

"W-what do you mean?"

"I apologize for my bluntness, but this information must be said sooner," The doctor said with sadness. "One of the reasons are your age. You may be a few years away from adulthood, but the human body is not yet fully developed until it reaches its eighteenth year of life. There's a possibility that one of the twins will not make it, and worst case scenario is that they _both_ don't make it."

He explained it with sympathy, but Izuku only felt worse. In fact, he felt a harsh coldness as reality was slapped right into his face.

"And the other possibility is that the twins _might_ survive, however…" The doctor didn't continue his sentence, already feeling guilty.

"… _I may not…_ " Izuku finished in fright and doubt.

The doctor only stared at him, not wanting to say whether Izuku was right or not. He knew it. He didn't have to have the doctor press the truth more on him or he would surely break.

The boy gazed down at his lap with a dark expression. The fact that he now carried two unborn children with his life on the line due to it made things more difficult. He wanted to cry and reject them, but he also didn't want to, because that would mean that he would kill them. He was silent for a moment, and the doctor respected that. He allowed Izuku many moments to cool down and register the news properly in his mind. Again.

"Doc…" Izuku spoke weakly. "By any chance, is there a possibility that all of us could survive? I-I'm a little worried that no one would take care of them if I wasn't there." He unconsciously placed a hand on his middle area. "If mom's not there…Plus, K-Kacchan has no idea of my feelings for him…"

His voice sounded hopeful as he looked up to the doctor, who only wore a sad frown on his face. Izuku was afriad of death. But, surprisingly, rejection seemed scarier.

"I don't want them getting rejected by Kacchan…"

"…There is," The doctor finally replied. " _However,_ the chances are too small…Izuku-kun."

Izuku now saw the reality of the situation clear as blue. He tried letting out a sigh, to at least calm his afraid, unprepared heart, but it came out as a shaky breath. No tears came out of his eyes, even if he wanted them to.

The boy flinched when he felt a hand place itself on his tensed shoulders.

"This is all _our_ fault, not yours. To at least help you, we'll give our full support to you and to them, and provide anything you need with no problem." He gestured toward Izuku's abdomen.

"We'll do everything we ca-"

"Doctor, " Izuku said, making the older man pause.

"Thank you, but…" Izuku struggled trying to force his words out of his throat. He was happy that he would get help. It was assuring. Believe it or not, he was starting to grow (Just a little bit.) fond of the idea of having children in him. He wanted to see them grow up, and lead a happy life, somehow.

"Please. Save them, and don't worry about me."

He forced a smile on his face as he faced the doctor in pain.

Emilia watched behind the nearly closed door, and she covered her mouth to prevents her gasp of shock from escaping it.

When she and Inko were sent outside, she was so curious and tempted to see what was going on. So, she eavesdropped on the conversation between her father and new friend, but she realized that it was a horrible time when she heard what her father had said.

It hurt her. She listened to the conversation until Izuku said to save the children. Emilia couldn't take anymore and ran away from the door.

Tears were streaming out of her eyes. She knew that she was making Izuku suffer, and she prayed with the little hope that was left in her that he wouldn't hate her, but she still knew the harsh reality of the problem she had created. She hated her Quirk, she never liked it to begin with. It only brought misfortune to people and made them distance themselves from her.

Emilia didn't want that to happen anymore. Now, she had decided, she was going to make things right. She wanted to help Izuku. It was the least she could do to pay for her fault, even though she knew it wouldn't be enough. Heck, _nothing_ she did would be enough.

So she looked at her wrist watch, wiping off harshly her tears. It was just pass five in the morning. Emilia thought it was too early, so she'd have to be a little patient. She asked for Ibusaki, her bodyguard/the man in his late twenties, to assist her to their house. They left Inko at the waiting area after they informed her that they would be going out for a while.

* * *

Hours passed before it was finally time. Emilia wore different casual clothing and headed to her destination by car. The car stopped just across the street of her desired location. She left the car, Ibusaki opening the door for her, and walked straight to the gate of Yuuei High.

The girl and man saw student by student passing by them, heading home from school. The two of them awaited by the gate patiently, until the crowd of students began to decrease, and the sun started to set. The person they were waiting for had yet to appear. And Emilia grew scared of the possibility that the person they came for wasn't at the school in the first place.

"Emilia-sama!" Ibusaki hurriedly shouted at her when he noticed three specific students walk out of the building. Though they all had bizarre appearances (The first boy having sharp red hair and the second one orangeish hair.), his attention was focused on the third student; A brooding teenager with light blond hair and enraged red eyes.

The moment the three boys were near the gates of the school, Ibusaki and Emilia immediately blocked their path. This surprised the three of them. Kirishima and Kaminari gasped as they remembered her being with Izuku the other day.

Katsuki, on the other hand, felt a vein pop in his temple. He honestly fucking hated the girl, and with her presence and living appearance in front of him was more than enough to make him pissed as hell.

"What the hell do you want, bitch?" He growled, and his two buddies complained about his rudeness towards the girl.

"How dare you talk to Emilia-sa-"

"No, Ibusaki-san. It's alright." Emilia raised her hand with grace to stop the man behind her. "We did not come here for a fight, Bakugo-kun."

Katsuki was only silent as he glared at her. He had no idea _why_ he hated her, but his guts told him that her mere being was sickening, so he listened to it.

"I need to talk to you. _In private._ " Emilia ignored his glare and looked at him with determination.

Kirishima and Kaminari saw the tension surrounding them, so they excused themselves out of the scene.

The three of them moved out of the entrance/exit path to the side for other students to not hear their conversation. Katsuki didn't like to listen to what she had to say, by the way. It only caught his attention because she was with Izuku the day he…

Katsuki stuffed his hands inside his pant pockets, and a bored expression was present on his face. "What do you fucking want now?" He muttered, loud enough for them to hear, with quite a bit of hate in his tone.

"Bakugo-kun," she started to say before breathing a soft sigh to prepare herself. "Please support Midoriya-kun. He's in danger." She said it with a sincere plea in her tone.

The blond was taken aback by this, but didn't made it obvious.

He chuckled.

"Is that supposed to make me care about his little fuckass?" He remarked mockingly. "And why in the fucking hell would I help that worthless piece of a shit in the first place?"

Emilia jolted at the boy's choice of words. She couldn't believe what she was hearing from this guy at all. How could a kind and gentle person like Izuku like this person with such a dirty trap, pack of insults, and overloading rudeness? This angered her as she balled her fist.

She didn't have to judge him, though. She wasn't Izuku, and she had no idea what was their full history. There are a lot of things she did not know. But to honestly act like that, she could not tolerate.

Katsuki had no clue of what has happened, and Emilia had no clue why she was hated to begin with.

"How can you still say that? Midoriya-kun is fricking _pregnant_ , Bakugo-kun! Don't be dense, stupid!" Emilia blurted out in anger.

Katsuki became silent as he stared at her in shock. He felt like something slapped him, _hard_. And it was the words that came out of Emilia's mouth.

They were all silent for a few moments, until Katsuki threw his head back, and a halfhearted laugh escaped his throat. His eyes began to tear up, so he wiped them after laughing like a maniac in front of Emilia and Ibusaki.

Emilia did _not_ like his reaction. It was so insulting and horrible.

"Why are you laughing? It's not even funny, it's the truth!" She wanted to slap Katsuki so bad, but she had no right to do so in her current position, so she held it back.

Katsuki abruptly stopped his laugh and looked at her with raised eyebrows and his signature smirk displayed on his face.

"Do you think I would fucking believe such bullshit? Men _can't_ get pregnant, and that is fucking obvious! What, Deku's a _bitch_ or something? Hahaha, that is so fucking hilarious!" He exclaimed, and began to walk away from them.

Emilia tried to catch up to him but she stopped when she heard his last words.

"No fucking way I'm going to believe your shitty made-up nonsense. Waste of my God damn fucking time."

Emilia's expression was only filled with horror. Tears began to fall out of her eyes.

She wanted to make things right. She wanted to fix everything…But it was no use. He was just too insensitive to even notice what was going on.

"Midoriya-kun…" she whispered to herself. "I'm sorry." Tears, once again, poured out of her silver eyes.

* * *

 **[A/N: To Hawa-chan; welp, I guess in this chapter your question mostly is answered? Maybe. But in the next few chapters, not really. But I am trying to honestly complicate his situation, in a way.]**


	5. (5) Visitor, Fear

[3rd Person POV]

It had been one week since the confirmation of Midoriya Izuku's pregnancy, and he and his mother, Midoriya Inko, returned to their home. And now, Inko caressed her son's back as he proceeded to vomit into their bathroom's toilet.

However, his rate of vomiting seemed a bit more frequent than when she herself was pregnant with him. It hurt her to believe that Izuku was suffering that way, and soothing his back was all she could do at the moment. When Izuku signaled her that he was all done, she offered him a glass of water and a towel to clean the corners of his mouth as he flushed the remnants of his meal down the drain.

She observed Izuku, noting that he didn't look healthy in general. In fact, he almost resembled a ghost because his pale features became paler. This worried Inko more. Izuku couldn't eat properly for one, and when he did, he'd puke it out after a few moments; So basically, his condition rapidly progressed to him not being able to eat a single bit of food without feeling sick.

At first, she thought that it was just normal for him to experience this inconvenience at least a little bit, but seeing him struggle continuously while days passed by, she knew she had to make a move.

So, Inko hurriedly called for Doctor Yanase Wataru (The man who oversaw Izuku's hospital visit and Emilia's father.), after setting Izuku on the couch to rest of course, and informed him about her son's condition. After the doctor heard what she had to say, he instructed her to bring Izuku back to the hospital.

And so here Izuku was again, lying in a little white bed in a little white room. Doctor Wataru gave him nutrients* for a substitution since the young boy couldn't consume food due to frequent vomitting, and Inko sat on a chair beside Izuku's bed, holding his hand throughout the procedure.

Weakly, Izuku gazed up at the doctor and asked, nearly horrified, "Is this how pregnant woman feel when they carry twins?"

The doctor looked at him and gave him a nod. "Yes, it is a common symptom. However, your condition is rare, inherently making your experience a little less swell when compare to normal pregnancies. Unfortunately, I have limited knowledge on this matter. My wife, however…"

Before Doctor Wataru could finish speaking, a knock was heard on the other side of the room's door. The doctor spoke up to tell the person to enter, and the door immediately opened. Now, there stood a woman in her mid thirties wearing a white coat. She had shoulder length raven hair, fair skin toned, and green eyes. And when they landed on Izuku, a smile appeared on her face.

Inko stood up and greeted the woman. She gave her a nod in greet back.

"Hello. You must be Midoriya Izuku?" She asked as she stood beside Doctor Wataru.

"Well, you are quite early," the doctor remarked.

"Of course, I am." she mused while stuffing her hands in the pockets of her coat. "He is my patient after all, Wataru."

"Izuku-kun," the doctor spoke. "this is my wife."

"Yanase Erisa," She introduced herself. "I'm an obstetrician." She then glanced at Inko. "I'll be in charge of your son for the next nine months."

"Y-yes, thank you," the shorter woman replied.

Erisa then explained to the Midoriya's to not worry over any of the costs of this predicament. Since her family was at fault for this endeavor, they would take full responsibility and do everything possible to make the delivery of the twins a successful one. She also informed them that in order to do so, a caesarean would have to be performed on Izuku.

Izuku in turn curiously asked his mom what kind of operation that was.

"Oh, it means that they'll slice your belly open so they can get the twins out." Inko didn't realize that she had said that bluntly, making Izuku exclaim in shock.

Inko apologized in panic as she realized her mistake, and reminded herself that Izuku, her son, was not only a boy, but a boy about to have children. So, hearing that would be a total shock since he had no idea about it until then.

Izuku felt himself getting pale just imagining the idea of using a scalpel to cut his flesh open. It made him sick and want to hurl. Now, he was suddenly scared of when that time came, in nine months that is.

Erisa comforted him by explaining that he has nothing to worry about since they would give him an anesthesia. That he wouldn't feel a single thing. He still doubted that though, but since he was already experiencing it, he couldn't back out now.

"Mrs. Midoriya, I would like to request something," Erisa said and Inko gave her attention to her. "We would like to properly and strictly observe Izuku-kun's process. Since he's carrying twins, and we still don't know what other things could possibly happen to him, the chance of him miscarrying is very high."

The worry on Inko's face appeared, making Izuku concerned. In fact, it became worse. He thought, maybe it was the term 'miscarriage' that made her like that. He had no idea what it meant so he questioned the doctor about it instead of his mom.

"It means, in short, that if that happens, the twins will not have the chance to live."

Izuku looked at her in fright. The same look he had given that day when Doctor Wataru told him the chances of one of them not making it. This was a very stressful thought for Izuku.

Erisa continued. "Expecting mothers are very sensitive, Izuku-kun. Very. One bump and you fall, the impact could severely damage the babies, or worse. So, to prevent that as much as possible-" She gazed at Inko after giving her husband a side glance. "-we would like you to move to our household for the meantime."

"AI-ZA-WA-SEN-SEI!" All Might called, comically if you believe it.

His cape swished in the air from his grand entrance into the Faculty Room, his smile unwavering, and his bright aura never disappeared. The man, sitting on his chair, lazily looked up to him, his black, messy hair falling into his eyes.

Removing it out of the way, he said, "What?"

"What happened to Midoriya my boy? He hasn't attended school for almost a whole week," All Might stated in concern, hand placed on his chin as if thinking for possibilities.

Aizawa turned his head back to his desk. "I don't know. Uraraka and Iida only mentioned that they brought him to the hospital when he collapsed when they came by."

"The hospital? What hospital did they bring him to?" All Might asked, slowly inching his face towards Aizawa's figure when that caught his full attention.

Aizawa distanced himself in the process, feeling irritated at the other man's his actions. "The brats said that it was Yanase Hospita-!"

He couldn't finish his sentence as his arm got pulled up and before he even realized it, he was being dragged by All Might in a zoom. Aizawa complained that he still had class in 3-A. All Might took care of it immediately by getting his phone from his pocket and dialing a number at the speed of light.

"Midnight! Hello, there! Do me, and Aizawa-sensei, a favor and substitute for him in his class for a while! We'll be visiting Midoriya my boy right now! Thank! You!" Without hearing her reply, All Might ended the call.

Aizawa only had a bored expression on his face. Even if he was stunned by All Might's actions, he just let himself get dragged out of Yuuei and in no time, they were a few blocks from the hospital.

The two teachers entered the building and went straight to the counter. Luckily, there were only a few people in the building, meaning a huge fuss would not be made about All Might's presence. Of, course, the people that were there gave them looks of awe, but decided not to bother since he and Aizawa-sensei seemed dreadfully serious at the time.

Finally arriving in front of the counter, they asked for the patient named Midoriya Izuku. The nurse in front of them had eyes as wide as saucer plates when she told them to wait for a moment, accidentally stumbling on her words. Aizawa noticed this and stared at her intently as she clicked something on the telephone, like a speed dial, and spoke on the phone with caution and a low tone.

Why was she not checking on the computer or a book for Midoriya's room? Why was she acting like they were hiding him? At that moment, Aizawa knew something was up.

All Might was beside him patiently waiting, and also noticed the nurse's odd actions. After some moments, the nurse faced them and asked for their names and relation to Midoriya Izuku. Even though she already knew All Might, she still had to ask both of them, so it wasn't a result of her not knowing Aizawa at all. They did what she asked and she delivered their response to the person on the other line. She nodded twice before ending the call.

She requested for the nurse sitting beside her to take charge while she was gone. The nurse urged for Aizawa and All Might to follow her. They complied and walked behind her in a sort of awkward silence. They went from hallway to hallway roughly four times before entering an elevator.

Aizawa was already curious as to what kind of condition has his students room difficult to reach. His mind honestly went to thoughts and conspiracies of Izuku being held captive, or used for human experiments, or that he had a fatal illness. All Might, on the other hand, was uncharacteristically mute. But in truth, his thoughts were identical to Aizawa's.

For All Might, Izuku was like a son to him, even if he was only his successor for One for All.

It took some minutes again after the estranged group finally arrived in front of a door. The nurse knocked on it, and informed whoever was on the other side that All Might and Aizawa came to visit Izuku. The three heard permission for them to enter, and the nurse opened the door for the two heroes.

Firstly, Aizawa and All Might saw two people standing, a man and a woman, looking at them with warm smiles. They were blocking something with their backs, so they moved out of the way for the adult heroes to see their sick student sitting on the bed while another woman, slightly resembling him, sat on the other side of his bed.

Their eyes met, and the two had the same reaction of any other people who would see Izuku's state.

"Midoriya, my boy! What happened to you?" All Might asked in worry as he walked toward the bed. Aizawa followed him back, trying to return from surprised to calm.

Izuku gave them a small smile, and assured them that he was fine, but it came out sounding very weak and forced. The man was about to explain to them Izuku's state when he was stopped by the woman beside him.

"No, Wataru. You should already know that you're not good at explaining things with your blunt attitude," she scolded and he huffed. He then gave her the okay to say, knowing that she was correct.

Erisa flashed a smile at them in greeting. "Hello, you must be All Might and Aizawa-sensei? The teachers of Izuku-kun?"

They gave her a nod.

"Sorry for making you come all this way. We know you're worried about his current situation. But-" Erisa looked at Izuku, as if asking for permission. She saw him giving her a small nod, so she breathed first, then spoke. "He won't be attending school for a while."

"And why is that?" Aizawa asked.

"He's experiencing a very serious case that's needed to be supervise by us. If ever he's found out by public, his well being, better yet life might be in danger," Erisa explained, catching All Might's attention. "What I'm about to tell you is really beyond a human's knowledge and is a very sensitive subject." She paused and said, "And that is, Izuku-kun's carrying children. He's pregnant."

The two gave her a look, asking if she was making fun of them, or just lost her mind. But Erisa only looked at them back with affirmation.

Aizawa squinted his eyes close, he gets dry eye from time to time, and blinked a few times before turning his gaze at Izuku, in search of any hesitation about the doctor's words. Izuku only looked at him, having no plans of taking it back. Aizawa did not like jokes. And he knew, right at that moment, that she wasn't telling one. Whether they believe it or not, that's that.

He breathed. "…How did it happen?"

Erisa explained to them all that has happened. Her daughter's Quirk, Midoriya's and Emilia's meeting, proof of pregnancy, the twins, and the danger to it.

Aizawa and All Might wanted to speak out their comments about it, but hearing the news made their throats dry and their brains rattled. It truly was surprising for them. Izuku kept his head down, not wanting to see their reactions as Inko rubbed his back to comfort him.

"…Who is it, my boy?" All Might was the first to break the tension.

Izuku looked up to him in confusion. He also saw acceptance of some sorts in his hero's eyes. And that gave him relief. Just a little though.

"The doctor said that her daughter's Quirk only activates to people who have strong, very strong feelings for someone…" He said, making his student blush and flinch. All Might turned to the woman. "It won't activate if he doesn't have very strong feelings for a person, am I right?"

Erisa nodded in agreement.

He then returned to Izuku. "So, who is it, my boy?"

Izuku had his head down as he pursed his lips into a paper thin line as his hands clenched the blanket covering his lower half. He didn't want to say it; His childhood friend's name. He knew well, he felt it in his gut, that he wouldn't be taking his state seriously. Of course, he knew Katsuki. He knew that if he actually believed it, Katsuki would not care about him, nor give a shit about the unborn children. Like hell he'd care.

He could already imagine his reaction and even then, it was merely one of the multiple catastrophic possibilities. He could already taste the bitter reality of it.

A hand was placed on his tensed fist. It belonged to his mother, who he glanced at.

"Izuku, I can't think of anyone else, but…" She paused before asking, "…could it be Katsuki-kun…?"

Inko had a hunch. She already knew that Izuku has liked his childhood friend ever since he was little. She even remembered him asking her about what he was feeling towards Katsuki, that it made him feel weird and confused and nervous back then.

Izuku's eyes widened as his skin turned pale, with the expression of his bright pink cheeks, and his expression became filled with fright. "N-no! No! I-it's not him! It's not Kacchan! Not him!" He accidentally exclaimed in panic, his tone sounding horrified.

Inko was taken a back from his reaction, but it gave her the answer nonetheless.

"Huh…So it is Bakugo," Aizawa spoke, and Izuku looked at him in hesitation. "So, why are you scared about it? It's not a big deal," He asked in a straightforward tone with a dash of stern in the mix.

He just wanted to know the reason behind it. Aside from that, Aizawa did not want to involve himself into this troublesome problem. His and Izuku's only connection was teacher and student, and nothing else. But knowing the twins are only going to have one parent when they were born, he didn't want to turn a blind eye on it.

Izuku brought his gaze down to his lap again.

"I'm…afraid of r…rejection…"

Days had passed again.

Katsuki began to get frustrated at the fact that it had been almost two damn weeks since Izuku last came to class. No. It wasn't because he was absent for those days, but the fact that their homeroom teacher, Aizawa-sensei, had announced that Izuku would be dropping out of school.

The whole class flipped after hearing that. Uraraka was the first to ask their teacher if he even knew of Izuku's situation. Aizawa only gave her an 'I don't know' answer, which made class 1-A more concerned and suspicious. They knew that he knew something but was not giving in when they tried forcing him to tell.

On that very same day, Uraraka, Iida, and the rest of the class, minus Katsuki, decided to head to Izuku's home. Only to be informed by a neighbor that he and his mother moved out without any prior heads up or goodbyes. They tried asking if this neighbor knew where they moved to, but the answer they received was 'no'.

Katsuki had heard about it. Until now it was bothering him so bad. The words of the person he named 'bitch' was still strongly glued into his mind. He was doubted it. No. He didn't want to believe it. He told himself that it was bull shit. He knew that it was impossible but…this new development was making him doubt even his own words.

"Fuck," He cursed as he was heading home.

He didn't know if it was his conscience or his guilt that was biting him, or maybe it was worry, but all he knew was that he hated feeling it. 


	6. (6) Fourth Month of Pregnancy

Inko and Midoriya have moved in Yanase's household. It's been four months and Midoriya's had been well inside those months. His vomiting had disappeared by then.

He was standing in front of a large mirror stand in his provide room. He scanned himself with narrow eyes.

"I look fat." He muttered to himself.

His belly had grew larger. It looked like he's been pregnant for almost nine months but not. It only looked like that because he's carrying twins.

Then a smile crept on his face. He was actually excited.

Few days ago, Midoriya was having his usual ultrasounds with Doctor Erisa, his obstetrician, and found out his twins' genders. A girl and a boy. It was a good news for both mother and son. Inko was with him every ultrasound check ups. She even laughed that she's feeling old all of the sudden.

The doctor once asked if he had already thought of names for the unborn children but he only said he's still thinking about it. Truthfully, he didn't want to. He didn't want to give the twins' names but he wanted Bakugo to be the one.

But he knew it won't happen. Yet, he's still hoping. Who was he kidding anyway? He feared rejection yet still thinking of such thing? That part Midoriya couldn't understand himself.

Midoriya thought of names however every name he could think of did not really satisfy him. Both childhood friends haven't made any contact to each other ever since that incident happened.

He shook his head. He didn't want to remember something that will hurt him. He had to stay healthy for the twins. He can't let himself expecting that Bakugo would take responsibility of the twins and him. He knew it was impossible and too unrealistic for it to happen.

Midoriya caressed the top bump and whispered; "I'm going to make sure you both live..."

A knock was heard from the door.

"Midoriya-kun?" A girl called out from the other side.

He walked slowly but surely toward the door and opened it.

"Emilia-san!"

The girl gave him a smile as she was wearing a plain blue indoor dress. She called him for lunch. The two walked on the hall while chatting on the way.

"Have you thought names yet?"

Midoriya shook his head. "Not yet. But honestly..." he paused and rested a hand on top of his bump. He looked down with clear sadness in his eyes. "I want Kacchan naming them..."

Emilia saw this and felt guilty. Inside this four months, she had been pursuing Bakugo to think about it or consider Midoriya's situation. But every time she tries to, Bakugo rushed escaping her sight.

She tried everything; luring him, asking for someone, asking for his classmates' help, and even kidnapping him. Once, they tried kidnapping him - Emilia and Ibusaki were the only once who did and knew about it - but Bakugo forcefully got himself free.

They changed the subject and continued heading for the dinning room. Emilia needn't to mention about what she was doing to Midoriya. It's better that he doesn't know than to stress him more about it.

Two families ate lunch on the table; the Yanase and the Midoriya. It was as usual. They chatted about how was Midoriya's state and if there were any problem. He, as always, answered them with thoughtful replies.

"You want to go shopping later, Midoriya-kun? We could buy baby clothes at the mall." Emilia, who sat in front of Midoriya, asked him with excitement in her silver eyes.

Midoriya was about to reply her but Erisa interrupted.

"Emilia, you can't. You have to remind yourself that if Izuku-kun is discovered by the public, they will take him." She scolded her daughter and the excitement in Emilia's eyes faded like a bubble.

She had already told her daughter, Inko, and Midoriya about the possibility of him getting discovered. Since he is experiencing something out of human's knowledge, people will make a fuss about it. And the more people knew it the probability of scientists knowing this will be high.

Erisa was sure they would take action immediately as soon as they knew about it and experiment on Midoriya and the poor unborn twins. They will do anything just to get their hands on him. This had happened once to Emilia, when she first manifested her quirk, and she didn't want that to happen to Midoriya too.

"Sorry." She muttered an apology and continued eating in depression. She only wanted to help Midoriya to be happy and to pull him out of his concerns.

Their lunch became silently intense until someone spoke up, breaking the ice.

"You know... they should, Erisa." Wataru, who sat in the middle end seat, said.

Erisa looked at her husband with a raised eye brow. "No, Wataru. You should know better than me in this one. If those people out there sees Izuku-kun they will surely bring danger to him and the twins." She retorted strongly and calmly.

"He could blend in the public like a normal person, Erisa." He says with an as-a-matter-of-fact tone of his.

"Staying in one place is _not_ good for a pregnant person and _you_ know that very well." Wataru pointed out and Erisa couldn't utter one word about that.

It was true, anyway. Inside this four months, Midoriya looked like a prisoner inside the Yanase's household. He only had the opportunity to go outside but only at their garden to have a short walk for exercise. But keeping that way for the next five months might be bad for his health. He somehow needs a new environment.

Erisa huffed. She knew she lost but she was just really worried.

"Are you okay with that, Inko?" She looked at the woman in front of her for a permission.

"Well, if it benefits Izuku then it's fine."

Emilia suddenly cheered and her expression became bright.

"Okay, this Friday, Midoriya-kun." She says at him then looked at her mother. "Is that okay?"

"Sure. And for your safety, we'll have Ibusaki assist you both."

Erisa smiled at her but frowned when her gaze turned to her husband.

"And how will you make Izuku-kun _blend_ in the public?" Her tone sounded challenging and very sharp.

Wataru only gave her a grin. Instead of answering his wife, he looked at Midoriya expectantly.

"Would you like to wear a wig?"

...

 **[Few Days Ago]**

"Deku..." Uraraka mumble. She had her head placed on top of her desk with her shoulders slumped down.

Iida, who sat just in front of her, turned and looked at her in wonder. He tapped her shoulder and asked what was wrong.

It was lunch time and the two decided not to head at the cafeteria today as they seemed they weren't hungry and not in the mood to eat. They had been like that more frequently ever since their friend was announced as a dropped out.

Uraraka raised her head, only to received a surprised gasp from Iida. Seeing her miserable face; circle red print front the table on her forehead, teary swollen bloodshot eyes, and red nose with snot threatening to drip.

"Iida-kun, I miss Deku!" She cried and waves her arms like a spoiled child.

"It can't be help. We've tried visiting his place a lot of times and asked people near by for their whereabouts. However, we found nothing." Iida sadly stated.

He crossed his arms on his chest.

"We also tried asking Aizawa-sensei for some leads but he wouldn't tell a single thing nor gave a clue."

"I know Aizawa-sensei knows something! I just knew it, Iida-kun!" Uraraka cried and both heard the door opening.

They looked who entered and saw Kirishima entering the back door, near where Uraraka's and Iida's location. UrarakaThe red head glance at them, looking trouble by something. Instinctively, Iida spoke to him as a concern class president would do.

"What's wrong, Kirishima-kun?"

Kirishima stared at them with a look like he was having second thoughts if he should tell them or not. He lets out a deep sigh and scratches his red spiky hair problematically.

"This is honestly bothering me for a while now." he says as he turns his gaze away from them before adding; "But I noticed that Bakugo had looked frustrated from the day that Midoriya was said out of Yuuei until now. I don't really know how to help him. He looked troubled and conflicted."

Iida in curiosity repeated Kirishima's last word. He had to agree with him upon hearing that. Bakugo has become different and he turned more violent during their heroic training. He always is scolded by the pro heroes about his action but he only answers back in his scowling way, rudely.

"Aha!" Uraraka cheered and this surprised Iida.

He turned his gaze at her and his jaw almost dropped when Uraraka's face suddenly became bright. The evidence of her crying had disappeared like it didn't happened at all. Kirishima looked at her in wonder.

Uraraka urges them to come closer as what she's about to say looked like a top secret.

She placed a hand on the side of her mouth and speak in whisper.

"How about we beat the doctor who checked Deku to spill the beans?" Uraraka had a big grin crept on her bright face.

Iida gasped and Kirishima only had an expression of confusion.

"No, Uraraka-kun! What you're about to do is crime and I forbid you to do it!" Iida strongly rejected her suggestion.

"Oh! Did I said 'beat'? My bad, Iida-kun. What I meant is let's ask _nicely_ the doctor who checked Deku to tell us his whereabouts." Uraraka innocently smiled at him and Kirishima sees how she faked it.

He knew what's her real intentions but he lets that aside since he needs to know something else first.

"Guys," he called for their attention and they both looked at him in question. "what happened to Midoriya?" he asked them.

He had no idea what happened to him since it wasn't even announced to all of them. The only thing that was known was that Midoriya was dropping out of school. That's all. And nothing else. So, hearing that he was brought to the hospital shocked Kirishima.

Iida and Uraraka told him the only parts they knew; how they visited Midoriya at his place, how he looked, how he fainted out of the blue, and how they had brought him at the hospital.

"The doctor did mentioned that they haven't yet knew Midoriya's illness or what. And that's all." Iida said to Kirishima.

Kirishima crossed his arms on his chest as he thought hard for a good moment. And after that was done, he placed his fist on his palm with an 'oh!' then placed a hand on Uraraka's shoulder.

"I'm with her plan, Iida." Kirishima says with straight face.

Their class president only made a disbelief expression. It was one versus two and he knew it he's at disadvantage. Uraraka urges him that if he really wants to know what happened to Midoriya, they need to go straight at the doctor himself since no one knew a thing. Even if their homeroom teacher knew something about that, they knew that forcing him to tell them would be pointless.

When Iida finally gave in, they began planning.

The school hours ended and they commenced their plan to start.

Kirishima had informed Kaminari that he has somewhere to go so he needs to go with Bakugo for today. Kaminari, on the other hand, quietly complained to him that he can't stand Bakugo if he's in his rage mode. And it was like everyday. Kirishima assured him that he'll pay him back for his favor for that.

Afraid that if they left Bakugo alone, he'll either cause a fuss at the streets because his random cursing for no reason or get lost because he's always in his own world thinking very hard. And that 'lost' part had already happened a few weeks ago. It was troublesome and there was also that time that Bakugo fell into the river, having no idea where had his feet led him.

Asking for Kaminari's help was successful and so the new trio headed at the hospital secretly.

They entered the said building and casually headed straight for the counter. They asked politely for a doctor named Yanase Wataru, as far as Iida and Uraraka had remembered that doctor's name, and the nurse in charge only looked at them in wonder. She knew them once so she didn't hesitate and used the telephone just beside her to speed dial the doctor they came for. After some minutes of waiting, the nurse brought down the telephone and looked at them.

"I'm sorry but Doc. Yanase said that the patient you were looking for is not here anymore."

The three students had awaited patiently and hearing that Midoriya was in this hospital anymore made Iida's and Kirishima's shoulders slumped down. They were hoping that they could at least get any leads but to no avail they have failed once again.

The two boys thanked the nurse for that and was about to head for the exit when they noticed that Uraraka was gone from their side. They panicked and looked around only to be seen that she's opening the Emergency Room normally, like it's a door of her house.

"Uraraka-kun!" Iida shrieked and headed at her side with the help of his engine, to stop what she's about to do. Kirishima followed him behind.

Uraraka opened fully the double doors of the Emergency Room with a bang and relieved there wasn't any emergency patients inside. She roams in and found a weird door at the side. Just hearing Iida's voice getting near her cued Uraraka to dashed at that certain door at her full speed.

She grasped it open. "Excuse me for intruding!" she says in between and opened it fully, seeing an astounded doctor on his seat looking at her, hand paused on what he's writing in a document.

Uraraka was about to speak but didn't know that Iida was behind her - couldn't adjust his engine on time - and crashed at her back causing the both of them to fall on the floor. Uraraka's face met the floor and Iida was on top of her.

Kirishima following behind saw them. He helped them up.

"Ouch, that hurt, Iida-kun!" Uraraka groaned with and rubbed her forehead, feeling that a bump is starting form on it.

"Woah! Uraraka, your nose is bleeding!" Kirishima exclaimed as a red liquid slowly dripped out from her nose.

Iida panicked then apologized several times on his knees and bowed furiously at her. She forgave him a wiped the blood using her sleeve like it didn't matter a thing to her.

"What are you kids doing here?" Wataru narrowed his eyes, returning back to his professional mode from getting surprised by their sudden entrance.

Iida was going to say what they've came for but halt on his words when a woman's voice came from their behind. The trio looked at their backs seeing a nurse, from the counter earlier, in panic. Well, it is their fault for doing such ruckus and intruding without a doctor's permission.

"I told you kids that Doc. Yanase said that the patient you're looking for is not here anymore!" she scolded them. "Please leave or else I'll call for the security!" she threatens.

"Right," Wataru spoke and gave the trio and serious look. " _Leave_. Doing something like this is no heroic for students who's learning to be one."

The nurse urges them to get out of his office. Iida and Kirishima was about to comply, knowing what they did was truly wrong, yet... once again they realized that Uraraka wasn't on their side.

"We're not leaving until we know about Deku's whereabouts!" Uraraka cried out in front of the doctor as she had a hand on her chest and the other gesturing at her classmates, her pained expression visible. "Waiting for four months for nothing, looking for any clues about him yet nothing, worried sick about what happened him and we couldn't help! You have _no_ idea how that felt for a friend of Deku! Stupid!" she blurted, tears daring to fall out of her eyes.

Wataru and everyone else in the room were taken aback to what she had said. He didn't know who she's referring 'Deku' but he got a hunch that it was their patient who's she's talking about.

But; "I understand your feelings however you cannot. Izuku-kun's state is confidential and I'm not allowed to speak about it in public." he straightly said and signed the nurse to assist the trio out at this instance.

Uraraka's face darkens with her head lowered. "So, that's how it goes..." she muttered and Wataru heard this.

He raised his eye brow in confusion then it was answered when Uraraka lifted her head and a bright smile was on her face.

"Kirishima-kun, do it." she says and quickly the red head grinned.

He slammed the door shut causing the nurse to exclaim but it was ceased when he covered her mouth and pulled her away from the door, Iida exchanged places with him and guard the said door. Uraraka then turned to the doctor who had a dumbfound face. She smiled at him and tapped his shoulder.

"Whether you like it or not, doc-tor." Wataru gasped as he felt himself floating off from his seat.

Uraraka did a certain hand gesture and Wataru's body was now floating up side down. He covered his mouth, face slowly turning green, feeling awfully sick.

' _Her quirk must be related to some kind of gravity controlling power._ ' he thought.

"Tell us and I'll release you." Uraraka neared the doctor, face to face, with a happy - innocent - grin.

' _Uraraka is becoming a villain._ ' Kirishima worriedly thought.

' _Uraraka-kun, you're getting out of character!_ ' Iida exclaimed in his thoughts.

Wataru felt something that's about to go down in his throat and he began to panic. He almost forgot that he has fear of vomiting. He waved his hands in surrender; "Fine! Fine! I'll tell you! Izuku is pregnant! Now let me down! Please!"

"What." The trio stared at the doctor in disbelief.

They couldn't register the fact properly for a moment and gave him a dirty looked.

"You're lying." Kirishima squinted his eyes at the doctor in suspicion, in search for any hesitation.

"I'll tell you the rest! Just put me down! I don't want to vomit!" Wataru practically begged and Uraraka turned him up before making all of her finger tips contact.

Wataru immediately was brought down properly back at his seat. He held on his neck and began taking deep breaths. The color on his face returned back to normal and the nurse took this opportunity to escape from Kirishima's grasp. She went on the doctor's side to comfort his back.

She gave them a look. "You kids should know better. Doc. Yanase has fear of vom-" she stopped mid-sentence when the said doctor raised his hand, in gesture for her to stop.

"I'm fine." he reassured and asked for the nurse that he'll be alright so she can leave.

The nurse asked if he was sure and she received a nod from him. She reluctantly left the office after giving the three students a warning look.

The moment the door shut closed, Wataru clears his throat. He sweat dropped, just remembering what they had done scared the shit out of him. He knew he didn't want to underestimate these soon-to-be heroes. They wouldn't stop pursuing him anyway so might as well tell it right now.

He asked for them to take a seat on the couch as he warns them that what he's about to say to really confidential. He somehow gave them a little trust, feeling that they're good friends of Midoriya.

And so, he told them about his daughter's and Midoriya's meeting that was a mere coincidence, her dangerous rare quirk, Midoriya's current state, and the proofs. Wataru didn't mention about the risks and Midoriya's current location to them.

It was obvious that they couldn't believe what they are hearing right now. No one spoke when the doctor finished talking. Wataru sees on their expression as if they were conflicting whether to accept the truth or not. Kirishima was the first one to speak up his thoughts when he gained the courage to.

"A quirk that only triggers to someone who has very strong affection to a certain person. That's what you said, right, doctor?" he questioned for clarification and Wataru gave him a nod.

"Then could it be Bakugo?" Iida and Uraraka looked at Kirishima, astounded.

"What has Bakugo got to do with Deku?" Uraraka asked.

She couldn't accept Kirishima's conclusion about the case. As far as she knows, their relationship isn't that good. In fact, they were like a a cat and a dog.

"Don't you see? He's been acting awfully violent and different ever since Midoriya's disappearance. And if I recalled it right, the girl with Midoriya back then at the coffee shop showed up to Yuuei." the other two let out a gasp, having no idea that the one who had caused Midoriya to experience such thing had visited at Yuuei and they didn't know.

Wataru's attention caught this. He honestly have no idea what has his daughter been doing all this time and this surprised him.

Kirishima continued; "She tried pursuing Bakugo at something and I couldn't get a grasp of what they were talking about. Eavesdropping is not really my thing so I didn't listened further." he paused; "I also noticed that she had been doing that for the passed four months and Bakugo was always getting away from her." then added with a small chuckle; "I thought it was Midoriya's girlfriend at first."

"So it was like that..." Wataru placed the back of his hand below his chin as he thought to himself.

"Umm, doctor..." Uraraka called out and the doctor gave her his attention. "Since it's been four months... have you... already found out what is the... gender of Deku's c-child?" she stammered on her words as she was embarrassed to ask such question but curiosity got her on that.

Wataru gave her a warm smile.

"He's actually carrying twins. It just came yesterday and my wife, Izuku's obstetrician, said it's a boy and a girl."

The trio had an expression of shock on their faces. Uraraka's eyes shined and she cheered happily as she shakes Iida violently, beside her, to show her excitement.

"You know, it was an incredible thing. We haven't yet knew it was possible for they to have twins. The people who my daughter made contact, that's who. So, I had a conclusion. Maybe it was activated when they had intercour-" as soon as he realized what he's saying, his hand - itself - moved to covered harshly his mouth.

He felt himself getting pale. _'I slipped. Oh, Erisa's going to be mad. Me and my mouth...'_

"Intercourse!?" Iida exclaimed causing Kirishima and Uraraka to flinch away from him. "Then all the more reasons for Bakugo to take responsibility!"

"You're right, Iida." Kirishima agreed; "But doing that seemed difficult. Bakugo's really stubborn. As of now, he's in his violent mode and trying to pursue him would be a bad move." he states sadly.

Uraraka yelp as soon as she has realized something. "Don't you guys realize?" she questioned them and they only gave her a confused look.

' _Boys..._ ' She huffed heavily. "Bakugo is like that because he _hasn't_ realize his own feelings! You boys won't get it because both of you are too dense about that kind of subject!" she scolded them.

Iida and Kirishima let out a low 'oh' in realization, even Wataru did. Boys sure are dense and right now its proven. Well, Iida and Kirishima was only focused to become a pro hero and didn't had the time to think about those topics.

Wataru laughed wholeheartedly out of nowhere so the trio turned their gaze at him in question.

"Thanks to you kids, most of my unanswered questions have been given answers." he sincerely thanked them and they welcomed him, very unsure.

Wataru sure didn't regret telling them about Midoriya's state. He just needs to find a good excuse for disobeying his wife, who warned him not to tell _anyone_ even if it costs his life.

"Now, I have a favor to ask of you." he told them and the three listened attentively. "Please, at least, let Bakugo know about Izuku-kun's situation. He needs to know somehow. As much as possible, I want to help Izuku-kun but because of his fear of rejection in the way, it caused him stress. Too much stress could really affect the the unborn children and it has been like that inside these four months. So, can you do that?"

Kirishima chuckled. Now that he knew the reasons behind everything, he could now help out his troubled friend out of his misery. He stood up and placed his fist on his chest.

"No need, doctor. It's already planned and we will do everything we can to make him snap out of his trance!"


	7. (7) Change of Tides with Support

It had been days since the new trio left the hospital. They were asked for a favor but they declined it as they didn't need to. They will do it anyway. They will make Bakugo realize what the truth behind everything.

"Guys, today's Friday." Kirishima stated to Iida and Uraraka.

"We've already planned how to convince Bakugo. If this plan fails, means it's really pointless to make him snap out of it." Uraraka said.

"This can't be pointless, Uraraka-kun. We _have_ to. It's the least we could help Midoriya." Iida urges the two to follow him.

It's dismissal and Aizawa, their homeroom teacher, have allowed them to go home an hour early. The moment it was announced that they were done for the day, the three looked at Bakugo who grumpily hooked his arm on his bag to his shoulder and stomped out of the classroom with a usual pissed expression. Once gone, other of their classmates began muttering about Bakugo. How he suddenly changed; how it start affecting them, and how troublesome his current attitude is.

Iida couldn't tell them what was the reason why he's been like that. He had remembered that the doctor warned them not to expose about it to others even if the ones they were going to tell are their close ones. He mentally huffed a sigh as he assures everyone in his thoughts that the three of them are going to make things right.

Kirishima, Uraraka, and Iida looked at each other and nodded. They got out of the said room and followed Bakugo. They saw him walking not very far from their spot. Kirishima went ahead and called for him. The ash blond stopped on his tracks and looked back with an annoyed face.

"What do you fucking want?" he growled with a glare.

Kirishima sweat dropped. But he knew he had to man things up and confront him. In no moment, Uraraka and Iida came by his side and both glance at Bakugo with determination.

"We would like to talk to you."

Bakugo raised an eyebrow. He somehow knew what they were up so instead of going with them, he turned his back at them and began dashing away.

"Not gonna fucking happen!"

The trio had astounded faces and that clears it that their first plan failed. First plan of asking him straightly and _nicely_ , a failure. Now, they're moving to plan B. The forceful way.

Iida used his engine quirk and chased Bakugo on the hallway. Bakugo sees this coming and abruptly halted causing Iida to pass him, unable to adjust in time. He gazed at both of his sides; Kirishima and Uraraka running towards him while on the other side Iida preparing himself to launch at him. He knew he's cornered but that didn't really matter to him.

Bakugo positioned himself by the window and jumped off, assisting his landing with his quirk. This part surprised the trio. They didn't expect that he would literally jump off from the third level of their school just to escape them.

Kirishima gritted his teeth. He followed Bakugo down by jumping off without any hesitation; "Why are you so desperate upon ignoring 'that' fact, Bakugo?!" his tone sounded frustrated and he safely landed on his feet with the help of his hardening quirk for his land to minimize the impact.

The other two followed quickly as Kirishima chased him ahead.

"I can't fucking believe that even _you_ are spouting that kind of shit, Kirishima! Fuck off!" Bakugo roared furiously. "That bitch must have talked to you to fucking convince me, huh? Well, not gonna happen!"

Other students of Yuuei had curious bewildered expression on their faces as they witness their chase. The trio was complete when Iida and Uraraka have caught up to Kirishima but Bakugo was speeding his pace. They ran with all their might however each steps they take Bakugo was getting further and further.

It was obvious that they didn't want to underestimate his stamina towards running. But they knew who was faster than him even without stamina.

"Iida!" Kirishima cued him and he received a nod.

Iida shouted 'Engine Boost!' and in no time he's behind Bakugo. Yet again, Bakugo sees this coming. In a split moment, he slammed his palm onto Iida's shoulder with his explosion quirk. Iida groaned in agony and this lessen his pace. Bakugo thought he could finally escape them but what he didn't know was that Iida had dragged Uraraka with him.

Uraraka was about to reach for his shoulder but Bakugo instinctively used his explosion on her arm to put it away. She cried in pain but that won't stop her. She took that opportunity to use her other hand and she successfully touched Bakugo with all of her finger tips making contact on him.

Bakugo angrily gasped when he felt himself floating up.

"Fuck you, bitch! Put me down right this fucking instance!" he protested with his hands creating deadly popping sounds, thrashing like a kid in the air.

The trio looked at him with a glare; Kirishima huffing for a breather after that exhausting chase, Iida with bleeding shoulder, and Uraraka with bleeding forearm. They looked at him, really angered with his actions.

Bakugo ignores the looks they were giving him and growled; "Put me fucking down or I'll-"

His sentence was stopped as he received something awfully painful that landed on his left cheek. His body was brought down from the impact but he floated back again, a few inches off the ground. He heard shocked gasps from Uraraka and Iida but he didn't mind it when he tasted blood from his lower lip.

He didn't notice that it's slowly dripping from the corner of his mouth to his chin due to disbelief. His eyes were left wide open and his gaze was down on the ground.

"Kirishima-kun, this is not part of the plan!" Uraraka worriedly complained to him.

"Why did you do that? We agreed that we won't use any violence on pursuing him." Iida strongly stated and Kirishima looked at him.

"I know what I've agreed on but just thinking that this bastard is too fucking dense is getting on my nerves." he gazed back at Bakugo, who was still not moving an inch with his cheek starting to get swollen.

Kirishima narrowed his eyes at him. He didn't regret punching him one bit. He knew he deserved it somehow. Since no one is willing to make him realizing his mistake, he stepped forward to do the job. Kirishima hated it that he couldn't do anything to help his friend over this passed four months. Right now, he won't let this chance pass.

"Oi, Bakugo." he called out and this caught the ash blond's attention.

He slowly looked up to him with a blank yet conflicted expression. Bakugo still couldn't believe it that he was punched by Kirishima so sudden, out of nowhere. He didn't know this side of him and even if he wanted to snap at him for what he had done, he couldn't bring himself to speak even a word.

Kirishima gave him a serious look.

"We won't be wasting our time for this and you know that. So, you have to listen for you not to look like a fucking idiot!"

Uraraka released Bakugo from floating, landing on his feet. The trio were utterly surprised that he didn't even attempted to run away from them as they head for the nearest playground to have their discussion. They didn't mention nor point this out. They were in relief that finally Bakugo gave them a chance. Well, if it weren't for Kirishima's fist, that is.

At least the wounds that Iida and Uraraka had received had its worth. Uraraka warped her handkerchief on her forearm and Iida covering his wound with his own handkerchief.

Upon arriving there, they began telling Bakugo about Midoriya's situation. There were times that he would retort or protest but he was always silenced with the three of them synchronizing on shutting him up. They told him everything they had been told by Wataru.

They explained Emilia's quirk and how it affected Midoriya on their first meeting. This caught all of his attention. Bakugo's eyes were filled with literal terror. He did remembered that time he saw them at the coffee shop and he felt pissed however he has no idea why. He also recalled that time, that very same day, he did 'it' with Midoriya without his permission.

 _'No... Ka-ah-cchan! S-stop!'_

 _'N-no more... I hate this!'_

 _'Pl-please... stop...'_

 _'Kacchan... I-ah! b-beg you... stop...'_

He suddenly remembered how Midoriya begged for him to stop but his body didn't obeyed to his words. He could still clearly see his expression at that time in his mind. The way he kept crying, his voice cracking into involuntary moans, and how he couldn't make any eye contact with him as if he's ashamed of what was happening to him at that moment.

Bakugo paled as he covered his mouth and looked down. He didn't want them to see how his expression looked like. Guilt really is chewing him real hard this time. He honestly despised this feeling.

His three classmates in front of him saw his reaction and were having second thoughts if they should continue or not. But they resumed anyway. They went to the part where Iida and Uraraka saw Midoriya really ill on their first visit on his place. This part is what Bakugo knew he's included.

"I think maybe at that time, Deku's already 'experiencing' it but the doctor won't tell us because he said it was confidential." Uraraka stated.

Bakugo was not yet believing in their story as he narrowed his eyes at them. "And what makes you so sure that fucking nerd is..." he stopped completing his sentence. He couldn't even utter such word as if it felt so foreign to him.

"The doctor _did_ found proofs. We saw it for ourselves few days ago. We were shocked that it was all true." Kirishima spoke up.

Upon hearing this, Bakugo felt himself getting paler. All the color in him drained leaving him all white. Even if he wanted to complain that males don't get pregnant, he couldn't let out a word. The girl he nicknamed 'bitch' made it a reality. She gave Midoriya the ability to carry one and knowing what he did to him, he has responsibility whether he likes it or not. He wanted not to believe on something so unbelievable but right now the truth is being rubbed on his face.

Iida was about to say to Bakugo about his feelings being unnoticed. But Uraraka stopped him, whispering that Bakugo needs to realize it for himself. He understood this and decided to give up.

After a moment of silence, Bakugo dared himself to speak.

"Where is he now?" he asked them straightly.

The three of them jolted upon realization. Just how _stupid_ were they to forget to ask such important question!

" _That_. We forgot to ask the doctor." Iida said and they looked down in depression for their mistake.

Bakugo huffed a frustrated sigh with a click of his tongue. He stuffed his hands into his pockets and turned to take his leave. Everything he just learned now is pretty difficult to digest in his mind. He had to think this through for now.

"B-bakugo! Oi!" Kirishima called him out but Bakugo only continued walking away from them.

"Just because I know now what's happened to that shitnerd doesn't mean I would take responsibility for them." he left without turning his back to look at their faces.

They didn't thoroughly pursued Bakugo but they knew it was enough for now. When he was now out of their sight, both boys heard Uraraka giggling out of nowhere. They glanced at her in question.

"Good thing I didn't mentioned that part." her expression looked so happy that made Kirishima and Iida weirded out.

 **[Midoriya Izuku]**

"Ready to go?" Emilia-san questioned from the door.

I was done wearing the clothes they had provided me to wear so I looked at myself on the mirror stand. I wore a plain green dress that reaches just on my knees with long sleeves that ends on my wrists. The sleeves were a little loose for my bisceps, that were slowly disappearing, not to get too obvious.

The muscles on my legs, however, slowly disappeared these passed months. I haven't been working out since they have warned me that I'm not allowed to exercise extremely nor use my quirk or tendency I might miscarriage the twins due to its power.

They also gave me sandals that fits with my dress. Since I'm all alone in this room, I dared myself to twirl to look at my dress, so I did. I quickly covered my burning face. Okay, even if I am alone, that was embarrassing.

I shook my head and looked back at my figure in the mirror with squinted eyes. "I... still look me."

I don't think this would work. I still look like a boy in a girl's dress. I rejected Wataru-san's suggestion of me wearing a wig. Wig is bothersome. Possibilities of it falling while I'm public is pretty high so I might as well not take it.

I huffed a breathy sigh. I headed for the door and opened it to see Emilia-san, who was waiting for me the whole time, looking at me a smile, but I only had a frown on my face.

"I still look like a boy. I don't think this would work." I told her.

She giggled. She urges me to back inside and she tailed me behind. I stood by the mirror stand with Emilia-san behind me. Having no idea what she was doing, I paiently awaited for her actions. I watched her from the mirror doing something on my hair. Only to see her grinning after she finished fixing my hair on my shoulder on the reflection.

She have tied a part of my messy hair into a small pony tail with a blue ribbon. Oh, now I look like a girl.

"Okay, good to go!" She cheered happily.

A knock was heard from the opened door. Ibusaki-san stood tall by there.

"The car's waiting outside." He informed.

We left the room while he led us outside of their house where a black car is parked just in front of us. We hopped in. Mom is going with us at the mall to also guard me and I feel overprotected.

The ride didn't took too long, when in fact, we arrived there in less than half an hour. I'm honestly so dead nervous that I didn't realize that I felt suddenly new now I am finally outside of their house after four months of staying there without stepping a single foot on the gate. This must be what Emilia-san's feeling when she escape their house that day...

"Midoriya-kun," she called out from my back.

I looked at her and sensed a sweat rolling down from my temple.

I gave her a weak smile; "Yes?"

"Just act natural." She flashed me her assuring smile.

But I don't feel assured at all. Like, who would feel uninsecure when you're a boy and you are literally pregnant?

"Izuku, just relax." My mom came by side and held my trembling hand. "Let's go."

I nodded and she gave my hand a gentle squeeze. I thanked her silently for that. We entered the mall and quickly we were welcomed by the cold air conditioned atmosphere inside. As we walk, people around us didn't really paid us any weird suspicious attention I had expected. Maybe this isn't so bad after all. Maybe I could blend in the public without them discovering that I'm a boy and I'm... carrying unborn children. But that thought do not really relieve the fear in me of getting caught.

I clenched the fabric of my dress. It's so uncomfortable that I'm wearing girl's clothing. With my bump, the dress was raised up a bit causing it to reach above my knees whenever I take a step. It's so weird that feeling of odd wind going underneath me. Is this how girls feel when they wear skirts?

"Izuku, let go. You'll get too obvious if you do that." Mom informed and pulled my hand off of my clothes strictly.

"M-mom, this is embarassing." I retorted quietly to her with heating cheeks.

She let out a soft giggle. "I know. We had the same feeling when I was carrying you in me." She smiles and looked up, as if remembering something nice. "But, eventually, I got used to it so whenever Hisashi and I go for shoppings like now I proudly walk with him as I carry you. It's nice."

Glancing at her, I crept a tiny smile. It's been years since dad had left us and I admire mom for moving on after these years without him. Then a thought came in my mind. What if Kacchan and I are walking side by side while what I am right now... looking for clothes for the kids, their toys, their learning kit... happily... one futre happy family...

Okay. That mere thought is enough to make my whole face turn dark red.

After some minutes of walking, we got inside a baby clothing store. Few women were inside, searching for various of types of cloth. Ibusaki-san reminded us that he was just going to stand by outside to wait for us. Mom and Emilia-san told me to have a seat on the customer's couch and behave while they search to show to me if I somehow like it.

I insisted though that I should also look too but mom noted that I'm really bad in choosing clothes; I always pick the ones that has All Might related prints, that's why. Admitting defeat, they left me as I sat on the couch patiently. The couch was near the entrance/exit so I had the time to gaze the people outside.

As mom and Emilia-san are busy with searching clothes in this huge store, a guy came approaching in a weird manner so suddenly. He looked like someone who you wouldn't want to mess with. I sweat dropped when he stopped right in front of me.

'Act natural, Izuku. Don't talk to him.'

"Hey, der." He greeted but his tone sounded like a drunken old man; "Ya look young." And he is old, to note. Is he a pedo or what? Doesn't he realize that I am a boy? I hope so and not.

I remained silent and my gaze on somewhere but not him; "Ya no, I like pregnant bîtches."

My body flinched when his finger tips touched my shoulder. I was getting afraid of this person. I could have used my quirk to knock him off away but two things were stopping me; the twins and he's just a civillian. My body sat frozen and before he could completely put his hand on my shoulder, someone spoke from behind.

"Let go, sir." I looked up and felt relieved that Ibusaki-san had his hand on this man's shoulder.

The man turned his gaze at him with an irritated expression plastered on his adult features. He was about to launch his fist to Ibusaki-san but he knew this was coming so he smoothly dodged it. His hand gripped on his shoulder as he pulled the man's fist and twisted it behind him.

He firmly secured him in his grip and he looked at me with a small smile.

"I'm glad that you're fine." His tone sounded relieved.

He told me that he'll be giving the man to the guards so he left me after reminding that I must behave and when something happens I will scream for help. Like I'd do that. But I understood him. Being alone is really dangerous. I could have run but if I'm that stupid and trip myself on the process that could kill the twins then I'd rather stay and behave, and not to attract malicious people.

I watched as Ibusaki-san walked away with that man who's was trying his best to struggle free. They left finally and I leaned my back to relax myself.

"Izuku!" "Midoriya-kun!" My gazed was brought to my mom and a girl with her, carrying bunch of clothes hanging on their arms.

They came infront of me and presented the clothes they've chosen. They questioned and compared which is which. I did pick the ones I imagined that would look good for the twins and after that they head for the counter to have it purchase. We got outside and decided to search somewhere to eat.

Since the mall is so big, searching for somewhere to eat is going to be tough. And it is Saturday. Every weekends the mall is always crowded. Mom's too concerned about me so she left us Emilia-san by the circular bench while an indoor tree in the center. She didn't want me to get tired, which I very knew should be the other way around.

Mom left us after leaving the things they bought earlier with us.

Emilia-san and I sat on the said bench and watched the crowd flood in front of us.

"Midoriya-kun?" I hummed in response when she called for me. "Are you alright? I was actually about to come to your spot when I saw a suspicious man walked towards you. Good thing that Ibusaki-san was there." Her voice sounded very worried.

I crept a smile. "I'm fine. Though I didn't know how that guy caught my 'presence'."

I feel like something is odd. No. Not odd but 'wrong'. Something feels fishy about that man but I can't put my finger on it.

Emilia-san exhaled fast and it caught my attention; "Anyway, let's not talk about it. You're safe and you are..."

She stopped on her sentence when we sensed someone sat on my side and on her side. We were forced to have our attentions to them because we both were in between these people. What is with them? Of all available seat, why beside us?

Emilia-san and I are getting uncomfortable and are about to leave that spot to transfer to other available benches when I felt something sharp touched my side. My eyes widens as I slowly turned my gaze down to see a small pocket knife pointed on my bump. I also felt that Emilia-san froze mid-way of standing up.

"Sit back down or I'll pierce this blade into you." The man whispered, sounding superior.

I complied to his words carefully and sat back down. Basing in his tone, I have to follow what he says or trouble-no danger, danger will be the result of my resistance. Besides, I can't make a ruckus inside a mall. Mall is a place where you could fully low your guard and rarely heroes come by.

People around us are too busy shopping that they have no idea what's happening. I couldn't seek for help since a bag was placed on his lap using it to cover his hand that was holding the knife, pointing on me.

'Mom? Ibusaki-san? Where are you?' I thought in panic.

"What do you want?" Emilia-san demanded in low tone.

The man beside her chuckled. "You think we didn't know that this pregnant person is a boy?"

The both of us flinched. H-how did they knew? Who are they to begin with? What are they going to do to me?

"Heck, if we sell him to the scientists that we made deal with, we'll surely be filthy rich!" The man beside me cheered low and fear began building up in me. "The old bag did a fine job luring your bodyguard out of sight, huh? Old guy thinks he's really getting money from us?!"

They contained their laughs with their hand covering their mouth. So, that was the off part. The man from earlier was actually part of them. But that really didn't focus my mind for now. How did they knew me? I thought my situation is confidential?

The sharp blade moved a little and that caught most of my attenion back to reality. A heavy arm was placed on my tensed shoulder

"Come with us quietly or I'll definitely bury this blade into your poor innocent unborn brat."

 **[A/N: Sorry for not updating last week. School just started on ours and it was really hectic. My updates at that are going to be awfully irregular.]**


	8. (8) Confront To Unite

It took only few minutes by foot to arrive back at his home. Bakugo grumbled and twisted open the main entrance along with his fingers combing his faded blond hair of a mess in a bothered manner. He enters and slams shut the door, he heard a call of welcoming him home from his mother from the living room. Bakugo, as stubborn as he is, only replied a 'yeah' and heads to his room.

He heard stomps and before he even steps a foot on a stair piece, he received a light smack on his head. He grunted and gave this person a pissed off glare for doing that to him.

"What do you fucking want now, old hag?" He scowled, baring his teeth rudely at his mother.

"Didn't I told you a lot of times to reply back properly when you get home, you stupid br-" her expression showed annoyance toward her son's attitude but that expression slowly changed into worry as her eyes examined his eyes.

Bakugo sees this and raised an eye brow at her; "What are you looking at?"

He looked at her and a smile sudenly crept on her face, which totally creeped him out really bad. Not that smile of mock but a smile of glad. He rarely sees his mother doing that, and the last time he saw that was when he was four then she had a sick and he took care of her when his father was at work. And that's also the time before he acquired his quirk and completely changed his attitude.

His mother spoke gently; "It's the first time I see a problematic expression on your face, Katsuki. How refreshing!" She ruffled his hair motherly and Bakugo was too stunned from her words to even swat her hand off of his head.

Cheeks burning, he turned and began heading up stairs as he plans to ignore her.

"Shut up, mom. I don't want hearing that from you."

"Well, I'm free right now! Talk to me whenever you feel like bîtching your problem to me." She added happily in a rush, ignoring his previous statement, before he proceeds inside his bedroom and slams his door close.

Bakugo throws his bag on the floor and let his body drop on his bed. He breathed a tired grumble but it sounded like a vibration since his face was buried on his pillow. He turned his head on his side to have a proper breather.

It sure is surprising for him. Just dealing with the truth exhaust him badly. Until right now, he thinks for a solution for what he had done.

"It's so stupid." He mumble to himself. "That fucking nerd cannot be p..." his eyebrows met, frustrated that he couldn't even utter such word that using that term for referring his childhood friend, a male, in fact.

"Those bastards are making things up." He tried his best convincing himself but he found it difficult.

Firstly, about his classmates obviously not wasting their precious time to get injured by his explosion just to say those earlier. He somehow knew them. They wouldn't just chase him all way out of Yuuei for some nonsense. Secondly, the 'bîtch' won't be doing everything she could think of to pursue him at her best. Some attempts were honestly dangerous yet desperate. Still...

With those, it was enough to doubt himself over the whole situation. Add the part that they found actual proofs of Midoriya's pregnancy, which was the part that mostly strucked him real good and made his blood run cold.

Bakugo stayed on his bed for a while and finally made his mind up. He certainly need some help on this one, he had to admit. He got off and stormed out of his room and went straight to their living room, where his dear mother sat on a sofa while watching a comedy show.

She quickly felt his presence and turned her attention to her son, a small smile formed on her face. She took the remote and switched off the television. She then pats a space beside her and Bakugo stomped grumpily toward her and sat down.

His mother took her glass of juice, that she wasn't finished drinking from earlier while she was watching, from the coffee table.

"I'm listening."

She says as she began sipping on her glass and Bakugo inhales softly, preparing himself.

"Mom, I ràped Deku." He said straightly while looking at her in serious.

The whole placed became dead silence.

His mother had her eyes wide open and didn't realize that she had stopped sipping causing it's contents to spill down on her lap, staining her clothes. She didn't paid it much attention as she carefully placed her glass back on the table, suddenly lost the interest to finish her juice.

She stared her son in question with a mixture of bewildered; "My goodness, Katsuki!" She exclaimed; "I never knew you were such a good joke teller!" A halfhearted laugh sounded in the room after she gave him a playful slap on his back. And this pissed him real bad.

It took some guts and a little bit of pride of him just to spout that and what he gets is a laugh. Great.

"I'm serious! I fucking ràped him, mom! Damn it." He slammed his fist on the coffee table, suprisingly it didn't break with the strenght he just used.

His mother returned her attention to him, startled by the sudden out burst of her son.

"It happened few months ago, the same week that nerd was said dropped out of school! And now there's this bîtch kept convincing me like every fucking day to go to him and some morons who chased me all the way out of school earlier just because! ... B-bec-cause..." His voice began to faltter as he couldn't pull the right words out of his throat.

His dear mother looked at him as he struggle, fists balled on top of his knees. Definitely her son isn't lying in this matter. He wouldn't be this miserable searching for the right words as she knows him very well. Truly, a rare sight to see.

"B-because... Th-they said I-I made him... P-p-pre-... Damn shit! Preg-fucking-nant! That's it!" He grunted while popping sounds of explosion appeared on his palms.

"No quirks in the house, Katsuki." A heavy sigh came from her after she scolded him. "Besides, Izuku can't get pregnant. He's a boy." She stated her fact and Bakugo only gave her a tired look.

"Well, fucking tastic, mom. Apperantly, this so-called 'bîtch's quirk is Fertility which can make anyshits preg-fuck-nant within a span of a damn week." Bakugo growled and groaned when he received a karate chop on his head.

"Manners, you stupid brat."

"Hell! Mom, knock it off! This is a serious matter!"

"And part of this matter is having your manners!" She sternly spoke and stared at him. "And these passed months, even I hardly believe that, what have you done?"

Bakugo raised an eyebrow, having no idea what she meant. "What 'done'?"

She looked at him, shock painted on her face. "So, you mean you didn't do 'anything' at all and you only know knew 'now' that Izuku is pregnant?!" She exclaimed in disbelief.

Bakugo was meek and dumbfound expression was present. Now that he realized everything, it all makes sense. Why didn't he thought that the whole reason Emilia was pursuing him and his classmates suffered injures just to chase him because of Midoriya was in some kind of case?

He brought down his gaze and gritted his teeth. Again, that feeling of guilt is starting taunt him real good. And it's affecting him effectively. He felt so coward and awful that he'd been turning his back to something - more like someone - who he should be responsible for his actions.

Mostly, he felt pathetically shit about himself.

He flinched as he was brought back to reality when a hand was gently placed on top of his back. He gazed up and met his mother's understanding eyes.

"You know," she spoke with a warm smile. "It's never too late to go to him."

"Old hag..." his voice hinted appreciation from his mother's words.

"Answer my question first, Katsuki." Her tone became stern. "Do you love Izuku?"

Bakugo was caught off guard by her question.

It took a moment on his part to think and his mother awaited.

"I-i... don't know."

His mother smiles then sighs. She stood up and this caught Bakugo's attention.

"Change your clothes. We're going on a shopping." She grinned, not knowing his reaction as she left the living room to get herself ready.

Bakugo pretty much didn't have a choice, can't disobey his mother when she says 'shopping', and headed in his room to change.

He was relieved a little bit that talkig to his mother was the right thing. If he had not did so, oh, he has no idea what will become of him if he deals with the siuation by himself and fails eveything.

It took some minutes and both mother and son are ready to leave. He has no idea what were they going to buy when they have everything that's likely needed.

So, he questioned; "What are you going to do there, old hag?"

She gave her son a warning glare for the nickname but removed it when she told him her response; "Buy for my soon cute grandchild's clothes." Her tone sounded cheerful, and if cheerful enough Bakugo might literally see stars twinkling in her eyes.

Bakugo's jaw dropped, cheeks flaming in embarrassment.

"Dafu-"

"Don't talk. Let's go!" She didn't let him finish and dragged him to the mall.

They arrived at their destination within a half hour by foot. Both entered the mall quickly and relief that finally they have arrived.

While walking in a peaceful crowd, a sudden scream came from afar. It took everyone's attention and both relatives looked at that certain direction in alert.

"A villain is here!" One shouted and ran for her life out of the exit.

This panicked the other crowds as they also ran outside.

"We just got here!" His mother complained irritatedly.

"Okay, let's fucking leave now." Bakugo flatly said and was about to turn his back when his mother suddenly pulled his arm back.

"Wait, Katsuki!" She points away from a crowd and Bakugo looked to where she's pointing at. He searches and before he even say that familiar person's name, his mother exclaimed; "Inko!"

Both rushed to this person's location, who was somewhat looking for someone with worried expression. The crowds ran pass them as they were almost near Inko. Bakugo's mother waved her hand up to call this person's attention.

"Inko!"

"Oh! Kaori? Kaori! It's you!" Inko said, shocked, when both mother and son came by her side.

Inko's gazed then landed on Bakugo in curiosity. This made him uncomfortable knowing what he did to her son.

"What are you doing here?" His mother casually questioned.

The expression on Inko's face then changed into worry.

"Izuku. I can't find him! I'm worried that he... he might get hurt from the crowd." Her voice sounded hesitant, having second thoughts whether she should tell them or not about her son's state.

Bakugo flinched just hearing his childhood friend's name.

'Fuck. D-deku's also here?!' He thought but that really didn't what his mind focused on. But the part that Inko had said that he's missing. And somehow, he suddenly felt scared that something bad might happen to him if...

"Katsuki." He snapped back to reality when his mother spoke.

He looked at her and she gave him an urging nod. "Go."

Inko was astounished of what she's hearing, and 'seeing'. Bakugo doesn't need to be told twice as he dashes away from them in search for Midoriya among the crowd.

 **[Midoriya Izuku]**

"Stand up." The man beside me ordered and the blade on my side remained pointed to me.

I had no choice but to follow him. I slowly stood up along with Emilia-san and the other two men with us. She rose up and leaned closer to me with caution when our shoulders made contact.

"Run." She whispered hastily and quickly kicked the guy on her side at his lower region causing him to groan to agony, knees dropped on the floor while hands clutching on his dear manhood.

She then twisted and tackled the astounished man beside me. I was still surprised to what she just did but I snapped back to reality when she shouted for me to run. I was hesitating. I didn't want to leave her alone just to protect me, I'm the boy and I should be doing that. But her eyes showed determination and assurance so I nodded and ran away from them.

I flinched, causing me to abruptly halt, when I heard her groan and a thump after that. I dreaded looking back but I was late to realize that I already did. My jaw was slightly apart as my eyes see her figure on the floor, seems unconscious, with the man, who was beside me earlier, holding a stun gun.

'Where did that came from?'

He huffs and began looking around his furrowed eyebrows. This alerted me so I dashed away from the scene as fast as possible with a pursed lips.

'I'll be back, Emilia-san!'

A lot of people are looking at the scene and some civillians moved aside, while some run away when they saw me rushing off the scene. I carefully escaped, for me not to trip on the process, and searched for a guard in seek for help. I was wishing for a pro hero to be here but with such luck no one appeared. When I saw a guard instead from afar, I was about to shout for help but my arm was suddenly got tugged back.

I panicked and my head turned to this person. My eyes widens and terror bloomed in me.

The man smirked at me as I was desperately attempting for him to unhand me; "You aren't getting away now." He raises his stun gun and began nearing it at me.

"L-let go o-of me!" I stammered and he began pulling me harshly when I thrashed.

I was resisting to use my quirk as I worry the twins in me. I felt weak and even though I have to ability to defend myself, something's preventing me to.

Just why do they need me of all people? Who told them about my situation?

"Oh, no. I'm not letting go something that can make money for us. Hah, maybe if you're finished being experiemented, we could-"

I flinched when a harsh blast came that slammed on the man's side face making this cut his sentence. The panic in my expression was immediately changed into dumbfound. The man's grip on my arm loosens as he stumble on the floor from the impact, stun gun flying off from his grasp.

My eyes landed on the owner of those red eyes, who was panting heavily and eye brows intact. My jaw was slightly dropped and as if my heart suddenly stopped beating in my chest. My breathing was also held back and as soon as I realized that, I breathed; "K-kacchan?"

He slowly turned his head to face me when he finally caught his breath. Fear suddenly sent chills all over my body, stoned on my spot.

W-why is he here? Where did he came from? How is h-

His glare pulled me back to reality, my body instantly tensed. I can't believe how he's affecting me so badly with just a look of his. I was about to take a step back to run away from him but his voice stopped me.

No, not his voice exactly that made me froze on my move. But his words, that is.

"Is that mine?"

 _Huh?_

I was having difficulties to look directly at his eyes. I have no idea what does he mean with those words, I don't have anything with me to note here, so I couldn't resist and raised my eye brow in question.

"Wh-at? I d-don't get you, Ka-cchan." My voice tremble, unintentionally.

Kacchan narrowed his eyes at me and my shoulders jolt. Thinking back at my words, is there something wrong with asking? I must be mistaken about this but I think I just saw Kacchan's cheeks turn light pink. My attention, though, was quickly turned to the man who slowly rose up from Kacchan's attack. I began to panic.

Kacchan grabbed my arm and I turned my gaze at him; "Is 'that' mine, fucking Deku?! I'm a-asking if I-I am its f-fathe... Damnit! Just answer, fucking hell!"He cursed while pointing on my bump and immediately my face burn in embarrassment.

I bit my lower lip and was hesitating whether to tell him or not. My fear of rejection suddenly began to grow. Body trembling involuntarily, I averted my gaze off of his. Why of all times this has to happen? Why in this kind of moment.

 _'I mean, won't you regret it in the end if you don't speak out now? You looked like you've been enduring it until today...'_ suddenly, Emilia-san's words replayed back in my mind on our first meeting.

The man finally was on his feet. He gasps with bleeding cheek, glaring right at Kacchan in hate.

"Answer me!"

Right. She's right. I have to say it now. I have to force myself or I'll be miserable for regretting not saying the truth to Kacchan. Whether I'll be hurt or not, it's better for him to know... at least.

I gazed up again at his red eyes, when I took the courage to, and forced that simple one word out of my dry throat; "Y-yes!"

My voice sounded strained and pained, which I tried not to. But seeing Kacchan's facial expression softene-

"You." Our attention was brought back to man, his palm glowing weirdly. "You fucker." He grumbled in grimace then a gun popped out of his palm.

His quirk...

"His quirk's like that Momo bîtch, Creation." Kacchan smirks in interest.

"N-no, Kacchan! It's dangerous! He's got a real gun." I worriedly warned him and unconsciously tugged on his arm that was still holding my arm firmly.

Without giving me a side glance, he spoke; "I'll take care of this bastard. Go to that 'bitch'there." He points to the direction where Emilia-san is.

"Wha..."

"Just go, Deku." He gave me this time a squeeze on my arm.

A squeeze of assurance. I felt my cheeks heating up and I awkwardly nodded. He slowly loosens his grip and I turned away to head to my friend's location.

"Be careful." I muttered before I left with an uncontrollable relieve smile that formed on my lips.


	9. (9) Unresolved and Discovered

"Emilia-san!" I huffed as I hurry to get by her side.

The smile on my face haven't left yet. I still couldn't believe what just happened and haven't got over it until this moment. But it made me think, what was Kacchan doing here? And that actual question kept repeating itself in my head.

I finally arrived on her side. She groans and forces herself to get up weakly. She looked at me with relief and a mixture of shock in her silver eyes.

"Midoriya-kun... you're alright..." A glad smile formed onto her face. Then her eyes widens as if she had forgotten something really important.

"J-just no-now... Ba-kugo-k-kun..." she stumbles on her words and panic hinted on her tone.

I placed my hand on her shoulder.

"I know."

I assured her that Kacchan told me that he could handle it by himself. And... and I know he could. We've known each other since childhood and I at least have faith in his abilities.

I helped Emilia-san up.

I still couldn't believe that he's here. And he... saved me.

Both of us flinched when we heard a loud bang away. It sounded like a gun shot and I got afraid of what's happening on Kacchan's side. I hope he's alright.

"You look happy." She spoke which caught me off guard.

My cheeks burn and I insticntively cover my face with my arms.

"N-no. I'm not." I retorted but my voice trembled.

I heard her giggling and it stopped immediately. She informed that we need to get away from the scene as soon as possible.

"We don't know who are they working for, Midoriya-kun. You're in danger. We have to leave or we'll get-"

"There!"

We both jolted when a guy pointed at us from a distance, wearing a black face mask. He's with another guy who is also wearing a mask but it's color was gray.

Both had their eyes into glares. And that didn't look good. More of them, I thought with dread.

"Don't let them escape!" The guy with gray mask shouted and both came charging toward us.

"Midoriya-kun! Ru-"

SLAM. CRASH. THUD.

Emilia-san's words were interrupted when out of nowhere two literal flat screen tvs flew above their heads and slammed right at them.

They stumble down on the floor with the TV screen shards scatter around them, causing their palms to bleed and some part of their faces. They attempted to rise back again but someone, a blond woman, came behind them and swatted a baseball bat on their heads so hard I subconsciously felt the pain behind my head.

They completely fell unconscious.

"M-mom?" I stammered and still couldn't remove the surprise from my face. An amazed surprise expression, to correct myself.

A shorter woman, who had a tired and worried expression, came beside the blond woman, still holding the bat on her hand. I'm not sure who this woman is though however a part of my memories reminds me that I had met her before.

"Izuku!" Mom ran towards me and hugged me real tight.

Tears streamed out of her eyes and I patted her back for assurance.

"Mom, you were cool back there." I muttered, a glad smile on my face formed.

Mom's quirk. I knew she could only make small things float and attract it to her but making two flat screens float, which is definitely heavier and expensive, probably took a huge amount of energy in her.

"I'm really glad you're safe. Oh, Izuku!" Her grip tightens around me.

With my bump in the middle, I feel pretty awkward doing this.

Then mom finally released me. She looked at Emilia-san; "Thank you." She has this sincere smile on her lips.

Emilia-san had a sad frown on her face. "No, ma'am. I couldn't help him, at all." She said in distressed. "Bakugo-kun is the one who needs to be thanked for."

Her shoulders slumped and mom placed a hand on her shoulder. "No, Emilia-chan. You did help. I know you helped Izuku away from danger. So, ..."

She paused then gestured for the blond woman to come closer.

As she came closer, I tensed. Her features finally remained me of who she is.

"Izuku, remember her?" My mom hopefully asked and I reluctantly nodded.

I unconsciously locked my gaze on hers.

"Kacchan's... Mom." I swallowed nervously a lump.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Emilia-san's expression turned surprised. She hasn't met her until now and we would have the same reacion but I bent my head down.

Somehow... I felt ashamed of myself. I don't know... Maybe I'm embarrassed that I'm what I am right now and she must be thinking I'm no good for her son. I don't get myself. Why am I thinking negative? When did I start by the way?

"Hi, Izuku. It's been a while." She spoke and her tone sounded... welcoming?

Before I knew it, two hands were placed on both sides of my face and I was forced to face up. I met those very same red eyes like Kacchan's. Sharp red eyes yet hers were gentle.

"Don't worry a thing." She lent forward and whispered something on my ear that made my face heat up.

"I accept you to be with Katsuki."

She pulled away and formed a cheeky grin. I was still speechless as I stare at her dumbfoundly, face still burning in embarrassment.

By any chance, did Kacchan knew about my situation and also told his mother? And the fact that I'm accepted gave relief in my chest.

"Um, Inko-san, ... Bakugo-san. We have to leave the mall, immediately." Emilia spoke up in panic.

We all agreed and mom and Kacchan's mom took the things we bought earlier.

"Emilia-sama!" A male voice called from afar.

This took all of our attentions and searched for its owner. A man with brown hair and slightly tattered clothes, a bleeding gash on his cheek, came running toward us. When he finally came on our spot, he placed his hands on his knees and huffed for a breather.

"Ibusaki-san!" Emilia-san and I exclaimed and questioned him what happened to him.

"I was led to a trap." He huffed in distress.

"The man, that attempted to attack you earlier, " he gestured for me. "Had some of his group mates ambush me. Even the police, who I was about to deliver the man to, was also part of them."

Ibusaki-san breathed frustratedly.

"I'm sorry it took for a while." He bowed apologetically and Emilia-san told him to raise his head.

She pulled a handkerchief from her pocket and carefully cleaned off the oozing blood from his wound. Ibusaki-san flinched then groaned in pain. She apologized for that.

"How are we going to leave now?" Mom asked.

Ibusaki told her that we'd have to get to the parking lot where he had parked the car earlier however he saw some of those men are guarding our route to exit.

We all dreaded that we had nowhere to go now. Just, who leaked about my situation?

"I've already contacted Wataru-san about our state. They said that they are heading here right away." He added and gave us at least a hope.

The whole mall began to get silent with most of the civilians out of the building. Feint sirens are now heard from the outside. We're also silent thinking for a way to escape. I'm guessing that any minutes from now, police will flood in and check the mall.

"Oh!" Kacchan's mom suddenly exclaimed in our silence.

We all looked at her in question and when we saw her looking somewhere, we followed her gaze.

"Katsuki!" She called and a boy with fresh scratches everywhere, furrowed eyebrows, and an annoyed frown on his face came stomping toward us.

My eyes feared what I am seeing. I don't think he's stomping at all. But limping. A hand was clutching on his side waist with that spot soaked in red.

I felt my heart ripping into half in a slow torture motion.

No...

"Kacchan!" I cried and without even thinking for a second, I ran to him.

He had a surprised yet pained in his face as I came closer to him.

"D-deku?" He croaked.

Behind me, I think the others did what I just thought.

Before I could even came close to him, he collapsed on his knees. I ran forward and came to his aide on the floor. Tears were streaming out of my eyes like waterfalls now and I couldn't even stop them from flowing out. He lean on my shoulder with no hesitation while slightly groaning in pain.

Did the gun shot we heard earlier... it was Kacchan...? This tight horrible feeling in my chest, I hate this. It's painful.

"Katsuki, no!" His mom headed to his side and began to also panic as soon as she sees closer her son's bleeding wound.

Ibusaki-san tore his clothes off in a rush and immediately warped it on Kacchan's open wound to minimized blood loss. Upon doing so, Kacchan couldn't help but wince.

I heard him cursing under his breath.

"Let's hurry out! We have first aid kit in the car." Emilia-san suggested.

"But how are we going to go there? Ibusaki-kun said that there are some men guarding our exit route." Mom spoke in worry.

"I'm sure there are other ways out of here." Emilia hopefully said while desperately looking around.

We could take her idea but with Kacchan's horrible state, that couldn't be possible. We didn't have the enough time to search for a possible route out. This is making me nuts to the point I might lose my mind if I see him...

I held onto Kacchan instinctively when I felt him gripping weakly my arm. He looked up and spoke; "I'll take you guys out. I'm gonna kih-kill their shits..." he didn't finish his last sentence as seems that talking pained him real bad.

"You're in no good condition, Katsuki! You can't!" His mother warned with concern, her grip on the bat tigtens as if she's resisting herself not to hit her son to his senses.

But her tone somewhat has a beg in it.

I could see her motherly concern for Kacchan. Even I would have agreed to what she said. Kacchan's in no condition to fight anymore. Not that he's about t-to... No. No, he won't. And I feel guilty knowing that he'd done that and received this pain in result because of me. But knowing him, I knew better what would his response will be.

"Old hag, let me do this for fucking once!" he growled, making me flinch from his tone. "Let me at least... _help_."

His tone tired and pained. I'm honestly surprised that he still... conscious. I looked up at his mother. I could feel his determination and to help him, I eyed her in urge. I know this shouldn't be encourage in times like this but with Kacchan's attitude, it would only piss him off if what he wants isn't done.

"Please, Bakugo-san."

She bit her lower lip. Closed tight her eyes then sighed in exasperation.

"Fine. But we have to hurry!"

Ibusaki-san and I helped Kacchan up. He winced in pain and when I got worried he told me don't mind it.

"When we're done here, I have something to say." He whispered and I think only I heard it.

It did made my heart flutter with delight for a moment but with fear weighing more I don't think I could muster even a small smile in this situation.

Ibusaki-san led us the way with Emilia-san by his side. Our mothers are at our back, just in case Kacchan collapse they would help me assist him up. The walk was hurry and the silence in our surroundings didn't stayed too long the moment we were at the parking area.

"Get 'em!" One man shouted and came charging at us with a metal baseball bat.

About a dozen came running behind the one who shouted with broken pipes and baseball bats of different styles on hand. Few are made with wood, some has bend nails sprout on the base part, and the others are also metal. All of them looked delinquent type.

Ibusaki-san automatically bolted and tackled the first person in front of him. Kacchan's mom ran next, still holding the metal bat on her hand. She shouted like a delinquent, but more of a war cry, like our enemies and swatted her weapon on their heads with no mercy. Kacchan once had told me that his mother was an ex-deliquent so it would really explain a lot on how she fight so good.

Emilia hurried to head and support Kacchan's other arm.

"Let's go! Ibusaki-san can hold them for a short while."

The four of us rushed through the area in search for our vehicle. Mom behind us in guard for any more ambushes. A bat on hand, which Kacchan's mom had gave her on the way.

Emilia-san pointed at a direction where a black car was parked. Good thing is that we're almost there. Bad thing is that two men were armed and guarding the car.

Worst parts of it are they're armed with guns.

"Oh, no." I breathed, almost losing all my hope.

"Let me do this, Deku." Kacchan huffed and struggle to stand on his own.

"K-kaccha-!" Before I could even finish speaking, he charged them at his current best speed.

Compare him with no injuries, he would have been so fast that his opponents won't have the moment to defend themselves. But his pace right now was moderate yet he doesn't seemed bothered by the pain.

Palms creating deadly popping sounds. Men in front of them noticed Kacchan and aimed their guns at him. But he was still monster, injured or not, as he geared his arms back to boost his speed and flew like a jet right at them.

He did a remarkable twist and flew above them in mid air, not having them to have the chance to click the trigger of their weapons. He killed his explosion and dropped, making sure each of his feet landed on their bewildered faces. Kacchan made them stumble down and to finish it he slammed his palms onto their faces with his killing explosion with no hesitation.

Both men didn't move a single muscle with their faces smoking, and even at a distance I could smell that burning flesh. And I didn't want to see it.

The three of us still couldn't snap out of our trance until Kacchan's figure wobbled then followed by collapsing quickly backwards.

I cried for his name as we head toward his spot.

"Let's put him in the car. I'll treat him there." Emilia-san said and from a distance a roar was heard.

"I'll take care of them, Izuku. Go." Mom gave me an assuring nod and got on position for attack.

I've never seen her fight(until earlier ago) and I have no idea when did she learn to do so. But there are still matters that needs to be focused on.

I looked at Kacchan; sweating badly, breathing weakly, and bleeding even more. I panicked and couldn't even control my tears to fall.

"Kacchan," I called him as Emilia-san helped him carry in the car. "You're going to be alright." I tried my best to assure him and my heart that felt that's being squeeze in a slow torture.

"O-of course, you fu-uckmuch. I-I ain't dying here w-with you l-looking..."

He kept his eyes closed and his breathing is becoming very weak and ragged. Emilia-san and I carefully laid him on the back of the vehicle as she immediately took a first aid kit box from the drawer on the front and opened it. She worked fast; cleaned her hands with disinfectant thoroughly then breathed deeply.

She then looked at me in sadness. "Midoriya-kun, this is going to get disturbing. I'm sorry in advance."

Before I could even react to what she had said, she slightly lifted Kacchan's clothes, just below his chest, and we both saw a horrifying scene of his bleeding wound.

"Emilia-sa-GAAH!?" I accidentally exclaimed in panic as she inserts her fingers into Kacchan's literal open wound.

Kacchan's eyes shot open in pain and began cussing so strong that he instinctively swiped his palm making explosion toward Emilia-san, which she saw through and ducked causing the attack to hit the backrest seat.

I didn't know what to do as I have my jaw hanging with a terrified expression plastered on my face.

"E-emi-lia-" I stutter in horror.

"A-almost there... Ah! Got it!" She finally pulled her blood stained fingers out of Kacchan's wound along with a stained bullet.

"FUCKING SHIITSS!" Kacchan cursed and gripped the backrest so hard that his fingers turn white.

"Midoriya-kun, please get a cloth from the box." She instructed and I scrambled and took the box.

I got the first medical cloth I saw and gave it to her. She dropped the bullet on the cloth and warped it.

She eyed me gently. "Please tell Ibusaki-san that I used it and not to get angry."

I have no idea what she's talking about but I just nodded in understanding and didn't ask further more.

She smiled. She places her clean hand over the bleeding wound then closes her eyes. Not moment soon, a warm blue-green light shined softly on her palm. I stared in awe and my sight turned to his wound, that is starting to slightly close and blood stains began disappearing.

'She... has healing quirk?'

Hope was rising in me but it soon halted when the light died suddenly then Emilia-san fell on the car floor.

"Emilia-san!" I neared her and she seemed to have passed out.

"What... just happened..." I muttered and glance back on Kacchan's wound, which was half way healing but he looked sleeping.

It gave me relief that he's breathing normal now.

I fixed them up and while later Ibusaki-san, Kacchan's mom, and my mom finally came with some gashes and scratches all over them. They said that they've took care most of the attackers but we have to make sure and leave immediately. We all hurriedly went in the car and while on the way of escaping, I told them all what just happened.

Ibusaki-san's expression was dread and guilt.

"This is her second time using it." He breathed. "The truth is Emilia-sama has two quirks. The Fertility you know and the quirk she just used is called Revive. It is a quirk so dangerous that in exchange of helping someone to heal, it shortens her life span causing her in pass out." He explained briefly and my eyes widens.

I looked at her just beside me and my chest began tightening once again. So much for a first nice day out of their house to do a simple shopping. I feel like I'm the one to blame here. If I hadn't left the house; they wouldn't be hurt, Kacchan wouldn't be shot, and Emilia-san wouldn't have sacrificed a part of her life to save Kacchan.

I bent my head down in shame as I cover my face with my hands.

"With Bakugo-kun's wound half way healed, we only have approximately less than an hour to head straight at the hospital or it'll re-open and endanger in life." He informed and zoomed on the road.

The trip was dead silent but we got in Yanase Hospital in no time and Ibusaki-san and Kacchan's mom helped Kacchan out of the car to deliver him to the ER. Nurses readied the stretcher and laid him down there. They brought him in the ER in such rush and double doors slammed shut. While Emilia-san was brought into a different ER.

Erisa-san approached us as she's wearing her strict professional expression. But the moment she stood in front of us, she wore a sad face of hurt. But that didn't stayed much longer as she formed a small smile.

"Follow me. I'll treat your injuries while we wait."


	10. (10) The Incoming Conflict

"I'm sorry, Erisa-san..." I looked down with my fists curled on top of my lap.

I felt horrible that I had caused so much trouble and had led two persons important to me almost to their... _limit_. It's because of me that my mom and Kacchan's and Ibusaki-san had been included to my mess; hurt.

A nurse was treating their wounds. She offered us ice packs for the bruises but I was unharmed - not even a single scratch - and I didn't need it, which made me _more_ horrible. I couldn't even lift my gaze to see theirs from too much guilt.

The nurse took her leave when she was sure everyone was treated.

A figure came approaching and halted just in front of me. It bent down to reach my level. Two hands were suddenly on my cheeks and lifting my head, forcing me to meet this person's strict green eyes.

"Apology isn't needed, dear Izuku." She softly said yet I could clearly see pain in her eyes.

"My daughter had... chosen that desicion. It was risky, indeed. And losing her is like losing Wataru and my world..." Her voice trailed off and as if she was staring at a void of nothingness for a moment.

My eyes stung and tears began building up on the corners of my eyes.

"I... I'm-" a finger was placed on my lips to stop me from speaking.

"Don't apologize. It's fine." She said and removed her finger off from my lips. "Wataru will make sure that they both have a successful operation."

Her words were confident yet her tone was forced and it pains me that I'm causing everybody problems. I have no idea how she could do that. Just imagining myself in her situation, I just can't I would have break down and blame someone right now. But, she's just trying her best to cool things off even at worst situations.

As I didn't realize I was thinking deeply, I was embraced from my side. I glance and saw my mom had been the one who hugged me.

"Izuku. Stop stressing yourself. We are _not_ blaming you here." She sternly told me and I couldn't help myself but to look at her weakly when she broke our hug.

"You are not at fault."

"B-but... M-mom..." My voice cracked as warm tears roll down from my eyes. _I'm such a crybaby_. "E-emi-lia... got h-hurt. A-and, K-kaccha- wa-was sh-shot... And... A-and..."

It was frustrating that I couldn't even finish a complete sentence without my voice shaking. I know I should be the one to blame here. There's no one else. I don't want them comforting me that I had nothing to blame myself here.

If only I was-

"Izuku-kun..." I looked up and saw Kacchan's mom in front of me.

As soon as our eyes met, I had no time to process things out why. Why her eyes were... _angry_. I was afraid she'd get angry at me for putting her son in a critical situation. But before I knew it, a hand flew at my cheek forcing my head to face side-way from the impact. After the contact sounded, the whole room was dead silent.

Stinging hot pain began to take effect on my cheek. It took a good half, or so, minute before the fact that she had slapped me sunk into my mind.

"Kaori!" Mom exclaimed and bolted up from her seat. "You hurt Izuku! What were you thinking?!" She scolded her with obvious fury.

I look at them and saw that Erisa-san has a shock painted on her face, maybe couldn't believe that I have been slapped. I was sure I do have that same expression too. But that's not what I'm supposed to worry about now.

Mom glared at Kaori-san while she only looked back with pissed eyes and a sneer on her lips. Like the way Kacchan does when he's annoyed.

"Sugar coating as always, Inko." Said Kaori-san.

"Sugar coating? Kaori, I am comforting Izuku because I know being stressful is dangerous for him! You know, he had been suffering stress all over these four months! And we're trying to decrease it to not further affect the babies!" Mom raged, fists curled on her sides.

The look on her face says she was offended to what Kaori-san had just said. I do appreciate my mom's effort on comforting me and all. But I'm just not sure what was wrong. Even if I was trying to cheer myself up, I couldn't bring myself to honestly do it. But, I don't really think mom was sugar coating at all...

"Hurting him more now isn't necessary. I don't want to see Izuku carrying too much burden when I couldn't do anything..." She added and her voice trailed off.

"Oh, Inko. I'm a hundred and _one_ percent that you know me that well. We've been friends for a _long_ time. And about sugar coat part, sorry I was wrong." Kaori-san stood firmly tall and looked down at my mom with a frown.

"That is, you're _unconsciously_ making him rub the salt into his own wounds."

Mom's eyes turned wide, mouth slightly agape.

She was about to say a word but Kaori-san spoke first.

"I mean, you're the one who said it. You don't want to see Izuku-kun carrying some heavy burdens. Yet, in this situation, it's him who's the one who should do it." She breaths for a pause then; "It is him himself who can cure his stress and negativity. Comforting was not a problem. However... you both may not realize it, it's making the boy more horrible."

Kaori-san turned her attention to me with a straight face with a mixture of worry.

Due to shock from her words, I couldn't take my focus off of hers. Honestly, it's difficult to do what she said. I have no clue when did my negativity had started to begin with. I was just worried that I had caused others problems...

"I will say this for the last time. You are not to be blamed here because some idiots out there had been the ones at fault, who currently are unknown, and were the ones who were plotting to kidnap you. So, you'd better stop spouting nonsense or you'd get to taste another slap from me."

She raises her hand as if to warn that she's ready to give me another of it. I was still dazed from her words. So the only word I unsurely replied her was; "Yes..."

Then the door opened which caught our attention.

 **[3rd Person POV]**

A man with touseled teal blue hair proceeded in with a solemn expression. His silver eyes showed disappointment and a frown curled on his lips.

Other people in the room stared at him. Izuku, taking it worst, had a terrified look. He definitely knew the doctor brought a bad news. And his heart wasn't even prepared. Inko held supportingly his hand. He dreaded the words that the doctor's about say.

Even if he wanted to cover his ears and pretend everything was going to be okay from now, he couldn't. He bit his lower lip to contain his emotions.

"W-wataru..." Erisa utter. Even she couldn't hold her tone properly like a professional. "What happened...? How was the results?"

Wataru looked at her; "Oh, they're stable now. They'll probably regain conscious after some good hours of rest."

They all breathed a sigh of relief. A little pissed that they had misunderstood the situation. Izuku's chest suddenly felt light from hearing that.

"What's the bad news?" Erisa straightly questioned. _I'll let him pass for now..._ , she thought.

"The culprit..." He said and tension began to grow in the room.

"She's revealed herself."

"Wait. _She_? A woman?" Ibusaki exclaimed.

Even the others were surprised that the culprit was a woman.

"Unfortunately, it is true. It is also true that Izuku-kun's case is highly confidential and few numbers only knew it. And by few numbers, I mean _very_ few. But I didn't expect that this person, one of them, would be a traitor."

"Can you tell us her name?" Kaori asked but more of a statement.

"It's... Kumo Anri."

Inko, Izuku, and Kaori only have puzzeled faces as they have no clue who that person was. However, Ibusaki and Erisa both have disbelief painted on their faces as soon as that name rolled out of Wataru's tongue.

"Umm, may I ask... Who that person might be?" Izuku, mostly confused and worried of all, spoke up.

Wataru gaze at the boy. "You see... Kumo Anri is my assistant. I never introduced her to you so you wouldn't know." Then shifted it to the boy's mother. "She was the one I had been with when the time your son was delivered here from the beginning of all this. And she was also the one who first knew about Izuku-kun's pregnancy."

Inko covers her mouth when she felt that something clicked deep in her memories. She had seen his assistant before but she didn't paid her much attention because she was too worried sick to her son to even bother people around her.

Erisa clenched her fists tightly. She couldn't believe that her husband's assistant, who she quite trust with things and stuffs, had fooled them to this mess. Yet, as much as she wanted to believe it, she still have hope that somehow it was just someone tricking them to blame Kumo Anri.

"Wataru-san, if I may ask, is there any proof that Kumo-san was the one behind all this?" Ibusaki spoke.

Wataru fished his hand in his pocket and took a crumpled paper.

"Don't mind if it's crumpled. Quite frustrated when I first read it." He reminded and spread it open for them to read.

' _Let me have the boy and I promise to spare your lives. And if you do not, within 3 months, I will hunt for the boy before the fetuses fully developed. Our previous fight will be resumed. My men are waiting patiently for my next command. Think wisely, doctor._

 _Best wishes;_  
 _-Kumo Anri ?_ '

"It states here clearly that she's also the one behind Emilia's kidnap years ago." He noted with a sour face.

" _What_." Erisa exclaimed and the anger is now obvious on her face.

She could already feel anger boiling inside her in a dangerous pace. She clearly knew it now. That woman is not worthy of her trust. Kumo Anri had put her daughter in danger, because of Emilia's interesting quirk, and now. Now, Izuku was involved.

Erisa noted herself. She needed to contain her temper.

Their attention turned to Kaori, who cleared her throat.

"Well. That woman must be a bītch who's crazy for some sack. Putting that shītty kiss mark on the end, best wishes my ass." She crosses her arms below her chest, a sneer on her lips.

Both Midoriya just stared at her in bewilder. Inko noticed that Kaori's true colors are starting to show, that when she's really pissed she starts talking with colorful words of hers.

"How about we form a surprise plan for this bītch?"

Hours had passed and the adults were busy thinking for a plan to protect Izuku. Izuku, on the other hand, had been suggested by his mother to skip this one out since he's been stressed enough for the day.

Wataru allowed the boy to pay Emilia and Katsuki a visit. He didn't hesitate and agreed. A nurse led him to their designated private room and Izuku proceeded in alone.

Emilia lay quietly on the left side and Katsuki lay on the right side. Izuku watched from the door way how the machines beside them beep from time to time and some needles in the back of their hands penetrated their skin.

The boy carefully closed the door behind him and headed first to the girl's bed. He took the chair that's just beside the bed and sat on it. Izuku observed her features; fair yet a little pale skin and pale dry lips. She somehow look dead but Izuku assured himself that she's alive. He remained silent for some moments and finally looked straight at Emilia's face.

"Emilia-san... Thank you." He crept a small glad smile.

He had enough of crying so he's preventing it as much as he can.

"Thank you for saving me. And especially Kacchan. If it weren't for you, he would have..." He paused and unconsciously chewed his lower lip. He felt a pang of guilt in his chest. "Never mind."

He stayed silent and the only sounds in the room were the machines. He couldn't think of anything else to say so he moved his attention to his childhood friend. Izuku dragged his chair beside Katsuki's bed.

He remained meek because even if Katsuki was sleeping and wasn't aware of his presence near him, Izuku still felt his heart pounding nervously in his chest. Since they are alone, he dared himself to hold Katsuki's hand.

Izuku admired how Katsuki's hand was bigger than his and how rough his palm proving that he's training very hard. He didn't notice that a smile formed on his lips. He remembered the incident that happened earlier. The hand he's holding right now was the one that gave him a squeeze of assurance.

He turned up to gaze Katsuki on his sleeping face.

"I love you, Kacchan." He mumbled softly.

Izuku suddenly snapped back to reality as soon as he realized what he just said. His cheeks flushed and turned bright red, spreading all over his face to his neck. He couldn't believe that he actually said that.

His eyes turned wide when he felt Katsuki's hand twitch. Izuku flinched. His heart pounding hard making him hard to breath. He was about to pull back his hand but he realize that Katsuki took it in his grasp, securing it.

Izuku began to panic. Due to it, he couldn't take his hand back as he slowly observe Katsuki regaining conscious. His blood draining out of his system, causing his skin to turn white.

' _Oh... shit. Oh, shit. Oh, shit. Oh shit!_ ' These are the words currently swimming in his thoughts as of the moment.

Katsuki groaned and little by little his eyes began to flutter open. He first gazed up the white ceiling and somehow decided to avert it away to look at the person with black hair with green on the tips just beside him, looking at him in pure shock and red cheeks.

"D-de...ku?" He croaked.

Izuku was just about to reply back, trying to get the right words at the same time, when Katsuki's attention turned down just to witness he was holding Izuku's hand.

He immediately felt wide awake and blood running up to his own cheeks.

"Why... am I holding your hand?"

 **A/N:** I apologize for just updating now. You see, I also have an account in Wattpad and this story here in Fanfic is two chapters late from there. So... here it is! It was just school and stuffs that I couldn't update this. I'm currently preparing the chapter 11. And... yep. Yeah...


	11. (11) Bitter Truth

"Why... am I holding your hand." Katsuki had his eyes wide open in shock along with his cheeks flushed like an actual cherry.

Izuku panicked as he apologized at the same time and attempted to retrieve his hand back but his childhood friend's grip secured him. And this confused Izuku.

"Wait." Izuku froze.

He stayed still on his spot and didn't dare to even look at Katsuki right at his eyes. Heart pounding furiously inside his chest. Breathing was almost forgotten until he noticed Katsuki sitting up. Izuku still kept his mouth shut. His mind clouded with too many thoughts for the upcoming outcome of his stupidity. It was just that he did something that he felt right at the moment and late he realized that it was a really bad timing that Katsuki woke up. Damn.

"Deku," his body automatically flinched upon hearing his nickname being called. There was a short pause, as if to prepare himself, before Katsuki speaks once again. "Look at me."

His words were so out of character and soft yet the demanding tone was still present. Izuku hears this made his heart jump. Something in him told him - urged him - to comply to Katsuki's words. The atmosphere was choking him in a good sweet way but he forced himself to ignore it.

Izuku, then, slowly lifts his gaze, sweat rolling down to his chin, and finally his green eyes met those burning red eyes of the blonde. He unconsciously chewed his lower lip in anticipation.

"Deku..." Katsuki called his name again, unconsciously caressing Izuku's hand on his.

Izuku could see in his eyes the resolve. This made him a little more confused and had this question about what was the resolve for.

"I'm sorry." Katsuki uttered with sincerity.

Time seemed to have stopped ticking. It felt like they had been in the hospital for some years now as Izuku was staring at his dear childhood friend in honest disbelief. Izuku snapped back to reality, after some seconds of processing his words.

But one thing he couldn't sink fully into his mind was that his childhood friend, who had been really mean to him and would clearly never apologize (or even bow down his head) to anyone because he's just that stubborn ever since, had just... actually said his sorry.

However, "About... _what_?" Izuku questioned, unsure.

"About all I've done to you up until now. Fuck, I know a shitty sorry wouldn't solve it. I know I was hell horrible toward you and stupid that I late now realized what my fucking true feelings are. And I _know_ what I did to you to result you to experience _this_ is really unforgivable. I clearly do not fucking know how to solve things. I don't kno-"

"Stop, Kacchan!" Katsuki's words were stopped with Izuku blocking his mouth with his hand.

Katsuki abruptly halted and raised a pissed eyebrow at Izuku but it immediately ceased as he stare at the boy looking at the side with embarrassed expression. He let the awkward moment of silence grasp him until Izuku regained his composure and spoke; "Please... don't say that..." he paused and forced the words out of his tightening throat. "I... I forgive you, Kacchan. It's alright."

Katsuki eyed him in astonishment. Suddenly, his chest felt lighter and as if a heavy weight has been lifted. He couldn't tell if he should be shocked or be relieved that Izuku said that but his uncontrollable - uncharacteristically - grin told him so. He pulled himself up and wrapped his arms around the green haired boy in front of him.

Taken by surprise, Izuku had his eyes widen with his lips quivering in panic for getting the right words but failing miserably. Never would he have thought that he would actually get an embrace from his long crush. _Never_ in a thousand years. However, his heart seemed to have leaped out of his chest when he saw Katsuki actually smiled so happily which he last remembered Katsuki did it once when they were so small. Izuku thought he would never ever see that smile again, and yet...

Katsuki tightens their hug a little bit but still keeping in mind of the bump in their middle. The grin on his face doesn't seem to have the intention to disappear.

"I have no fucking clue why I'm happy right now, Deku." he breathed just beside Izuku's ear causing him to shiver.

The ash blonde finally releases him. "One thing makes me think." he looked at Izuku puzzled and Izuku tilt his head slightly to the side in question. "Why is your belly this big when it's just four months?"

The green head stared at him in total shock and he couldn't prevent the grin that's starting to stretch on his lips. Katsuki raises his eye brows in suspicion. He was about to think the wrong way; which possibly might be not his 'child' at all, but Izuku's next words almost took the life out of him.

"We're having twins." he beamed with a bashful smile.

He unconsciously rubs his belly. Somehow, he felt proud of telling Katsuki about it now that the problem between them has been solved. Katsuki, on the other hand, didn't feel the same way. His blood gone cold with his skin turning pale as literal white that he almost feared that all his colors would actually drain out of him. His heart must have stopped beating at some point but he assured himself that it was still beating.

Izuku sees this and grew concerned. He observed his childhood friend's expression which was a mixture of disbelief and astonishment. He wasn't sure if he's surprised or scared - which probably hard to imagine. The boy, at that, became depressed as he thinks that the ash blonde did not like the idea of what he said much less since it is the truth.

"Kacchan, ...sorry." Izuku spoke, more of a whisper. Katsuki looked at him in confusion. "I know you don't want this. But it's the truth. I know you hat- mmp!?" quickly, Katsuki blocks his mouth to stop him from speaking. Now it was his turn to cover Izuku's mouth.

"Don't even think of saying such bullshit." Katsuki strongly warned the boy and Izuku sweat dropped. "Don't misunderstood, Deku. Don't even say or even _think_ that I fucking hate you or the twins because it ain't true. It ain't like I dislike the idea of having two. Damn, I kinda... like the idea..." Katsuki told him, quite surprised that it came out sincerely. Though he stopped himself from admitting that he wasn't ready to take the responsibility yet.

Izuku smiles in relief.

"Then... if you don't hate me... what then?" Katsuki stared at him, plainly shocked that he was caught off guard.

"That's..."

A knock was heard from the door and their moment was interrupted. Katsuki was slightly glad that someone came in for he wasn't sure how to respond to Izuku's question.

There stood a teal haired doctor who's looking at them in amazement. Wataru instantly knew they are finally in good terms. But when his gaze turned to his unconscious daughter, a sad frown formed onto his face. Though, he immediately dismissed the thought and focused on his patient.

"So, how are you, Katsuki-kun?"

"Fucking good." Katsuki scowls as usual but it made Izuku panic. He brought his attention to Wataru and silently apologized on Katsuki's behalf for his rudeness. Wataru understands this but couldn't get how the boy had an affection toward the blonde.

Wataru slowly approached them. "How long was he awake, Izuku-kun?"

"Hmm... not an hour ago."

Wataru went silent for a moment. It was pretty early for Katsuki to regain his consciousness. He thinks that Emilia's quirk must be helping his healing process after treating his wound. So, the doctor suggested that he stays on his bed and rest for the meantime.

"We'll be discussing the current matters tomorrow. For now, you both should get some rest." Wataru brought his attention to Izuku. "You've had enough stress for the day. The car's waiting outside."

"Okay... But, what about Kacchan?"

"He'll be staying here for the night." the doctor replies with a small smile.

The boy nodded, hiding his disappointment for leaving already. Izuku heads for the door and looks back to silently give Katsuki a goodbye wave. He opens the door and Inko was awaiting him outside patiently. After that, both had completely left.

The room suddenly felt suffocating for Katsuki. Instantly, he knew what's up. He bore his eyes on Wataru's back and spoke; "What do you want?"

Slowly, Wataru turned with a stern expression; "Let's talk for a bit."

Morning breeze blows gently making the flowers in the garden sway. Izuku had awoken just an hour ago and there he stood quietly in the middle of the garden while staring at the skies. The sun's going to rise up in any minute from now but he didn't care. He enjoys the silence for a change.

The quietness relaxed his nerves and muscles. After the hectic incident that happened yesterday, things will be completely settled later on for sure. But the worry he's feeling since yesterday hadn't left his chest. To think that someone's after his life is not really assuring at all. Especially, if those people wanted to conduct such experiments on him. He felt unprotected. He's scared. No matter how many times his mother, Katsuki's mother; Mitsuki, Wataru or Erisa told him that they'll protect him, he couldn't feel safe.

A heavy sigh escaped his mouth. He places his hands on top of his bump.

"Is something wrong?"

Izuku flinched. He turned around and saw Mitsuki standing just a short distance from him. She has this calm expression which he rarely sees his childhood friend make. They may look alike but some aspects of them were not similar. The woman, then, walks up beside him as she remains meek. She lets Izuku have his time to gather his words.

And there, Izuku spoke; "Just honestly afraid."

"Of what?"

"About all that's happening. Everything's new to me and there are a lot of restrictions. I couldn't do anything to help others..." Izuku mutters but enough to be heard by Mitsuki. "I chose the path of becoming a hero but instead I'm the one who's being protected."

"True." The woman agrees and slightly nods. "True that everything's things new to you. And it is also true that there are a lot of restrictions. But don't think badly of it. You're being protected because it's needed. Not forced but by our own will."

Mitsuki brought her gaze to the boy's eyes.

"You know, let me tell you something." Mitsuki focused her attention motherly to the boy. And Izuku looked in curiosity. "You really have good friends. And thanks to them, Katsuki's eyes were forced open to reality of his faults. Along with that, he'll probably realize something within him later on." she told the boy and chuckles. "What a stupid dense brat sure he is."

"Friends...?" Izuku mumbled.

' _It can't be..._ ' he covers his mouth and disbelief was painted clearly on his face. He's sure. Definitely sure that it was them. But one thing that he kept his attention on was that how did they even knew about his situation? How many knew? This panicked him for a second that they might spread the news to the whole class. However, a part of him assured himself that he trusted them on not doing such stupid risky thing.

"Don't worry. I'm sure they wouldn't spread the news about you." Mitsuki assured.

Izuku only nods in response.

"And..." the boy awaited as it seems that Mitsuki was about to say something. "I'm sorry for what I've said yesterday. I hurt both you and your mom." she paused for a moment then spoke; "I know you were a happy, bright kid back then. But, with this huge change in you and in Katsuki, I knew at some point that my son was the cause of this. He's the cause of your stress and negativity and I couldn't really blame you on that."

"But we're fine now."

"So, what I- _What?_ " Mitsuki exclaimed and Izuku only gave her a happy smile.

"Kacchan apologized to me yesterday before we came back here."

"Ehh...? That brat seriously apologized?" the woman said in disbelief. "Finally, Katsuki swallowed his pride and did that."

Mitsuki places her palm on her forehead as she really couldn't believe that Katsuki would actually say his sorry. Izuku could not blame his childhood friend's mother. He was also surprised and until now he still haven't taken in that fact had happened fully.

Both remained silent after that as they witness the morning rising sun in the skies.

"Oh! And I just heard this last night from Inko." Mitsuki beamed as she recalled something out of the blue; "Is it true that you're having twins?" Excitement was obvious on her expression.

Izuku nodded at her with a smile but then brought his gaze down with his smile turning into a lonely frown on his face. Mitsuki sees this and got concerned.

"What's wrong, Izuku-kun?"

Izuku looked at her in hesitant. He wanted to say it but suddenly his throat dried up. Fear start to grow in his chest. His shoulders became heavy as if two full sack of rice are on it. He hated this feeling. He wanted to say it but he realized that if he say this to Mitsuki it would be unfair to Inko who is _his_ mother. The fact could almost drive him mad but he had to. He didn't want to cause distress to them when that moment comes without them knowing it's a high possibility chance it might happen.

"I... I have... something to say... Please hear me out..." Izuku uttered and Mitsuki awaited.

The boy looked at her and the fear in his eyes could not be hidden. Tears began to build up on the corners of his eyes. And the next words that Mitsuki hears broke her heart and made her almost deaf.

"The twins and I... One of us will not be able to make it. I'm scared..." Hot tears rolled out of his eyes.

 **[A/N: Hi, guys! My updates are certainly getting slower and an apology is too used here . Anyway to make all short, I have FINALLY updated! Yatta! And Kacchan's mom's name has been stated so I used it now. Too lazy to change her name in the previous chappys. And OMG, it has been announced that there will be BNHA season 2! Just happy. Sooooo happy desu.**


	12. (12) Parental Decisions

**:  
**

 _ **Hi! Finally I have made an update after a long time. And I'm just going to remind you that I have changed my writing style, still under development though. You may or may not notice but mehp. Errors are still possibly... present somewhere, sorry. AND I made this chapter longer than my usual , though this is just a bundle of sadness. :/**_

 _ **And some information isn't official to the actual series so don't mind them but do as it's only related here. You'll find out. ^^**_

* * *

 ** _[Previously on Raising the Absolute Duo]_**

 _"Let's talk for a bit..." Wataru looked at Katsuki with a serious face._

 _..._

 _"I... I have... something to say... Please hear me out..." Izuku uttered and Mitsuki awaited._

 _The boy looked at her and the fear in his eyes could not be hidden. Tears began to build up on the corners of his eyes. And the next words that Mitsuki hears broke her heart and made her almost deaf._

 _"The twins and I... One of us will not be able to make it. I'm scared..." Hot tears rolled out of his eyes._

* * *

Mitsuki walks forward to Izuku to wipe his tears off then pulls him into an embrace. She couldn't help but pity the poor boy in his situation. Simply looking at him, she can tell how he felt so vulnerable all these previous months of pregnancy.

"Oh, Izuku." is the only thing the woman could say.

Then something made her bother.

"Izuku..." Mitsuki calls the boy's attention.

Izuku looks up with his teary green eyes, uncertain. Just seeing those pained look in his eyes felt like a thorn had been stabbed in Mitsuki's chest.

"Does... Inko knew about this?" she speaks hesitantly.

The moment she spoke the boy's mother's name, fear quickly envelops Izuku's eyes. His lips quivers as he shakes his head in dismay. Mitsuki is troubled.

"Dear, don't tell me that guy doctor told this _only_ to you?" her voice sounding disbelief.

With Izuku's dark silence, it is enough for Mitsuki to form a disappointed frown on her face. She thinks it is bad, terribly bad. How could a doctor put such heavy burden on a sixteen-year-old boy who's just experiencing something he's _not_ supposed to experience, at all? And worst part of it, he didn't even inform that very important detail to the kid's own mother.

But Mitsuki decides not to let the boy hear her opinion about it as she is sure that it will only make his feelings more messed up.

Instead... "Hey..." she uses her hand to gently raise Izuku's gaze to hers. What she needs to do right now is to understand.

"I'll support you. Tell Inko all these and I'm sure she will understand."

Izuku stares into those red eyes of hers as if those are doors of death right in front of him. Even if he wanted to say something, his throat constricts. He knew he didn't have a choice. His heart isn't nearly prepared as he thought it was. He is hesitating. He knows that at some point he should be telling this to Inko, and that is now. Hot tears kept flowing out of his eyes. His lips purses into a thin line.

But he gives her a small nod.

Minutes have passed after Mitsuki making Izuku calm down first before they head back inside the house. She holds the boy's hand to let him know that she's there for him. Izuku wanted to form a small smile of appreciation but even though he had calmed down, the heaviness in his chest still won't go away. For him, it seem that just a small smile is draining too much of his energy.

They take their time in walking and finally they reach his mother's room. Mitsuki makes an assuring smile and urge the boy to knock. The boy still is hesitant but he inhales then exhales in hopes to relax his panicking heart. He raises his knuckles and knocks onto the door.

Inko informs them to wait for a second before the door swings open. His mother grins and is about to greet them a good morning when she sees the seriousness in the atmosphere, she stopped herself. Mitsuki slowly releases her grip from Izuku's hand. For a moment, the boy panics but Mitsuki gives his shoulder a tap and smiles at him warmly.

Then transfers her gaze to Inko. "Izuku has something to say. Please hear him out."

Inko raises an eyebrow, confused. But she didn't question any further and makes a space for her son to go inside. Izuku then walks in, leaving Katsuki's mother by the door. She closes the door for them and immediately the room felt suffocating for the boy.

"Izuku," he flinches when Inko called him out. He looks at her, petrified.

This made his mother more worried. "Izuku, you don't have to be scared." she did her best to make her tone soft as possible. "You can tell me anything. I'm here."

Inko holds his hand as her way to soothe her son's nervousness. However the boy only felt a pang of guilt in his chest. He realize that he's been selfish all this time. Why hadn't he told his own mother the truth sooner? Why had he carried the burden all to himself? Does she not have the rights to worry?

No. Simply because Izuku loves his mother so much that he didn't want to make her worry or even hurt her feelings. He knew that Inko is weak emotionally toward her son after his husband left their son into her own hands to raise. Izuku understands all of it and decided not to tell her. But right now, he has to.

After a moment of collecting his composure and courage to speak out, he then begins explaining the situation as careful as he can.

Nevertheless, the outcome didn't surprise him at all. Inko's expression twists to horror to hurt then to a mess. Her eyes sting and hot tears roll out of her eyes in an alarming pace. Every word from Izuku seems like her heart's been torn bit by bit in a mind-wrecking torture way. Her legs gave out as she falls down, covering her face.

Izuku couldn't do a thing besides warping her into his embrace while apologizing for his selfishness. And this time, not a single tear came out of his eyes.

* * *

Hours had gone by since Izuku's confrontation about the truth to his mother and between those hours the Yanase couple and Katsuki's arrival to the house while Emilia still stays unconscious at the hospital. Wataru reports to Mitsuki that her son's almost healed and that he still needs some rest. Wataru did suggested Katsuki to stay at the hospital for another day but he insisted to get out of there as soon as possible.

After Wataru finishes telling about it to Mitsuki, he feels that he's being glared by the woman which sent harsh chills in his spine. He couldn't tell, actually. Yet he tries his best to shrug it off and change the topic.

"Where are Izuku-kun and Inko?" With that simple question, he sees now clearly the killer glare from Mitsuki.

He flinches. But she then exhales in defeat. She knows that by glaring won't solve the current problem anyway, even if she's restraining herself not to cause a scene by strangling the doctor to his last breath or other worst possibilities. But still worth the try mentally, she thought.

"Well, Izuku finally told his mother about his situation." she utters, plastering a pissed face.

Upon mentioning this, Wataru is taken aback and is speechless for a moment. Now, he knows behind her glare. The doctor suddenly felt that guilt when he begins recalling his discussion to the boy about his risks, yet he forces himself to speak.

"Oh... Well... can they be able to join our meeting later?" he hesitantly ask.

For the first time in his career, never he expected to be awkward in this kind of situation. Usually it's the doctors who give off the tension about life-threatening cases to either the patient or the patient's relatives or friends. But this time, he felt like he's the one getting the tension. Nonetheless, he still kept a straight face.

"I don't know." Mitsuki's huffs heavily. "They haven't gone out of Inko's room for some time now."

"Then... we'll just start after things settled on their part for now..." Wataru trails off.

She grows more worried. The fact that she knew Inko very well that she's emotionally weak made her thought that if they discuss the meeting about Izuku's safety for the next months of his expectancy, with fifty-fifty chance of survival in mind, might affect her mentality even more toward Izuku.

Despite that, Mitsuki choose not to underestimate her good friend. She gave Inko her faith on how she'll face the discussion later on.

* * *

Some time later, Inko and Izuku finally comes out of the room by the time it is lunch. Inko looks dejected and Izuku walks by her side quietly as they both head at the dining area. The silence is neither awkward nor uncomfortable. Yet, it isn't that comfortable either. He can't tell. But the boy decided to just let his mother recollect herself after learning about the news. Her eyes are still puffy and her nose is red from crying earlier. Izuku still feeling guilty about telling it now but he thought it is for the best that he finally told her it.

They've arrived at the dining room with others welcoming them warmly and urging them to sit with them. They also notice Inko's features but didn't say a word. Izuku's eyes wander off to scan the people in the room only to stop at a certain person which makes his heart skip a beat. As soon as his gaze meets with this person's familiar red piercing eyes, an unconscious smile of relief forms on his lips.

Both Midoriya then proceed to head to the table and sit on their seats. Wataruis sitting at the head of the table while on his left sit his wife then Mitsuki and Inko. Then to his right are Katsuki and Izuku.

Katsuki pulls Izuku's chair for him to sit down beside him. Izuku, frozen on his spot, looks at him with burning face, slowly spreading down to his neck. Suddenly becoming a gentle man was not Katsuki at all, Izuku thought, but it certainly made his heart jump happily in his chest. His thoughts begins to scramble though for a good response to Katsuki's once-in-blue-moon kindness when he decides to just simply thank him. But Katsuki only scowls at him, his look only tells him ' _not a single fucking word and sit your ass here now_ '. Katsuki averts his gaze off from Izuku's view and Izuku just mouths an ' _okay_ ' and silently accept his offer then Katsuki follows after he made sure that Izuku had sat down properly.

"I didn't know you'd come by today, Kacchan." Izuku whispers, joy hinting in his tone. He really wants to thank his childhood friend about earlier but stops himself knowing fully that it will only make him embarrass.

"Yeah, I didn't want to stay there for another damn second..." Katsuki responds, sort of in a complaint way.

The said boy bites the insides of his cheeks to stop himself from saying the second reason why he wanted to leave the hospital badly. It might get awkward if Izuku ever knew that Katsuki was wishing to see his face as soon as possible, for somehow.

Katsuki made a quick scan at Izuku's attire which is an oversize t-shirt of All Might and plain shorts that's just above his knees. It made him quite pissed at All Might's picture but what he can't ignore is Izuku's bump. His own cheeks slightly heats up knowing that he's the one who caused that...

Izuku's small giggle drag Katsuki out of his thoughts. He looks up, Izuku makes a tiny toothy grin; "Well, I'm happy that you're finally okay."

Then their lunch begins when Wataru announced thanks for the meals which followed by others. As much as he wants to ignore it, the tension growing around them is just awkward. Wataru eyes Erisa shortly on his side and sees she also notice the atmosphere.

He had mentioned to her earlier that Inko finally discovered about her son's case. Certainly, his wife's worried about it and a part of her blamed her husband for the outcome.

But then again, Wataru also did pointed out that after his discussion about the risks to Izuku, the said boy requested not to mention it to his mother and that he'll do it on Wataru's behalf. With that said Erisa decided that she should just respect the boy's wishes. However the tension, currently, seems to lose their appetite and this didn't Erisa like. So, she thinks of conversing as a careful approach to lighten their lunch up.

Erisa glances across the table; "Izuku-kun," she calls out his attention and the boy tears his attention from his meal to the woman who just spoke his name. Katsuki's attention is also caught so he also looks to whom Izuku's looking at in slight curiosity. "have you already thought of names already?"

Izuku's eyes widen as he freezes for a moment of realization that he hadn't thought of the twins' names. He did thought of some but all were ridiculously embarrassing and awful. And recalling those made him troubled. He silently admits that he has bad naming sense in him.

Izuku takes a small peek on his side to look at Katsuki only to flinch and quickly avert his gaze away when he catches him looking at him expectantly. He knows it would be stupid to ask for him to think for the names instead, which was his plan but he didn't think it would be this difficult.

He shakes his head; "No, I haven't yet. It's hard coming up of names than I thought it would be..." he trails off.

Erisa smiles; "It's okay. It's just December. You still have some time to think."

The woman reminds. Since Izuku had been pregnant early of September and he's currently at his fourth month, second trimester and all, they only have five months before the due month. With this in thought made Izuku nervous and a little relieve that Katsuki's now by his side.

"Five months..." Katsuki speaks up but more of a question. Izuku then turns to him. "That's in May, right?"

"Yes. Though we aren't sure the exact date for Izuku-kun's special case." Erisa notes.

She thinks that since Izuku isn't a female to begin with, much less experience menstrual periods, they couldn't really estimate the date or the week of his should-be due time. Dates of the big day for the delivery usually is calculated on when a woman had her last period then skips few weeks back. So, on Izuku's case, they'd have to stick on estimating the month instead.

Izuku slightly tilts his head with an eyebrow arch up with interest when he see a smirk starting to stretch on Katsuki's lips. Knowing the other boy, he's sure he's up to something and has not a single clue about it until Katsuki glances at him straight in the eye.

"Then don't bother thinking for names, Deku. I'll be the one who'll give them instead."

Izuku's face immediately flushes with bright red hue. His eyes showing astonishment and glee. He's stupefied and couldn't form the right words he want to describe his feelings. His thoughts scrabbling in panic once again. Izuku didn't notice his breath was held back until then.

This reaction though was seen by everyone on the table. Their mothers' and the Yanase couple's attention are now focused on them which Izuku hadn't realized until he hears Mitsuki's voice.

"Well, that's _nice_ of you, Katsuki." she purrs with a hint of mock.

Katsuki irk, face burning from embarrassment; "Shut it, old hag!" Her son grumbles but Mitsuki only let out a snicker. But deep inside her, she appreciated this side of Katsuki.

Their short moment is interrupted when Wataru clears his throat. All eyes are at him in question. The doctor then looks at the blond boy, slightly in amusement.

"If that's case, then you should be thinking names for a boy and a _girl_." Wataru made sure to emphasize the word 'girl'. He forms an intrigued grin when he knew that his plan worked.

It is obvious enough that Katsuki is utterly stunned from the man's words. Even his mother is also shocked just hearing that small fact but didn't say a word as they all jolt up when Katsuki slams his fists on the table. Everyone looks at him in worry of his behavior especially Izuku beside him. Izuku was about to think otherwise but when Katsuki turns at him accusingly while a shaky smirk on his face, Izuku makes a confused look.

"No one fucking told me that news, Deku." slowly, Izuku can now see how happy his childhood friend about it, in his own way of expressing it though.

He mentally sighed in relief. He shrugs his shoulders. "You never ask. Sorry, Kacchan." Izuku stretches out an apologetic smile.

Katsuki sneers at him playfully then mutters. "You sneaky fucking nerd." Mitsuki warns her son about his cursing but Katsuki only ignore her warning.

Erisa looks at the two teenagers in front of her with satisfaction, relieved that the tension earlier had disappeared. The conflict on their part is finally solved, she observed, which puts her more focus on the other problem now. She knows somehow that this person kept silent the whole time for some clarification when she, from time to time, glances at Inko from her side view. Erisa hopes that it's a pass to make things easier.

Their lunch ended shortly after that and Wataru invites the others to follow him to the living room to discuss the important matters once and for all. The Yanase couple sits on a couch in the middle part while the mother and son Bakugo beside each other on the couch on the Yanase's right. Izuku and Katsuki had silently planned to sit beside each other though when Inko stopped them, refusing to not be beside with her son-not even bothering to conceal her over-protectiveness. Izuku clearly understands this but still hides the forming frown on his face. Resulting, Inko and Izuku sitting on the Yanase's left side couch. Izuku reluctantly peeks up to Katsuki across him then brings his eyes down on the coffee table that's on the center of them.

The teal haired doctor clears his throat to catch their attention, which he found unneeded when all eyes are already directly at him. He clasps his hands together, already feeling the growing tension in the air, then starts speaking.

"There are three matters that needed to give importance and priority. First and foremost; Izuku-kun's safety. Second; the enemy. And third; the delivery."

Izuku slightly feels strange hearing that he's the one being protected than him doing the protecting. But then again, he is in a situation he cannot argue with. Izuku already thought this and he didn't need to bother to again.

"First up, Izuku-kun's safety. I know that simply staying in one place that feels like a cage is not healthy for him at all. However, due to the attempt of going outside yesterday, it was clear that it endangered not only his life but also all of yours as well. And as much as possible I'd like to refrain it from happening."

"Beside this house, isn't there any other place to ensure Izuku's safety?" Mitsuki rises her question.

"To be honest, the hospital isn't a reassuring location. It isn't a safe place to begin with anyway. Frustratingly, now that we know that one of the employees there is behind all these, we're on the edge. This house is the only place we know his safety is assured because there are some professional heroes nearby the area. It might be... bad but at least it pushes Izuku-kun away from harm. And transferring him to other place might give the enemy a chance to attack, if ever they're waiting for an opening, that is."

"Yeah, this place is much better than the hospital. Deku might get tired of their nasty food in just hours of staying there." Katsuki comments then a bothered look then appears on his face.

"Who is this f-"

"Your word, you brat." Mitsuki threatens.

Katsuki bites his tongue and glares at his mother on his side to stop himself. So he'll force himself not to cuss then, since his mother's very near him and he didn't want any trouble while they are in a serious discussion.

" _fricking_ 'employee', by the way?"

Izuku makes an amused smile that his childhood friend's mother's able to control her son's natural habits. But still couldn't hide the fact that he's finally seeing Katsuki near him in the flesh after a long time. With just Katsuki's presence, it gave Izuku some relief and a sense of safety.

"That will be answer on the second matter." He points out then pauses.

"The enemy. Her name is Kumo Anri and... she _was_ my assistant." The disappointment in his tone wasn't hidden.

Katsuki's eyebrows furrows, crease appearing in the middle, in mixture of confusion and sprouting anger from hearing that. Since he's been asleep when they discovered about Kumo Anri, he had no clue about what's going. This troubled look is noticed by Erisa.

"Kumo Anri was Wataru's assistant until then." Erisa continues.

"We didn't know that she was the one responsible for our daughter's kidnap years ago. Emilia's quirks took the villains attention and interest. At that, she's immediately given protection ever since her quirks had manifested by the authorities and some professional heroes who volunteered to protect her. But they weren't for a life-time bodyguards. So, only Ibusaki's left to protect her."

"Why didn't you just protect her by yourselves?" Katsuki's eyes widens in realization of his actions. He accidentally let out his thoughts, he curses in his mind for it. To be honest, Katsuki wasn't interested at all about what happened to Emilia's past experience. But hearing that even some pro heroes were involved made him curious. Just how important that girl is? He didn't know.

Wataru and Erisa is thrown off guard from the question but immediately stretches a small smile, although it is sad. The doctor holds his wife's hand and intertwines their fingers. He gives her an assuring smile to let her know that he'll be the one who will answer.

"We could have done it with no problem but sadly... we don't have any quirks. Both of us have no power to protect to those who are important to us. But our daughter received a fate of... _misfortune_." Wataru trails off, sadness clear in his eyes.

Katsuki becomes meek all of the sudden. He feels awfully regretful and wishes that he could have just held his tongue and just let them continue their discussion. Erisa, not wanting to make the boy uncomfortable - knowing he's just curious, continues.

"Going back, we had a search warrant of her kidnap along with the polices and two professional heroes in search of Emilia. It took only a day to find her with everyone's cooperation however... we found her in a facility that conducts..." the woman is having second thoughts. Erisa couldn't think for any other term to describe the place as she does not want to frighten them. Still, she decides to tell them straight.

"Illegal human dissection..."

It gave everyone a violent shiver and slowly getting the gist of the enemy's intentions. Izuku's expression turns into terror and anxious grows at an alarming speed in his chest. Unconsciously, images and scenes begin to flood in his thoughts. Seeing his soon-to-be fate _if_ ever they get there hands on him and do the illegal activity while he is completely wide awake is enough to crumble his composure and sense of safety. It makes his throat tight, almost blocking a path for him to breath. He overthinks that sure he can fight however he'll also risks two lives on the line. Izuku thinks about every possibility that might happen to him in worst ways.

His vision's about to be consumed by darkness when he is then pulled abruptly out of his trance. Someone grabs his hands and yanks them toward this person. Izuku snaps his terrified eyes up to the owner. He sees Katsuki's red eyes glaring at his green ones with the same resolve he saw yesterday when they conversed. Only this time the resolve is stronger.

"Deku! I am _here_." His voice is clearly powerful and persuasive.

The said words of Katsuki makes Izuku recall All Might's phrase to calm and ensure the civilians he saves that they're finally okay when he's around. The grip on Izuku's hands is also strong but he didn't attempt to take his hands back as he is still frozen in fear.

* * *

 _"Let's talk for a bit..." Wataru looked at Katsuki with a serious face._

 _The doctor took the chair where Izuku was sitting on a moment ago and sat just beside his patient's bed. He crossed his legs and intertwines his fingers on top of his knee. He relaxed himself before telling the information he wanted the boy to hear._

 _Katsuki, on the other hand, doesn't like waiting. It only ticks his patience as he wanted to make things faster. The sooner the better, he thought, but with the tension in the room he's forced to wait. Wataru gazed at the boy, fatigue starting to show in his expression. He doesn't have the intention to even hide it in the first place._

 _"Katsuki-kun, I would just like to know if you'd be really willing to take the responsibility in front of you as of the moment." the doctor spoke. "As one of Izuku-kun's doctor, I'm honestly worried about his current health. And if his state worsens... I fear to say a word about it."_

* * *

Anger in Katsuki's chest only rises into fury with just witnessing Izuku's pathetic state. It frustrates him that he is seeing Izuku this weak and about to break down from too much pressure and burden. Katsuki hates this. Panic is slowly rising when he sees the life in Izuku's eyes is starting to disappear.

* * *

 _The doctor knew this part isn't his business. It's their decision to be made and he has no place to interfere. But with this few passed months, he had grown quite fond of his patient. And the fact that his daughter's involved, he knew he needed to do something to help the situation._

 _The boy was quiet. It sure was his fault to begin with that all this had happened, he knew. Katsuki already went through this and had finally accepted the truth. He remembered thinking that he still couldn't take the responsibility yet as he was talking to Izuku earlier. But right now, he knew he is determined. Not only it would hurt his pride of not accepting his fault but it would also not answer the mystery of why he's doing this._

 _He'll do it not because he's forced to but because he wants to._

 _"I will take full responsibility of Deku by all means." Katsuki declared and the resolve in his eyes is very clear for the man to see._

 _Wataru felt slightly relieve at that. But it's not yet the ending._

 _"With your words, I trust you to fulfill it." Katsuki squinted his eyes a little bit. The way the man spoke felt as if he's the father of Izuku and he's entrusting his son to him. He ignored this and listened further to Wataru._

 _"However... there is something I must say about his current issue." the doctor began. "I know this is going to be a burden for the both of you but I do not want to see the scene I had imagined and just stand there feeling regretful."_

 _"Just say it already, damn it!" As much as Katsuki wanted to contain his temper from waiting, he's growing bothered how the tension is choking him harder._

 _Wataru's eyes couldn't hide the distress as he told his next words to Katsuki. "Izuku-kun and the twins... there is a high chance that one of them will not survive."_

 _"What..." his blood ran cold._

* * *

Katsuki can taste the bitterness in his mouth as he recalls his conversation with Wataru. Remembering how the doctor explained to him the reasons and the chances of their survival, he bites his lower lip. He doesn't want to see his childhood friend not smiling or not even trying his best to conquer the challenges in front of him. What Katsuki wants is the opposite not this shaking in fear figure, almost losing all hope. He will do anything to tear off that sadness in his face.

Katsuki gently caresses Izuku's tensed hands in order to soothe the other's fear away in his own way and looks straight at those green eyes.

"I will protect you. I won't let those shitty bastards and that crazy bitch get their hands or even lay a single fucking finger on you, Deku. I swear on that."

Katsuki feels relieved when Izuku's green eyes is beginning to lighten up, feeling the accomplishment of returning the life back in Izuku. Then comes a quivering smile on his lips. Katsuki notices Izuku's tears starting to build up on the corners of his eyes.

"T-th-thank y-you, Kacchan." Izuku tries his best not to make his words shaky but failed to do so. Despite that, he's feeling grateful of Katsuki. He knows he can count on his words.

Katsuki smirks from his response and uses his thumb to remove the tear that is threatening to fall down.

"Good. So stop worrying too much."

Katsuki leans forward, releases one of his hands from Izuku's to pull gently his head toward him as he places a feather kiss on Izuku's forehead. He quickly retreats back on his seat when it just hit him that they aren't the only ones in the room. He gazes at them and definitely they are watching the whole time in silent. Katsuki feels extremely embarrassed from their attention and when his eyes lands on Mitsuki gawking at him in disbelief, he has the sudden urge to lash out to make them forget what they just saw.

Mitsuki, on the other hand, thinks that it is her first time seeing her son showing an affection to other people, which is also the reason why she's so surprised. She glances to Izuku, who is staring at Katsuki with cheery red cheeks.

Wataru clears his throat once again to take their attention.

"Well..." he starts off. "Why don't we move on to the third matter?" he gives a soft smile.

They mumble something Wataru couldn't hear right but when they sit back properly, this signals the doctor for him to continue.

"Okay, third matter: the delivery." he huffs. "On this one, we have a problem."

Everyone's ears perks up as the word 'problem' is spoken.

"What problem?" Inko suddenly speaks up, and the rest turns to her direction. As they didn't mean it, they almost forgot that Inko is also with them.

Erisa pulls out a piece of folded paper from her pocket and gives this to her husband after opening it. Wataru shows this to everyone and they recognize the letter from Kumo Anri besides Katsuki. Katsuki reads this from the doctor's hand and upon finishing reading, he gets this desire of taking it and burning it to crisp.

"Izuku-kun has only five more months before the delivery. But in this letter... Kumo Anri's warning states she needs him within _three_ months or she'll hunt him herself."


	13. (13) Reasons Behind

"You've gotta be kidding me..." Katsuki mutters upon hearing the man's words.

He grits his teeth to contain his anger that's been boiling dangerously for some time now. As much as he wants to lash out and get ready for a fight, Katsuki maintains to be rational and steady. He reminds himself that it won't solve their problem with that method. Inko, on the other hand, sees this opportunity to have her turn to assure her son, Izuku, that she's there to support until the end. She takes the stunned boy's hand into her grasp and say no word.

Wataru proceeds on continuing his discussion.

"We still do not know her full capabilitiesi. Though she's known to have no quirk but we can't say for sure. She must be hiding it the whole time because when I looked up in her personal data, it says that her quirk is unknown and not labelled as 'none'." he says.

"I'm honestly surprised that she's this... _psychotic_ creature while in a very low profile for a long time now." Wataru chooses a term he could describe his once-assistant but it seem that he has something worse than that in mind.

"First up, we've got to compile what we know about her for preparation." Erisa speaks up right beside him. "About the facility where we found our daughter, as we had observed, it was hidden within a mountain where barely heroes and civilians go into. Of course, with the help of a hero with a tracking quirk, we found Emilia sooner." She says. "We also cannot assume that she'll take Izuku at the same location."

"And after the letter was given to me yesterday, Anri disappeared without a warning. Quite wise of her to do so, I say." Wataru comments. "So, for now, we'll collect more information before Erisa and I announce to you everything else. Then we'll prepare a plan."

After that, Wataru dismisses them and their meeting ended without any last words coming from neither Midoriya nor Bakugo.

Each family would go on their separate ways to have some time to let the information sink in their mind fully. But Mitsuki stops Inko before they could even go to where they are headed to. Izuku's mother makes a questioning look at her friend with a raised eyebrow from her call but the other only wears a neutral face.

"Let's talk for a sec." Mitsuki utters.

"Sure..." Inko says and before she could speak another word, Mitsuki quickly adds: "Only the two of us, I mean."

Almost instantly, Inko's face becomes bothered. She still does not want to leave her Izuku by himself now that she knows there is a greater problem that threatens his life. The fear in her stays and in an alarming seconds she grows paranoid.

A hand then is placed on top of her shoulder, dragging her out of her own thoughts. Inko glances up to Mitsuki then she is pulled aside from their sons.

"Inko," Mitsuki starts with soft eyes.

"I know you love Izuku and you care very much of him. I, too, love that idiot son of mine." she pauses then speaks again. "But please... Give Katsuki a chance. I know very well you don't trust him because of happened to Izuku. However, I can read Katsuki like an open book and clearly know that he'll do - not try - his best to support Izuku from now on."

Inko unconsciously chew her lower lip. Her chest tightens just imagining not being there to watch Izuku's every actions while they are separated even for a minute. A lot of bad possibilities come flooding into her mind. Her disappointment to herself of not being able to help Izuku much on his state as his mother made her feelings more messy. But she forces herself to follow what her long time friend said. She has to trust once again Katsuki if she wanted to ensure Izuku's safety.

Inko brings up her gaze to Mitsuki and looks hard at her. "If Izuku gets harmed and Katsuki isn't able to do his responsibility to protect him, he'll never be allowed to touch or see Izuku _ever_ again."

Mitsuki sighs from her nose as she stretch a tiny smile from her response. She decides that her answer was more than enough and didn't say another word that might change her mind. She transfers her attention to their sons who are uncomfortably standing a few feet away from each other, looking at them expectantly to remove the tension surrounding them. Mitsuki grins at the two while a hand on her waist.

"You boys go have a stroll. Inko and I will chat for _long_ while." she makes shooing motions on her other hand as she emphasize the term 'long'.

And before they could even give their comments, Mitsuki pulls Inko away from them making their run for it, leaving Katsuki and Izuku stun on their spots. They reluctantly look at each other at the same time making them avert it immediately. They stand there for some moments of suffocating awkwardness before Katsuki finally speaks up.

"Let's go out."

"What?" Izuku exclaims as he whips his head to Katsuki in disbelief, face burning with red hue.

"I mean _outside,_ you shitty nerd!" He scowls with his own cheeks turning pink.

"Oh... s-sure. Yeah."

Katsuki and Izuku walk awkwardly side by side to outside of the house to the garden of the Yanase's. The sun will set in a few hours but Izuku keeps a small smile intact on his face just to savor the moment secretly, awkward or not. They continue on their pace while waist height hedges guide their path.

From his view, he could see the spot where he stood earlier and when he told his childhood friend's mother about his chances of survival. This put bitterness in his mouth but he is relieve that it happened. If that did not happened then he wouldn't have the courage to tell his own mother about his situation.

Averting his gaze from it, he takes a small sneaky peek on Katsuki. His smile stays. Izuku is glad that Katsuki is willing to help him more than he expected. He could actually feel some of his burden slowly lifting off from his shoulders when Katsuki declared that he'll protect him. Though he isn't sure if he'll take the responsibility of being a young parent with Izuku.

Who is Izuku kidding? Didn't he already forgiven Katsuki when they were at the hospital yesterday? He could even recall that Katsuki said that he didn't dislike the idea of them having twins and all. Izuku grows slightly confused. He doesn't know what Katsuki thinks of him. He wants to ask him but Izuku becomes hesitant. And definitely he doesn't want to force Katsuki to take responsibility of him.

"Deku..." Izuku quickly brings up his gaze upon hearing his name being called.

"Yes, Kacchan?"

Katsuki stares at him for a moment before gesturing for them to sit down on a bench nearby. Izuku agrees and both sit on the wooden bench, a short space to distance themselves from each other. Izuku fears that they'll return back to awkwardness but opposite was the outcome when Katsuki speaks.

"I called you thrice and you only looked to me on my fourth call." Izuku sees that Katsuki said this while looking on the grassy ground.

He thinks if what Katsuki had said was true or Izuku really was just too focused in his thoughts that's why. Katsuki then lifts his gaze and makes a full eye contact to Izuku.

"Tell me what's bothering you." His crimson eyes look like drilling into Izuku's green ones for answers.

Still hesitant, Izuku instinctively breaks his eye contact to look on the ground this time. He hears a small grumble from Katsuki's throat. He returns his gaze back at him in question.

"It's me, isn't?" Izuku's eyes shows shock that he's caught red handed. Katsuki rolls his eyes as he lets out a sigh. "Easy to read as always." He comments. "Well, go ahead and ask. I ain't getting mad I assure you."

Even if Katsuki had said that, Izuku is still uncertain whether he should ask or not. He isn't sure if it is even necessary in the first place to bring up such thing that Katsuki himself is offering his hand and asides his pride away now.

Izuku, at that, smiles. "Nothing. It's not really important."

Katsuki frowns at his response. He obviously wasn't satisfied, or near it, but he did not push further. He leans back and bring his eyes up on the afternoon sky.

"Kacchan?" Izuku calls out softly and Katsuki looks at him from the corner of his vision to let Izuku know that he's got his attention rather than verbal response.

"Could I ask a different thing?" With Katsuki raising an eyebrow, this gives Izuku the cue to speak further.

"H-how did you know about... this?"

Katsuki slowly returns his eyes on the sky when he knows what Izuku means by it. He lets out a soft sigh and closes his eyes, as if to relax. He isn't sure if he could tell this to Izuku but not that it matters to him anymore anyway. Izuku will know at some point so why not tell now?

"Some shits kept persisting me about it." Katsuki begins. "Even chased me out of Yuuei just to drill into my head about your situation. Got to the mall with old hag when I told her about it then I saw it for myself." He says then a light snicker escapes his mouth, as if to laugh away from his stupid mistakes.

He fixes his sitting position and looks directly at Izuku. "Yeah, I saw it for myself. The results of my mindless actions."

He takes Izuku's hand and fondly caress it with his thumb, his eyes focused on it. Katsuki does not see the pink dust scattering on Izuku's cheeks but he can feel how tense his body right now. So he continues to talk.

"I thought that... if I hadn't seen you with that girl, Emilia or whatever her name was, at that coffee shop that day then I would not have become pissed as fuck that I took out... my anger at you." Katsuki slightly tightens his grasp on Izuku's hand. Izuku does not flinch nor give a reaction to let Katsuki continue.

Katsuki is grinding his teeth when he paused. "Fuck, I felt more than terrible! If there's a word for it then that definitely describes how I felt all those months of not realizing my true feelings all this time until yesterday. I couldn't fucking get a decent sleep and those shitheads began to keep their distance when I became violent for no reason. I keep messing things up causing my routine to crumble. All in all, I was blinded by my anger, jealously, and worry. I don't know how hard you've gone through without me with all this shits. But now that I'm here..."

His eyes shifts up to meet those expectant and at the same time understanding green eyes of Izuku. Katsuki's old guilt suddenly chews him like sharp razor teeth of a dozen shark at the same time. How can Izuku show those kind eyes to him when Katsuki had mostly ruined his life that his dream of becoming a hero gets delayed and a life threatening situation behold to him?

Izuku should be angry at him. _No_. He should be _furious_. Not only he'll take away his chance of becoming a hero but also gave him a poor chance of survival if he wants to save the twins. Katsuki feels completely shit. He knows he does not deserve a bit of it. And yet... why?

"Please... give me a chance to compensate for my faults, Deku." His grip tightens more around Izuku's hand. His eyes sting. "I still can't f-fucking forgive myself no matter what. Please, l-let me at le-east pay for it."

His voice cracks and a single hic sounds in his throat. Katsuki couldn't hold it any longer as his vision becomes blurry and hot tears come rolling down from his eyes to his jaws, dripping onto his lap.

Izuku feels heaviness in his chest just witnessing his childhood friend throwing away his pride just to apologize once again. He sighs, which came out heavy, as he boldly reaches for Katsuki's face to wipe away those tears.

No matter how tattered or ruined his life now, as long as Katsuki is willing to give them a hand and putting his pride aside and all, then Izuku will forgive. Besides, he can't stay angry at someone who's sincerely apologizing in front of him. Especially if this person is a special someone who is rarely honest all his life.

Izuku forms a gentle smile. "Kacchan..." he says. "I already told you. I forgive you."

"I clearly fucking know that, idiot." Katsuki retorts in low tone while trying to stop himself from shedding more tears.

"If you know it then you should forgive yourself next. You're just being hard to yourself." Izuku says half-sternly and continues to wipe away those tears.

He then dares himself by pulling Katsuki into his embrace, which surprised him so much that he actually openly accepted his kind gesture. His forehead is resting on Izuku's shoulder while their hands are still intact. Izuku rubs his trembling back as his way to calm Katsuki from crying.

"I don't fucking know why you keep being so damn nice to me when all I did was make your life miserable!"

When Katsuki said this, Izuku's smile becomes sad. A soft sigh escapes his lips as he leans on Katsuki's side head while his hand stops on rubbing his back momentarily. He begins to recall all those experience with Katsuki; from their childhood to middle school then to the present.

Izuku is not going to deny everything what Katsuki had done to him even if the bad ones were more than the good ones. But he simply cannot hate him for that, his heart wouldn't allow it. He knows Katsuki fully like his own brother - even if he never had one. Ever since then, Izuku had made him his goal. A goal to not only surpass but to stand by his side when the time comes they are professional heroes. He had already accepted that his long admiration would come unnoticed forever and just be satisfied to be at the same level as Katsuki's.

The thing is, that goal drastically changed. Izuku can't actually tell whether it's a good thing or a bad thing- maybe both? - because if this incident had not happened to him then he wouldn't be so close to Katsuki that he'd witness him looking this vulnerable than him. Izuku is not amused from finally seeing Katsuki's weak side. But actually feeling glad and sad at the same time, in a good way if possible.

"Kacchan..." he says and even without hearing the other's response he continues. "I love you."

He feels Katsuki's body abruptly freeze upon hearing those three words especially beside his ear. His sobbing is stopped and pushes himself away slowly from Izuku as he sits back to look at him with bewildered eyes. Katsuki knows he couldn't misheard those words. He wanted to say something but he remains speechless with his jaw slightly agape.

Izuku only giggles lightly. "Kacchan, your reaction is so funny."

At that, Katsuki's tear-stained cheeks goes flushed with redness. He bares his teeth and feels a vein popped in his temple, completely forgetting that he just cried shamelessly.

"Bastard, you're not taking me seriously!" He tightens his grip on Izuku's hand, which is still in his grasp the whole time.

Izuku jolts from the pain but still lets out a small laugh.

"Ouch! Kacchan, I am taking you seriously!" Then Katsuki loosens his grip while remaining his gaze right at Izuku's, as if to burn a hole from being caught off guard.

"Isn't it obvious? I love you that's why no matter how many times you hurt me or push me away, I will be stubborn and keep loving you." He says.

The redness on Katsuki's cheeks spreads all over his face and neck. Just seeing his blush is also affecting Izuku. His own face puffs with blush at the realization of the words he just confessed.

"You're an idiot." Katsuki comments.

Izuku raises his eyebrows then stretches a grin. "Yeah, an idiot for loving you, Kacchan."

"Knock those cheesy lines already, Deku. It's weird as fuck!" Katsuki complains as he gives a punch on Izuku's shoulder,being considerate that it's not too hard to hurt him.

Izuku just gives out a wholehearted laugh. Katsuki looks at him and couldn't hold himself as he joins Izuku's carefree fit. It cease after some moments and they slowly become calm. Smiles are plastered on their faces. No one spoke a word as they enjoy the quietness around them, nor realizing that their hands are still holding.

Until a vibrating noise sounds causing their peace to be disturbed.

Izuku sees Katsuki making a curious look while fishing his hand into his pant pocket, pulling out his phone. He gets concerned when Katsuki's eyes goes wide. Katsuki shows the screen to Izuku making him pale when he sees who's name is the caller.

"Aizawa-sensei?!" Izuku gasps, hand covering his mouth.

"Should I answer it?" Katsuki mutters with furrowed eyebrows.

"Answer it. He'll get mad if you drop it."

Katsuki clicks the answer button and sets this to loud speaker so both of them could hear what their teacher's got to say.

" _Bakugo, my boy!_ " Both flinch from hearing a different voice.

"All Might?" Katsuki says.

From the other line, they could hear the arguments of All Might and their teacher and some other voices they couldn't tell who - maybe the other faculty staff, they assume.

" _Bakugo,_ " Aizawa speaks. " _I heard you got into a villain fight at the mall nearby yesterday_." It wasn't a question but a statement.

Katsuki sweat dropped. He and Izuku knew that if a student gets involved into a villain fight and is not yet licensed or is not given a permission of a professional hero then they'd definitely get in trouble for disobeying the laws. But they did not expect for the news to actually to reach this quickly to them. And them knowing that Katsuki was involved did not shock them.

"It wasn't on purpose." Katsuki tries reasoning out.

" _Even though. Whether it is on purpose or not, you still did it without neither a license or a hero's permission. And the fact that you are recently unable to control your anger for some reason, I can't trust your words anymore._ " Aizawa flatly says.

Izuku could see the disbelief in Katsuki's expression. He knows that he's slowly getting agitated. That Izuku cannot allow.

"Aizawa-sensei!" Izuku talks. He could tell that their teacher is surprised based on his tone when he said Izuku's name, not expecting to be with Katsuki at all. "Kacchan did it to protect me. He saved me from those villains because they tried kidnapping me. I am their target and Kacchan saved me. If you won't believe him at least believe to what I'm saying!"

" _Midoriya..._ " Aizawa says then a scrambling noise from the other line sounds.

" _Midoriya, my boy! You're alright!_ " All Might's voice speaks. " _Sorry I wasn't able to visit you this month._ "

Izuku smiles in relief. All Might was actually visiting him personally at least twice a month when he can or gets the free time to do so to assure that Izuku is safe and some other stuff to talk about. Aizawa also knows this and the two professional heroes kept this a secret.

"It's fine, All Might." Izuku says.

" _Is it true you were also involved to yesterday's incident?_ " The number one hero clarifies.

"Yes." Izuku answers. "Their intention is me solely..." Izuku's expression darkens when he remembers those possibilities of him getting caught by them.

He unconsciously chews his lower lip. Even before his near-forgotten fear grows, Katsuki takes his hand off from Izuku's grasp and puts this around his shoulder to pull him closer. Izuku looks at him and smiles. He gains the small courage to explain everything they have just discussed earlier to their hero teachers.

Katsuki supports Izuku by filling up some missed information he forgot to mention while keeping close to him. He is secretly happy that he gets to support Izuku this way.

"So, that practically sums it all." Katsuki says when they finished explaining.

" _That woman is insane._ " Aizawa comments from the other line. His tone hints venom.

" _The chances of her victims are not as low as anyone would expect. This person is clearly dangerous._ " All Might says.

Katsuki and Izuku feel less stress now that they have told their teacher about the current situation. However, late realization almost knock their heads off. Both grow bothered if they should have really told those to them in the first place. Weren't Izuku's problem a confidential one?

Katsuki's face beams upon an idea entering his mind.

"All Might! Aizawa-sensei!" Katsuki accidentally exclaims to get their attention. Izuku looks at him in curiosity.

"Could you do us a big favor? Search for this Kumo Anri in the list of villains and her current whatever shit. We need some leads to where her possible hideouts to conduct those activities." Katsuki blurts out.

" _Sure!_ " All Might says. " _If it's to help Young Midoriya, I'll ask a friend of mine to help us with it._ "

"Within this month, if possible." Katsuki adds.

Silence filled the other line. Humming of All Might is heard, as his way of deciding.

" _Okay. We'll do our best to help. She wants Young Midoriya within or before three months, correct?_ "

"Correct."

" _Then that's settled. The earlier the better._ "

Katsuki grins. Now that some people they trust are going to give them a hand in their plan put relief in both of their chests. And taking this opportunity to ask them right at this perfect moment makes it all sweet for Katsuki. Finally they could track and be prepared for whatever Kumo Anri's plan for them.

He puts his hand from Izuku's shoulder to the side of his head to pull him close and place his lips onto Izuku's temple. The other is taken aback but did not pull away - keeping quiet and just appreciating how Katsuki is becoming affectionate.

"Everything's going to be okay now, Deku." Katsuki assures in whisper, low enough for the people in the call not to hear.

Izuku just gives Katsuki a sweet thankful smile.

" _So... keep Young Midoriya safe and wait for our response 'till then. Okay, Young Bakugo?_ "

Katsuki chuckles. "No need to inform. On it."

" _Now that it's done..._ " Aizawa grumbles. " _You knuckleheads go have your turn now._ "

Katsuki and Izuku raise each an eyebrow in curiosity. They aren't sure what Aizawa meant by that until they hear a soft thud from the other line and familiar voices speak on the phone.

"Deku!" Uraraka cries out, not sure if she's literally crying or not based from her tone.

"Midoriya! Bakugo!" Iida and Kirishima exclaim in unison.

"Guys!" Izuku says in pure shock and utter disbelief. A trembling smile makes its way on his face once again.

"Deeekuuu!" His female friend now does sound crying. "We miss you! So baaadd!"

"Were you there the whole time?" Izuku asks. Curious what were they doing in Yuuei when it's Saturday.

"Well, yeah. Aizawa-sensei warped us in his scarf when we heard they are planning to call Bakugo from the outside of the faculty and barged in." Kirishima makes a small chuckle. "We just came back to get some stuf-"

"Midoriya! How are you? Are you eating well? Are you in trouble? Are you hurt? When are you going to return back here? How's-"

"Midoriya, is Bakugo being nice to you?" Kirishima interrupts Iida from his flood of questions, worry hinting in his tone. Iida complains that he also wants to talk to Izuku but Kirishima continues with a snicker. "I made sure to punch him real hard to get his senses back!"

Izuku hears an irk coming from Katsuki.

"Shut the fuck up, hair-for-brains! I'll murder you if you keep talking!" he roars and baring his teeth as if planning to destroy his phone to make Kirishima stop from speaking.

Their classmates only give out a fit of giggles. Izuku joins in and Katsuki remains his glare at the poor innocent screen of his phone.

◘•◘•◘•◘

Aizawa and All Might let their students have their chance to at least talk to Izuku after so long of not having contact with him. They keep raining Izuku with questions and Katsuki scolds them with his usual threatening tone from the other line to ask one by one. The teachers hear Izuku laugh and just give his response as best as he can to them.

The heroes distance themselves from the trio on their back. All Might sees the bothered expression on his friend's face, arms crossed on his chest. Even before he ask why, Aizawa speaks in low voice so his students wouldn't hear them.

"I know her. One of the first villains I've fought back then."

The number one hero's sunken eyes goes wide like saucer plates.

"She literally screams danger. That villain." Aizawa's eyebrows furrows and his black irises sharpens. "I've dealt with that villain and she wasn't that known to public as she's rarely caught in doing such acts and limited witnesses. My encounter with her was a mere coincidence and a dreading one." he says.

"What do you mean she's rarely caught?" All Might asks, also in low tone.

"Kumo Anri wears an unusual mask when in action. She also change her name a lot of times whenever she moves to one place to another, based from her past history. However, on that encounter, on that exact moment of my spying, she revealed her true name. I didn't expect that she'd really use publicly and appear now. And she has a lot of grunts, which I have no idea how she's getting them, and she does not stay in one hideout for too long, is what I'm positive." Aizawa explains.

"A complicated villain, indeed. But..." All Might puts the side of his index finger onto his chin and his thumb underneath. "What do you mean with the 'dreading one'?"

The atmosphere around the two of them becomes heavy. All Might observes Aizawa show grudge and resentment in his face, hands balling into hard fists.

"It's about her quirk. Her quirk is called Disembody. Just remembering how weak I was of not being able to help my team, seeing a part of their body being plucked like feathers with no effort, makes my stomach churn in fury. I can't believe Midoriya got involved into her plot. Makes it all more worse."

Literally, All Might feels harsh goosebumps all over his body. Just hearing those coming from Aizawa cause a cold sweat to roll down from his temple to his jaw. His own fists curl to contain his anger. He didn't actually expect that his fellow hero friend would have experience such terrible thing on his first years of being a professional hero. Anyone with poor resolve would have back out from then but on the other hand...

"That's why..." Aizawa says then makes a full eye contact to All Might. "I'm gonna help out that troublesome student of mine with whatever I can."

◘•◘•◘•◘

 **A/N:** I should have published this last week! I'm terribly sorry! And this is a little bit shorter than the previous chapter so I apologize again. (Sheesh, I apologize alot. Meph.) I have not thoroughly checked if there were errors or typos up there even if I reread this for more than five times. ?

Omg, I finally revealed Kumo Anri's quirk. And it's funny how from Chapter 7 up to this damned Chapter 13 happened only in damn 2 days! ? ﾟﾘﾂ?


End file.
